Los cambios del tiempo
by Cami02
Summary: Bella cambio todo lo que era cuando Edward se fue. Se tiñó de rubia, aprendió a bailar, se mudo a Inglaterra y se hizo porrista. ¿Como reaccionará al saber que Edward se mudó a Inglaterra también? Personajes de Glee Sam/Rachel/Holly/Emma/Sue etc...
1. Mi nueva vida I

1 - MI NUEVA VIDA I

POV Bella

_Edward… Edward… no te vayas…_ Ahogue un grito mientras que abría los ojos. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. No era la misma de siempre. Las paredes blancas de mi cuarto ahora eran rojas, el ordenador inservible avía desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba una laptop, el pequeño armario se avía ido y ahora tenía un gigantesco para guardar toda mi nueva ropa, y la pequeña casa en Forks se avía sumergido en el olvido cubierto por todos los otros malos recuerdos.

Me levante de mi cama desperezándome. Recorrí todo mi apartamento: El escritorio, el baño, el living para que finalmente terminara sentándome en la pequeña mesa comedor de la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador para ver que podía encontrar para desayunar.

Nada – susurré al mismo tiempo que serraba la puerta del refrigerador, por lo que decidí prepararme café.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor. Agarré mi celular y me fije en la fecha: 13 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños. _No va a volver. _Pensé. ¿Tan rápido avía pasado todo? Las últimas palabras que Edward me dijo volaron por mi cabeza

—_No me convienes, Bella._

_Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien_

_Sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

_Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello._

—_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo._

—_Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora._

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante — ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

—_Lo haré —murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Y así fue. Nunca volví a saber de él, por lo que me mude a Inglaterra a un pequeño apartamento sola. Convencí a Charlie que como era mayor de edad no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que era adulta, y por mi madures me permitió mudarme. _"Será bueno para ti tener un cambio de aire y olvidarlo" _ recuerdo que me dijo refiriéndose a Edward.

Cuando terminé el café lavé la taza y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me mire en el gran espejo de mi cuarto. _Como has cambiado Bellita. _Pensé mientras que sonreía irónicamente.

Mi cabello morocho avía sido cambiado por un rubio claro, mis ojos marrones ahora eran verdes. Mire alrededor de mi cuarto y mi mirada se encontró con el póster que posaba arriba de mi cama. Tenía una foto mía con la entrenadora a un lado y decía _TE QUEREMOS EN EL EQUIPO _con letras grandes y azules. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple. Dejé a un lado todo lo que era cuando estaba con Edward. Mi torpeza desapareció, aprendí a bailar mejor que nunca, la niñita buena se avía ido y en su lugar había aparecido la Bella que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa. También me cambie de apodo. Ya nadie me decía Bella, todo el mundo me conocía por Marie Swan.

Cuando inicie el instituto, como en Forks, fui el centro de atención, y por primera vez en mi vida no me molesto en lo absoluto. Me uní al equipo de porristas y en solo dos meses conseguí ser la capitanía del equipo, y con eso logre hacerme popular. Mi vida desde ese momento empezó a ser más interesante. Todo era fiestas, amigos y citas. Pero aunque mi vida fuera tan impresionante por afuera, en el fondo yo todavía seguía con el mismo horrible sentimiento desde que Edward me dejó.

Caminé hasta mi armario. Abrí las dos gigantescas puertas para poder encontrarme con mi uniforme de porrista azul, mi pequeña minifalda azul con rallas blancas, mi _mini_ short para usar debajo de la pollera para sentirme más cómoda y mis zapatos deportivos _Nike. _

Cuando termine de ponerme mi conjunto me dirigí a mi armario para agarrar mi maquillaje: Sombra de ojos rosa claro, rubor, mascara de ojos y delineador de ojos negro.

Cuando terminé por fin de maquillarme, me mire en el gran espejo.

Estoy lista – me dije a mi misma en voz alta

Me dirigí al comedor para agarrar mi mochila e libros y salí por el umbral de la puerta

El instituto quedaba a solo 3 cuadras del edificio donde me encontraba, así que no tenía que usar el auto.

- ¡Marie! – me llamo una voz

Me di media vuelta para ver quién me llamaba para encontrarme con Lucy, una compañera del equipo de porristas.

¡Lucy! – le dije en tono de saludo mientras que le abrazaba con la mano que me avía quedado libre (ya que en la otra sostenía los libros)

Hoy vas a venir a la práctica ¿Verdad? – me pregunto en tono de orden

Claro que voy a ir tontita – le dije divertida. Lucy se avía convertido en una gran amiga desde que la conocí. Ella fue la primera que me recibió en el Instituto ya que esta aquí hace 5 años y fue mi guía justo en el momento en que pisé el suelo del Instituto de Inglaterra por primera vez. Lucy tenía el pelo corto por los hombros, era morocha y un poco pálida.

Nos pasamos el viaje hablando de cualquier cosa: de los chicos, de las chicas, de los rumores que corrían, y al ser popular, corren muchos rumores sobre ti misma que tienes que desmentir tú sola.

_El tonto de Stewart corrió el rumor de que viniste a Inglaterra porque tu novio te avía dejado – _me dijo una vez

_¿Y qué le dijiste? – le dije con la cabeza para abajo_

_Le dije que no sea estúpido. Que ninguna chica se cambia de estado porque su novio le dejo – me dijo riendo_

_¿Y qué te dijo él? – le pregunte aún con la cabeza para abajo_

_Que era diferente porque tú lo amabas, y yo, obviamente le respondí que ninguna chica se enamora a los 17. O sea ¿En qué siglo estamos? – dijo como si fuera algo anormal. _

_Caminé todo el viaje al Instituto con la cabeza baja _

_Marie ¿recuerdas lo que siempre digo de andar con la cabeza baja? – me pregunto en tono de reproche – Mirada baja…_

_Autoestima bajo – le complete la frase _

_¿Por qué estas así amiga? – me pregunto_

_Lucy – empecé - ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que lo que dijo Stewart es real?- le pregunté _

_Espera… o sea que ¿ese rumor de que te viniste a Inglaterra por que te dejo tu novio?- me dijo con tono de burla _

_Lucy esto no es gracioso, yo lo amaba, y cuando se termino con migo y se fue a no- se- donde con su familia ya nunca más lo volví a ver, nunca más fui la misma – confesé – y quiero que sepas que te digo esto porque confío en ti y creo que eres una gran amiga – le dije mirándola seria – y te pido por favor que no se lo digas a nadie ¿Lo prometes? – le pregunté_

_Lo prometo Marie – me dijo con una sincera sonrisa_

Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto – me dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Esa era una de las cosas que me recordaban a Alice. Si Alice estuviera justo en este momento alado de Lucy, todos pensarían que son hermanas

Gracias – le dije con una amable sonrisa – pero aunque te parezca extraño, no me gusta que me lo recuerden.

Ho. Y qué pasaría si… - empezó – es una pregunta hipotética no pienses que es real

Lucy, ve al grano – le apuré

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te hice una fiesta sorpresa? – pregunto mirando al piso

Lucy ¡¿Qué rayos…? – pero no puede continuar mi pregunta ya que sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a el Instituto.

¡Sorpresa! – gritó Lucy con emoción

En la puerta del instituto en vez del tonto anuncio de siempre que decía _BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO DE INGLATERRA _avía un cartel GIGANTE que decía _Feliz cumpleaños MARIE te queremos mucho _con colores brillantes y la misma foto de mi póster a un lado.

¡Ho por dios! – grite entusiasmada – Lucy – le llame volteándome para encararle – No tenias porque… - comencé

Te lo mereces Marie. As sido una gran amiga para casi todos nosotros – me dijo. Y por el _casi _supuse que hablaba de los que casi nunca hablaba ya que, como decía Lucy, "no estaban a mi nivel".

Gracias linda – le decía al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – oí a Nick a lo lejos

¿Nick? – pregunté más para mí misma, mientras que me separaba de Lucy

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – canturreo mientras que me abrazaba y me daba vueltas en el aire – Te estás poniendo vieja amiguita – dijo riendo mientras que me bajaba

¡La verdad es que si! – dijo Sam mientras que me abrazaba de atrás – feliz cumpleaños ricitos de oro – me saludo (como siempre ) por mi apodo

Gracias chicos – les agradecí – los quiero mucho – admití

Nosotros también te queremos enana – me dijo Nick. Desde que avía llegado a Inglaterra muy pocas personas me llamaban Marie, mis sobrenombres eran ricitos o enana, que, por cierto, los dos sobrenombres los avía inventado Nick.

Mjm… - se aclaro la garganta Lucy – me encanta que haya tanto cariño en el aire como en san Valentín pero tenemos que ir a clases – señalo sonriendo como siempre. La verdad, nunca la avía visto seria.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada del Instituto y al pasar por al lado del estacionamiento… _lo vi. _


	2. Mi nueva vida II

2 - MI NUEVA VIDA II

PVO Edward

_Bella… Perdón…_ suspiré por décima vez en el día. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido en dejarla? _A si, ya me acuerdo. Porque casi la mato._ Pensé.

- Edward – me llamo Carlisle – ven a mi oficina

Me levante de el gran sillón de cuero blanco y me dirigí a la oficina personal de Carlisle a paso humano.

- Siéntate hijo – me dijo cuando entre a la habitación – ya ha pasado casi un año desde el incidente – me recordó

- Ya lo se – fue lo único que pude decir mientras que miraba la repisa con sus libros

- Edward, ya hace un año que casi no hablas, y que no vas al instituto. – me dijo en tono de reproche

- ¿Y? – dije sacándole importancia

- Y… que tienes que convivir con tu familia de vez en cuando. Y con Esme pensamos que un cambio de aire te vendría bien. – me dijo calmado

- Como si mudarme a Inglaterra me ayudase en algo a olvidarla – le dije encarándolo

- Edward no estoy diciendo que la vayas a olvidar, solo digo que tienes que volver a charlar con tu familia, y tal vez, te hagas algún amigo en Inglaterra – dijo Carlisle esperanzado

- Lo dudo – susurre bajo, pero no tanto para que Carlisle no lo ojera

- Edward no lo hagas difícil

- Puff – bufé

_¡Edward! _Esta vez fue Esme la que me reprocho _¿Tu crees que queremos esto? Edward estas dañando a toda la familia, hasta a Rose. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, por qué esa fue la opción que elegiste para Bella. ¿Entendido? _– me rezongó tal como una madre rezonga a un niño de 11 años.

- Si

- Genial. Partimos esta tarde y mañana empiezan el Instituto. – anunció Carlisle

- Yupi – dije con sarcasmo mientras que me retiraba de la habitación

Baje las escaleras, nuevamente, a paso humano, ya que no tenía prisa de hacer nada. Descontando ir corriendo a ver a Bella de nuevo. _Si solo supiera donde está _

Cuando llegue al lobbie principal me encontré con 8, no 10 cajas con nuestras pertenencias importantes.

- Alice – gruñí

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor gruñón? – pregunto Alice

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de la mudanza? – le pregunte extrañamente enojado

- ¡Porque casi no hablas con migo! – me dijo casi gritando

- No seas ridícula. Claro que hablo contigo. – le dije frunciendo el seño

- No, Edward eres como un vampiro mudo. Hace 3 días que no me hablas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro que lo estoy. Soy Alice. Llevo la cuenta de todo, hasta los días que faltan para el estreno de los capítulos de los Simpson, que, por cierto, faltan 5.

- Perdón pero lo de Be… lo de ella me tiene muy… distraído. – esa no era la palabra exacta para definir como me sentía.

- Si ya lo sé Edward. Pero estás así hace casi un año. Mañana se va a cumplir el año, para ser exactos. – me dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

- No quiero segur hablando del tema Alice. – dije mientras que subía las escaleras, esta vez a paso vampiro, para llegar a mi cuarto y enserarme, como hacia todas las noches.

La noche se me pasó lenta, casi eterna. Tal vez por qué no hice nada más que ver por la ventana, y no me apetecía hacer nada más que eso.

- Nos vamos en una hora – anuncio Esme desde el lobbie principal.

- ¡Yey! – saltó Alice

- Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿alguien tiene una valija que no valla a usar? – pregunto Rosalie saliendo al pasillo con cara de desesperación.

- Yo – le dije – toma – le dije lanzándole la valija azul.

- Gracias Edward – dijo sorprendida – pensé que no hablabas más desde que dejaste a tu novia tirada en el bosque y corriste como una niñita asustada asta casa para llorar en un rincón. Pero al parecer me equivoque. Felicidades. Yey… - me dijo aplaudiendo el _Yey…_

- Si eso es lo que piensas, suerte con encontrar una valija vacía. – le dije con enojo sacándole la valija de las manos.

Me ensere en mi cuarto nuevamente y empecé a empacar.

- _¿Por qué todos me miran así? _– pregunto Rosalie indignada - _¿Acaso nadie tiene sentido del humor? _

- _Rose, tienes que entender a Edward _– esta vez fue Emmet quien habló – _perdió a Bella, quizás para siempre. ¿Podrías no molestarlo tanto con ese tema? _

- _Claro _– dijo Rosalie _– Si me devuelve la valija. _

Casi sin pensarlo abrí un poco la puerta (lo suficiente para que la valija pasara) y se la lancé, para luego enserarme de nuevo.

- _Gracias – _me dijo (al parecer) feliz – _ahora todos son felices._

Cuando todo estuvo empacado agarramos las llaves de los autos y nos marchamos rumbo a Inglaterra.

Nos dividimos: Esme y Carlisle se fueron en su auto, Rosalie y Emmet en el convertible rojo, y Alice, Jasper y yo en mí preciado Volvo.

Al llegar a Inglaterra paramos por un segundo para echar gasolina y continuamos.

- Lleguemos a la nueva casa – anuncio Alice aplaudiendo

- Es más grande que la otra. – observo Jasper

- Si – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de abrir la puerta del auto y salir.

Ayude a Esme a desempacar y a acomodar los muebles.

- Quiero que sepas que nos mudamos para ayudarte – me dijo Esme

- Lamento molestar – me disculpe con la mirada baja

- Edward, cariño no nos molestas para nada.

- Claro que si. Si no la hubiera dejado no nos tendríamos por qué avernos mudado dos veces.

- ¿Ahora te arrepientes? – me pregunto confundida

- Siempre estaré arrepentido de haber perdido al amor de mi vida – admití – pero nunca me podría perdonar si algo malo le pasa.

- Edward, si la amas tanto ve a buscarla – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Esme tienes que entenderme – le dije – primero, no se donde está, y segundo no la puedo condenar a esta vida

- Por qué no cambiamos de tema – sugirió Esme - ¿Estas emocionado por empezar el Instituto nuevamente? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esme siempre fue de importarle la educación, la familia, y los amigos más que nada en el mundo.

- Mamá, no tengo 10 años.

- Ya lo sé. Pero estoy casi segura de que ingresar al Instituto te mantendrá ocupado. – me dijo riendo

- Ojala que así sea. – dije mientras que sacaba el cuadro del casamiento de Rose y de Emmet y lo colocaba enzima de la repisa de la chimenea.

Por primera vez en un año pase la noche con mi familia. Emmet avía alquilado una película para celebrar que nos aviamos mudado.

- ¿Qué alquilaste? – pregunto Jasper

- _Shrek _

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto Carlisle riendo

- Si. ¿Por qué? Es un clásico – pregunto como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

- Emmet, es para niños de 6 años. – le dije – ¿acaso no te alcanzó con ir al estreno?

- Tal vez no. – dijo asiendo un puchero. 

La película comenzó y nadie hablo asta que termino.

- Alquile otra – anuncio Emmet

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Rosalie mirando a Emmet con desgana 

- _Transformers_ – dijo Emmet con emoción

- Tienes que empezar a ver películas para mayores de 12 años – le dijo Esme riendo

La noche se me paso rápido por primera vez en un año. En la mañana ya estábamos todos preparando las mochilas, excepto por Jasper y Emmet que se encontraban afuera de la casa jugando a las vencidas.

- Jasper, cariño ya déjalo, perderás de nuevo. – Le dijo Alice desanimándolo – ya se está haciendo tarde, ven a preparar tus cosas para el Instituto

- Ok. – dijo desanimado – Pero esto no se acaba aquí – le dijo mirando a Emmet – volveré.

- Como quieras, yo estaré hay para vencerte de nuevo – le dijo Emmet en tono desafiante.

- Tardarán media hora en llegar al Instituto, o sea que si quieren llegar temprano será mejor que se vallan ya. – dijo Carlisle apurándonos.

- Claro en 5 minutos salimos – le dije – oyeron – grité

- Si – dijeron todos en coro.

- Buena suerte – me dijo Esme con una sincera sonrisa

- Gracias mamá – le dije

- Tu padre habló con el director del Instituto. Les asignaran un guía para que les muestre el lugar. Por favor sean amables con él. Traten de hacer amigos. Trata de que Jasper y Emmet no se pelen. Y por favor léele la mente a Jasper lo más que puedas por si las dudas. _Sabes que no tiene muy buen auto control. _– me ordeno como a un niñito que empieza la secundaria

- Mamá tranquila. – le dije posando mis manos en sus hombros mientras que ella suspiraba

- Niños ya se tienen que ir – anunció. 2 segundos después todos bajaron, se despidieron de Esme y de Carlisle y nos dirigimos al Instituto.

- Llegamos - dijo Emmet que avía venido con migo y con Rose en el asiento de atrás ya que su auto se avía roto

Aparqué al lado de un auto azul.

- Esa chica del cartel se parece a Bella – Dijo Rosalie señalando un enorme cartel que decía _Feliz cumpleaños MARIE te queremos mucho _

- Bella no es rubia, no usa maquillaje, y no se llama Marie. – señaló Emmet – Y además, esa chica de allí usa un uniforme de porrista. Solo imagínense a Bella como porrista. Esa definitivamente no es Bella.

- No. Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.


	3. Los nuevos

3 - LOS NUEVOS

POV Bella

_Es imposible. Es solo mi imaginación. _Pensé mientras que caminaba. El no iba a volver, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

- Marie – me llamo Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿he? – pregunté confundida

- Estás muy distraída ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, mejor que nunca – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a la clase de Historia y nos sentamos en el fondo como siempre.

A los 5 minutos de clase la profesora preguntó:

- ¿Quién puede decirme quien fue el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos? – cuando preguntó eso un chico alto con lentes flaco alzó la mano.

- George Washington – dijo acomodándose los anteojos

- Nerd – dijo Nick como si fuera una tos, y no pude evitar reírme.

- Oí eso Nick. Detención por 1 semana – le regañó la profesora

- Yo no soy el que rompe la ley de ser tan viejo – me dijo al oído, y me mordí el labio para no reírme en frente de la profesora, pero fue en vano ya que se me salió la risa inmediatamente.

- Señorita Swan. ¿Nos podría decir que es tan gracioso? – me preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

- No. – dije con tranquilidad

- Se la voy a dejar pasar por qué es su cumpleaños. Pero la próxima acompañara a su amigo en la detención. – me regañó. Aunque no me importo mucho ya que se me hacía divertido pasar la detención con Nick.

- Me portare bien – le dije en tono de niñita de 5 años con una sonrisita inclinando la cabeza a un lado

- Volviendo al tema – continuó - ¿Quién me dice en qué fecha nació? – y cuando dijo eso una chica morocha que usaba un suéter con una pollera como si fuera empresaria se levanto del asiento y dijo:

- El 22 de febrero de 1732, y murió el 14 de diciembre de 1799 – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que se sentaba.

- Que linda falda – susurre con sarcasmo.

Cuando termino la clase vimos a los chicos que contestaron las preguntas de George Washington.

- Lindos lentes Nerd – le dijo Nick al chico alto y flaco, que al parecer se llamaba Vincent

- Que linda ropa – le dije con sarcasmo a la chica, Rachel.

- Ya estuvo – dijo enojada – hey, rubiecita – me llamó

- ¿Sí? – le pregunté mientras que me daba la vuelta para encararla - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- E.. y-yo – titubeo mientras que yo le miraba expectante – me gustan tus zapatos – me dijo

- Gracias – le dije – te los prestaría, pero no te entrarían en esos pies de gigante – le dije mirando sus pies.

- Adiós – se despidió dando media vuelta y saliendo corriendo para el baño.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderán que esto no es la televisión? – preguntó riendo Lucy

- Creo que todavía no lo aprenden - dijo Sam

_Hola, hola ¿Esta encendido? _– Se oyó la voz del director – _Mjm _– se aclaró la garganta – _le quiero dar el feliz cumpleaños a Marie, nuestra capitana del equipo de porristas _– dijo mientras que todos aplaudían y gritaban yo decía unos cuantos gracias – _y ahora me gustaría llamar a la cumpleañera a mi oficina _– dijo ahora enojado – _eso es todo._

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció Sam

- Gracias, pero preferiría que Lucy me acompañara – dije mirando a Lucy

- Claro. Vamos Marie. – me dijo

- Las vemos en el almuerzo. – nos dijo Sam despidiéndonos con la mano

- Adiós – dijimos las dos en coro.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director vimos a la tonta de Rachel.

- Marie Swan, veo que trajo a una amiga – observó el director – señorita Lucey – saludo a Lucy por su nombre completo que tanto odiaba – me temo que le voy a tener que pedir que se retire.

- ¿Marie? – me llamo mirándome

- Está bien Lucy. Espérame en la sala de espera. – le dije sonriendo

- ¿En donde más te esperaría? – me dijo en tono de broma.

- Saldré pronto – le informe

- Yo no diría eso – intervino el director. – por favor siéntese. – dijo mientras que Lucy salía por la puerta y la serraba de un portazo.

- ¿Me puede contar que le dijo a la señorita a la salida de la clase de historia? – dijo señalando a Rachel con la mano.

- No le dije nada – dije con la voz más convincente que tenía. Esa era una de las cosas qué avía aprendido a hacer: mentir, y me gustaba mucho haberlo hecho.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto mientras que yo asentía - ¿Le puede contar lo que me contó a mi? – dijo refiriéndose a Rachel.

- Me dijo que usaba ropa fea, y que tenía los pies de un gigante – dijo mirando al piso.

- Eso no es verdad – mentí casi gritando.

- Señorita Marie, usted sabe que en esta institución queremos que todos nos reconozcan por tener una buena educación, no por tener estudiantes victimas de _bulling_. – me regañó

- Si, si solo diga el castigo. ¿Cuántas semanas? ¿una? ¿tres? – pregunté sacándole importancia.

- Ninguna – me dijo.

- ¿Ninguna? – preguntamos las dos con cara de confusión

- No. Usted será la guía de los nuevos estudiantes que llegaron hoy. Los Cullen

- ¿L-lo-los Cullen? – titubeé

- Si ¿Algún problema? – pregunto

- Ninguno – dije con la mirada perdida - ¿Me puedo ir? – pregunté

- Si. Rachel, usted también se puede ir.

_Tranquila _me ordené mentalmente _No pueden ser ellos. Deben de ser otros Cullen. ¿Cuántos Cullen pueden haber? Es solo una coincidencia _me convencí

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lucy preocupada

- La señorita mal vestida nos delato, eso paso – dije enojada

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundida y preocupada al mismo tiempo - ¿Se atreve a retarte? – preguntó ahora sonando más enojada que confundida - ¿Sabiendo que si esta contra ti esta contra todo el equipo de porristas y de futbol? ¿Acaso quiere morir?

- Es muy estúpida. Pero lo bueno es que solo me toco ser la guía de unos estudiantes nuevos. – dije mirando a Rachel con rabia

- Bueno, eso es mejor que estar en detención. – dijo un poco más calmada.

- Si. – dije volviendo mi vista a Lucy otra vez

- Los chicos nos deben de estar esperando. Vámonos al comedor. – dijo Lucy.

- Si, por lo menos nos distraeremos un poco.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos servimos lo de siempre: Ensalada con una botella de agua a un lado, y nos dirigimos a las mesas del patio, donde siempre nos sentábamos.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada. Avía dos mesas largas. En una se sentaban los tontos o nerds como Rachel o Vincent, y en la otra se sentaban el equipo de porristas y los deportistas como Nick y Sam (esa era la mesa donde nosotras nos sentábamos). Sam nos hizo seña desde su mesa para que nos sentáramos con él y con Nick.

- Les apartamos el lugar chicas – nos dijo Nick sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Acaso nunca comen una hamburguesa? – preguntó Sam mirando la ensalada con asco

- Podría comer una, pero tengo que mantener este cuerpazo – dije en tono de broma señalando mi cuerpo con mi mano.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué quería el director? – dijo Clara, una chica del equipo de porristas.

- ¿Se acuerdan de Rachel? – pregunté

- Si. – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Y por todos me refiero al equipo de football y el de porristas.

- Bueno, saliendo de la clase de historia le dijimos algunas cosas – dije mirando a todos los de la mesa.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Mikel, uno de los chicos del equipo de football.

- Le dije que no me gustaba su ropa, luego me llamo rubiecita y se acobardó y me dijo que tenía lindos zapatos, y yo le di las gracias pero le dije que no se los podía prestar ya que tiene los pies de un gigante. – expliqué – y luego se fue corriendo a decírselo al director. – dije la última frase con tono de burla

- ¿Acaso quiere morir? – preguntó Lisa con odio, una chica del equipo de porristas

- Pregunté lo mismo – coincidió Lucy.

- Parece que si – dije tranquila – pero, primero conocerá nuestro odio – dije dándome la vuelta y mirando a Rachel

- Claro que lo conocerá – dijo Sam

- Lo conocerá muy bien – siguió el juego Nick

- Basta esto ya no es divertido – dije refiriéndome al "Conocerá nuestro odio"

Comí rápido ya que no tenía mucho tiempo por la llamada del director. Cuando terminé, me levanté de la mesa, tire las sobras y me dirigí a la entrada, pero a los dos pasos Sam preguntó con tristeza:

- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

- Si – le respondí dándome la vuelta – me olvidé de contarles que no me toco castigo, solo ser la guía de unos estudiantes nuevos.

- Carne fresa – susurro Mike mientras que se rozaba las manos ridículamente.

- ¡Ha! – grito Nick - ¿Con que no me vas a acompañar en detención por que es tu cumpleaños? – pregunto en tono de broma – Que bien – dijo haciéndose el ofendido

- Seguramente me castiguen en el día, así que no te tienes por qué preocupar – dije pensando en las muchas veces que había pasado en detención con Nick. Se me había pegado la mala costumbre de portarme mal para estar en detención con Nick, no por qué me gustara (Aunque admito que si un poquito), sino por qué nos divertíamos juntos.

- Mas te vale – dijo señalándome con el dedo índice – ahora ve a hacer tu _turcito_ antes de que perdamos a más estudiantes.

- Los veo en la práctica – les dije en tono de despedida.

Me encaminé a la oficina del director, donde supuestamente me encontraría con los estudiantes nuevos.

- Señorita Swan – me sorprendió el director – ya me asustaba que no viniera.

- Tengo que cumplir mi castigo ¿No? – dije con una falsa sonrisa.

- Esa es la actitud – dijo con emoción – ahora déjeme darle este mapa con las clases y lugares que los estudiantes que tienen que ver. – me dijo entregándome un mapa doblado.

- ¿No sería más sencillo darles estos mapas a los estudiantes y que se guíen por si solos como nenes grandes? – pregunté

- Señorita, si no quiere otro castigo tiene que ser agradable con migo, y con los estudiantes ¿Entendido? – dijo con voz enojada

- Entendido. – dije suspirando

- Los estudiantes están en mi oficina – me informo – sea buena guía y deles la bienvenida. – me dijo - Yo me iré al comedor y me comeré mi sándwich de jamón y quesito. – dijo bajo mientras que se daba la vuelta.

- _Es una suerte que tengamos a un director tan adulto como él _– pensé sarcásticamente.

Caminé hasta la oficina del director. Y ahí estaba.

- _Edward _


	4. Nuevos de nuevo

4 – NUEVOS DE NUEVO

- _ Esa chica del cartel se parece a Bella – Dijo Rosalie señalando un enorme cartel que decía Feliz cumpleaños MARIE te queremos mucho _

- _Bella no es rubia, no usa maquillaje, y no se llama Marie. – señaló Emmet – Y además, esa chica de allí usa un uniforme de porrista. Solo imagínense a Bella como porrista. Esa definitivamente no es Bella. _

- _No. Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _

- Bueno, no nos deprimamos ahora. – dijo Alice, a quien no la avía escuchado llegar. 

- Si mejor ya vamos a clases antes de que todo el mundo nos pregunte "¿Eres nuevo?" "¿Cómo te llamas?" – dijo Jasper imitando la voz de una niñita

- No sabía que tenías un gemelo – le dijo Emmet, claramente tratando de frustrar a Jasper - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Emmet. – dijo Jasper – la verdad no me cae bien, es muy afeminado. Creo que es gay.

- Ya es suficiente –dije parando lo que pasaría a ser una pelea – le prometí a Esme que no se matarían hoy.

- ¿Nos podemos ir? – preguntó Rosalie con tono de frustración mientras que se acomodaba su bolso en el hombro.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de la sub. Directora y nos sentamos en las sillas de madera que se encontraban afuera. Estuvimos sentados allí por 10 minutos.

Una chica alta, morocha con un suéter y una pollera alta entro y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre (o sea al lado mío) y agarró una de las revistas que se encontraban en la mesita.

_¿Estudiantes nuevos? _Pensó _¡Ha! Si se mudaron para buscar una mejor vida, ¡Buena suerte! _

- Señorita Rachel, pase por favor – dijo el director asomándose en la puerta de su oficina

- Claro – dijo la chica con timidez.

- Ustedes deben ser los Cullen. Enseguida los atiendo. – dijo con amabilidad

- _¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Rachel_ – se oyó desde la otra habitación

- _Bueno_… _digamos que fui víctima de bulling _– dijo con la voz baja

- _¿Cómo? _– preguntó enojado - _¿Qué le dijeron?_

- _Que tenía ropa fea y los pies de un gigante _

- ¡Ha! – rió Emmet – si se lo dicen debe de ser verdad –dijo riendo

- Emmet no es gracioso – le regañó Alice

- _¿Y quién le dijo eso? _– continuó el director

- _Marie, la capitana del equipo de porristas _– _esa estúpida rubia. _Pensó

- _Ya es suficiente – _dijo el director enojado _– ya es la quinta queja de Marie en la semana. ¿Ni en su cumpleaños puede cooperar un poco?_

_Hola, hola ¿Esta encendido? _– Se oyó una voz, que supuse que sería del director – _Mjm _– se aclaró la garganta – _le quiero dar el feliz cumpleaños a Marie, nuestra capitana del equipo de porristas _– dijo mientras que afuera se oían unos cuantos aplausos y gritos. _¡¿Es enserio? _Pensó Rachel molesta _– acaba de recibir su quinta queja ¿y le desea un feliz cumpleaños a esa perra? _– _y ahora me gustaría llamar a la cumpleañera a mi oficina _– dijo ahora enojado – _eso es todo._

- Por los aplausos, gritos y llamados a la dirección se nota que esta chica es popular. – notó Rosalie.

- Y problemática al parecer. – dijo Jasper – nunca aviamos estado en una escuela tan americana.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté confundido

- Solo piénsalo hermano. Peleas, bulling, porristas, equipo de football – observó.

- Nadie dijo nada de un equipo de football – dijo Emmet

- Y entonces ¿Qué crees que hacen las porristas? ¿Lucir bien y rimar? – dijo Jasper burlándose de Emmet

- ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacen? – preguntó confundido

- Tu solo te quedas en tu propia burbuja de fantasía ¿No es así? – le dije con el seño fruncido

- Tal vez, pero creo que es porque no miro _Glee_ – dijo burlándose

- ¡Yo no lo miro! – dije enojado – Alice y Rose lo miran y yo las acompaño.

- Y bien que te gusta mirarlo – dijo Rosalie con los brazos cruzados

- Y bien que luego andas tarareando las canciones – le siguió Alice

- Mentirosas. – les acusé – además ni se me los nombres de los personajes.

- Claro que sí. Tu sabes bien que Santana esta con Rachel y que Finn está con Brittany. – me dijo Rose

- Es al revés, Rachel está con Finn y Santana está con Brittany – dije corrigiéndola

- ¡Ha! – grito Alice triunfante levantando los brazos - ¡Admite que te gusta!

- Solo un poco – dije desviando la vista.

- ¿Y por qué será? – dijo Rosalie

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté

- El personaje de Rachel se parece mucho a Bella. Solo piénsalo. Lista, aplicada, con carácter, virgen y… ¡Ha! Una niñita buena

- Bella le gana a Rachel y a cualquier personaje de _Glee_** – **dije cruzado de brazos

- Puede ser. – dijo – pero yo sé muy bien que solo lo miras para recordar a Bella. – y allí se termino la conversación. Una vocecita en mi cabeza admitía que era verdad, y otra le pegaba en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol para que se calle.

- ¿familia Cullen? – llamo la recepcioncita

- Nosotros – dijo Rose levantando la mano

- La sub. directora los atenderá. El director esta… ocupado con una estudiante. – dijo – por favor pasen.

- Gracias – dije con amabilidad

- Por favor cierra la puerta – me pidió cuando todos entraron, y justo cuando la cerré otra se abrió

- Disculpen la falta de sillas. Normalmente solemos tener solo dos estudiantes nuevos. Es la primera vez que tenemos a una familia de siete aquí. – explico escribiendo algo en la computadora.

- ¿Me pueden decir sus nombres? – pregunto mirando a Rosalie

- Me llamo Rosalie Hale – dijo indiferente.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto mirando a Alice.

- Alice Cullen – dijo sonriendo

- Jasper Hale – le siguió

- ¿Por qué tienen el mismo apellido? ¿Ya eran hermanos? – pregunto confundida

- Jasper y yo somos gemelos – explicó mirando sus uñas

- Bien. – _Veo que esta chica será amiga de Marie _pensó - ¿Tu nombre? – le preguntó a Emmet

- Emmet Cullen. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya te veo en el equipo de football –dijo riendo mientras que escribía en la computadora

- Y solo me faltas tú – dijo mirándome

- Edward Cullen – dije

_Es amable, guapo ¡en menos de un día ya va a tener a todas las chicas a sus pies! _Pensó.

- Bueno. Quiero que sepan que comenzar en esta escuela no es sencillo. – _Crean me que no lo es _pensó – Pero cualquier problema que tengan avísenme. – nos dijo con una sonrisa. – ahora vallan a almorzar algo, cuando terminen por favor vayan a la oficina del director, vendrá un guía para mostrarlesla Institución.

Nos dirigimos al patio ya que ir al comedor sería una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Qué piensan de la escuela?- preguntó Alice rompiendo el silencio

- Es linda. Y tiene equipo de porristas que ninguna de las que fuimos

- tiene – dijo Rosalie. _Tal vez me una… y si escuchaste eso Edward más te vale que no digas nada _pensó

- No lo haré.

- ¿Qué no harás? – preguntó Emmet confundido

- Nada –dije para confundirlo más

- ¿No harás nada?

- No, no haré nada.

- Estoy confundido – dijo rascándose la cabeza

- Lo sé Emmet. – _esa es la idea _

Un chico alto y morocho entró al patio seguido de una chica baja con el pelo corto con un uniforme de porrista.

- ¿Crees que Marie esté bien? – preguntó el chico, que al parecer se llamaba Nick

- Nick, Marie se puede cuidar sola. Tiene más carácter que ninguna

- persona que conocí jamás – dijo riendo

- Si pero, Lucy: tú sabes lo que siento por ella. No podría soportar que se valla, o que la expulsen.- dijo sentándose en el banco _¿por qué me interesa saber esto? _Me pregunté a mi mismo

- Pues, haciéndola que vaya a detención no la ayudas mucho que digamos. – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Tú sabes que nos divertimos mucho. – dijo señalándola con un dedo – además, cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos creo que ella más disfruta de mi compañía.

- Bueno – dijo suspirando – solo digo que si la quieres cuidar tendrás que preocuparte más por ella, y por su educación – dijo levantando la voz en _educación_ – tengo que ir a la oficina del director para ver qué le pasó a Marie con ese asunto del director.

- Bueno, yo me iré al comedor. Le dije a Sam que tenía que ir al baño, y ya me estoy tardando mucho. Y si alguien te pregunta nunca tuvimos esta conversación – dijo antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta

- Wow – dijo Emmet – creo que si es popular. Te debo 10 dólares Jasper

- Debe de ser una problemática que solo piensa en sí misma – dije bajo para que solo mis hermanos lo escucharan

- ¡Ni siquiera la conoces Edward! – me reprochó Alice – ¿Recuerdas tu primera impresión de Bella?

- No – yo si la sabía pero cada vez que la pensaba me avergonzaba

- Pues yo sí. – dijo con los brazos en las caderas – Pensabas que solo era una chiquilla más del montón, y terminó siendo el amor de tu vida. Ahora prométeme que no vas a juzgar a ninguna otra persona

- Lo prometo mamá – dije en tono de burla.

- Ya son las 10 – dijo Jasper – ya nos tendríamos que ir a la oficina.

- Si vámonos –dijo Rosalie – estar aquí es muy aburrido

Nos dirigimos a la oficina del director para encontrarnos con nuestro guía.

- ¿Hola? – llamé en cuanto llegamos

- ¿Dónde está nuestro guía? – preguntó Alice confundida.

- Lo siento por la tardanza – apareció el director por la puerta – me temo que su guía todavía no ha llegado, pero debe de estar por venir.

- No se preocupe nosotros recién… - empecé

- Ya la voy a buscar – dijo antes de que alguien dijera algo

- A eso le llamo un director desesperado por estudiantes – dijo Rosalie sonriendo

- Si que si – coincidió su esposo

_¡Ahí está! Al fin la encuentro no podemos perder a más estudiantes _pensó

- Tengo que cumplir con mi castigo ¿no? - ¿podría ser…? No imposible.

Esa es la actitud – dijo

- El director con emoción – ahora déjeme darle este mapa con las clases y lugares que los estudiantes que tienen que ver.

- ¿No sería más sencillo darles estos mapas a los estudiantes y que se guíen por si solos como nenes grandes? – preguntó.

- Señorita, si no quiere otro castigo tiene que ser agradable con migo, y con los estudiantes ¿Entendido? – dijo con voz enojada.

- Al parecer le dieron un castigo , y es guiarnos – informé

- ¿Y eso es un castigo? – pregunto Alice ofendida

- Entendido. – dijo la chica suspirando

- Los estudiantes están el mi oficina – le informó –sea buena guía y deles la bienvenida. Yo me iré al comedor y comeré mi sándwich con jamón y quesito – y cuando dijo eso todos nos empezamos a reír, si todos. Después de un año de tristeza un simple comentario me hacía reír

- ¡Edward! ¡Te estás riendo! – notó Emmet emocionado como una niñita

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?- dije aún sonriendo – con un director como esté nuestra vida jamás será aburrida

- Nuestra vida nunca fue aburrida – corrigió Jasper

Y allí entro ella…

- _Edward _– susurró


	5. Te extrañé, pero no puedo decirtelo

5 – TE EXTRAÑE, PERO NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO

- _Edward _

- ¿Bella? – dijo confundido

- ¿Q-q-que haces aquí? – pregunté titubeando

- ¿Por qué estás rubia? – pregunto gritándome Alice antes de que Edward pueda decir algo

- ¿Tú eres Marie? – siguió Jasper

- ¿Eres porrista? – le siguió Emmet

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! – saltó Rosalie – no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para verte así. ¡Y además porrista! No lo puedo creer. – dijo mientras que me agarraba del brazo como si fuera su amiga – creo que podremos empezar de nuevo

- ¿Esto es un sueño? – habló al fin Edward - ¿Acaso esto es un sueño y estos últimos 80 años fueron solo un sueño?

- No, no es un sueño. – aclaré – Responderé a todas sus preguntas ¿hay alguna que quieran agregar? – Edward levantó la mano

- ¿Qué? – pregunté frustrada

- ¿Qué te pasó? – me gritó

- No responderé esa pregunta. Ahora vámonos antes de que me pongan otro castigo – pero cuando dije eso recordé que TENÍA que estar en detención si no quería que Nick no me hablara por un día entero – pensándolo bien porque no me dicen como les ha ido.

- ¿Estás tratando de que te castiguen? – preguntó Alice confundida

- Si. – admití – es bastante divertido si vas con alguien. – dije sonriendo

- Cada vez me pones más orgullosa. – dijo Rosalie mientras que se ponía una mano donde antes estaba su corazón.

- Lamento romperte la burbuja pero nos tienes que mostrar el Instituto. – dijo Jasper – Luego le puedes pegar a alguien y estar en detención el tiempo que quieras

- Está bien – me redí – vallamos a ver este hermoso lugar – dije con sarcasmo mientras que me daba la vuelta. – el director me dio un mapa… que no usare – dije mientras que tiraba el mapa a la basura

- ¿Y cómo sabrás para donde ir? – preguntó Edward

- Fácil, iremos a los lugares más importantes. – dije sacándole importancia

- ¿Cómo cual? – preguntó confundido y con algo de miedo, no sé por qué

- El gimnasio

- ¿No que tu odiabas gimnasia? – preguntó Jasper confundido

- Si. Pero cuando cierta persona se fue, cambie todo de mí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emmet

- Para una chica cuando terminan con ella es mejor cambiar un poco en vez de quedarse llorando en un rincón – esta vez fue Rose la que contestó, y yo simplemente asentí

- ¿Podemos empezar el recorrido? – pregunté

- Vamos – dijo Edward mientras que se acercaba a la puerta y la abría

- Gracias – dije bajo

- De nada – dijo con la sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba. ¿Acaso se creía que sonriéndome así me pondría a sus pies para que luego me deseche de nuevo?

Camine hasta donde terminaba el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tiene de importante esto? – pregunto Alice

- ¿Quién es la guía aquí? – pregunté con mis brazos en las caderas – aquí es donde los nuevos, o sea ustedes – expliqué – no tienen que ir.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Emmet divertido

- Porque este es el rincón donde el equipo de football y el de basquetbol atormentan a la gente nueva, y a los Nerds – dije recordando cómo una vez un chico se hizo "pipi" en los pantalones del susto – hay esos Nerds – dije sonriendo

- Odio cuando la gente hace eso – dijo Edward – es síndrome de inseguridad

- Yo no soy insegura – dije haciendo un puchero – grosero

- ¡Bella! – me reprocho Edward – eso está mal

- Tal vez pero ellas me provocan

- ¿ellas? – preguntó Jasper - ¿Y cómo te provocan? ¿he?

- No lo sé – dije frustrada – levantando la mano y portándose bien

- ¿Cómo tú antes de… esto?- preguntó Edward señalándome con la mano

- Si – admití – cada vez que pienso en mi me dan ganas de viajar en el tiempo y golpearme con un palo de beisbol

- Me alegra tanto que comprendas mi sentimiento – dijo Rose

- Lo sé – dije felizmente – bueno ahora… - dije mientras que caminaba por los pasillos – estos son los baños… que la verdad no sé por qué se los muestro por qué no van, pero ya que.

Seguimos caminando por el Instituto mostrándoles lugares que usábamos normalmente.

- Este es el comedor – dije señalando las mesas de piedra del patio

- ¿Por qué hay solo dos mesas? – preguntó Jasper

- Por qué nos dividimos en dos grupos. – dije como si fuera obvio – Ustedes se sientan ahí… menos Rose, tu seguramente te sientes en MI mesa – dije señalando el mi

- ¿Por qué Rosalie sí y nosotros no? – preguntó Alice enojada

- Si alguno de ustedes se unen a algún equipo deportivo o en tu caso Alice en el equipo de porristas me avisan y se podrán sentar en LA mesa. – dije - ¿Notaron él LA? Esta es una mesa cualquiera – dije señalando la mesa de la derecha – y esta es LA mesa.

- Pero Rose todavía no es porrista – señaló Jasper

- Lo sé, pero pronto lo será – dije sonriéndole a Rosalie sinceramente

- Gracias – dijo Rose

- Bueno ahora guarde lo mejor para el final – dije con emoción mientras que sonreía de oreja a oreja – Síganme

Pase por muchas clases que ignoré ya que no me parecían importantes, y me dirigí hasta que llegamos al lugar que buscaba.

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el instituto – dije mirando a todos y cada uno de los cinco.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Edward mirando para todos lados

- Ya lo veras _Eddie _– le dije para molestarlo con el apodo que tanto odiaba

Abrí la puerta para ver a mi grupo de porristas practicando mejor que nunca.

- Impresionante ¿he? – Pregunté mientras que veía como todos se quedaban con la boca abierta – cierren la boca que entran moscas – dije en tono burlón mirando a Edward con una sonrisa

- ¿T-tu puedes hacer esto? – preguntó tartamudeando

- Si no, no sería la capitana – dije mientras que veía a Edward acercarse más a mí. – mi burbuja Edward, mi burbuja – dije mientras que lo empujaba para que guardara distancia

- Lo siento – dijo mirándome con el seño fruncido - ¿Puedes abrirte de piernas? – pregunto mientras que veía como Clara saltaba estirando sus dos piernas a sus costados.

- Si – dije con una sonrisa de orgullo – mientras que tú estabas haciendo no-se-que-cosa en no-se-donde yo estaba aprovechando mi tiempo en clases de ballet, hip hop, moderno, y muchas más. – dije posando mis manos en mis caderas mientras que sentía la mirada fija de Edward sobre mí.

- ¿Sabes bailar? – pregunto en tono divertido.

- SI EDWARD – le dije elevando el volumen y ganándome las miradas de el equipo de porristas y la de los Cullen

- ¿Marie? ¿Por qué gritas? – me preguntó la entrenadora confundida mientras que paraba la música - ¿Por qué no viniste a la práctica?

- Pregúnteselo al director. Creo que tiene algo contra mi – dije culpando al director

- Marie, eso todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo sacándole importancia

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Lucy curiosa mirando a Edward mientras que se secaba una pequeña gota de sudor con una toalla

- Ellos son los Cullen – dije – ella es Rosalie, el es Emmet, ella es Alice, el es Jasper – dije señalando a cada uno con la mano – y… él es… Edward – aún con él allí me costaba decir su nombre. – Chicos les presento a Lucy, mi mejor amiga – y cuando dije esto, la cara de Alice se volvió una mueca de dolor.

- Un gusto – dijo Lucy feliz – Te necesitamos en la práctica – dijo volviéndose hacia mi

- Pero estoy haciendo el recorrido – dije apenada. Si venía al Instituto era solo porque quería ir a la práctica, no por otra cosa. – Amenos que… - pensé - ¿no les molestaría quedarse viendo por un ratito en las bancas? – pregunté mirando a todos

- No – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Genial – dije aliviada – solo siéntense aquí, no se muevan… y disfruten la función – dije mientras que los guiaba a los bancos.

- Marie, tu diriges – me dijo la entrenadora

Hice mi rutina sin ningún problema, ya que la habíamos hecho ¿siete veces? – No lo recordaba, ya avía perdido la cuenta – a la semana.

Cuando terminé me dirigí a los bancos donde todos me veían con cara rara.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida mientras que miraba por atrás de mi hombro - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Que lo hiciste muy bien! ¡eso pasa! – gritó Emmet con la cara seria

- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunté confundida

- ¡No es genial! – gritó Jasper

- Qué bien. Pero ¿por qué gritan? – pregunté confundida sonriendo

- ¡No lo sé! – gritó Edward, lo que me hizo reír

- Les seguiré el juego ¿saben? – dije - ¡Paren! – grité, y esta vez fue Edward el que rió

- ¿Marie? – me llamó la voz de Sam

- ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó Nick divertido

- Hola chicos – los saludé con emoción - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté confundida

- Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí ¿recuerdas? – dijo Nick

- Lo olvidé – susurré mientras que me pegaba en la frente por cabeza dura.

- No importa – dijo Nick con comprensión - ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó mirando a Edward de mala manera, y al darme vuelta me di cuenta que Edward también lo miraba así.

- Ellos son Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Edward. – dije nuevamente – Ellos son mis amigos Nick y Sam – les dije encarándolos

- ¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Nick mirando a Edward de mala manera

- He… - _día algo Bella _me ordenó mi subconsciente – Si. – admití

- ¿De dónde? – preguntó Nick nuevamente, pero no me miraba seguía con su vista fija en Edward

- Edward era… - dije mirando al piso – Algo así como… _mi novio _– dije entre dientes

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam acercándose más

- Edward era mi novio – dije ahora más alto, mientras que me daba vuelta a ver a Edward, quien miraba también a Nick de mala manera.

- ¿Era? – dijo Nick ahora mirándome a mí con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos azules.

- Si era – dije mientras que recordaba la forma tan especial en la que había terminado con migo – el… termino con migo – le dije

- ¿O sea que no sietes nada por él? - ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso miso en frente de Edward?

- He… no – mentí. Claro que cuando dije eso sentí a todas las miradas de los Cullen clavadas en mi espalda

- Solo quería saber eso – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras que se daba la vuelta para y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

- Lo siento – estimulo con la boca Sam, y lo único que pude hacer fue alzarme de hombros y susurrar un inaudible "No es tu culpa"

- Eso fue… - comenzó Edward

- Interesante – terminó Emmet

- Yo… Yo no… - no sabía que decir. Tal vez: Yo no quise decirlo, la verdad es que te sigo amando Edward, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti día y noche, y cuando veo a alguna pareja besándose me gustaría que fuéramos nosotros. Pero no podía decirle eso, el terminó con migo, era obvio que él no me amaba. – Yo no quise herirte – le dije mirándolo, por lo menos eso era verdad.

- No pasa nada – dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba, pero no llego a sus ojos. – Si me disculpan… - dijo mientras que se levantaba y salía por donde Nick había salido.

- Iré… - comenzó Jasper – Iré a hablar con él – dijo mientras que salía corriendo por Edward.

- Lo siento – dije avergonzada

- Ya se le pasara – dijo Alice

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no seguimos con el recorrido? – pregunté fingiendo que todo estaba bien

- Si ¿Por qué no? – dijo Emmet restándole importancia a lo de su hermano

- Pero… tengo que solucionar algo antes. Quédense aquí – les ordené

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo para encontrarme con la persona quien yo quería hablar seriamente.

- Nick – le llamé

- Ho, hola ricitos – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? – dije salteándome el saludo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido – ¿lo del nuevo?

- Tiene nombre y es Edward – le dije con mis brazos cruzados

- Como sea

- Por favor, contesta la pregunta.

- He… yo – dijo pasándose su mano por su pelo morocho

- ¿Qué te pas…? - pero no pude continuar por qué cuando me quise acordar, los labios de Nick estaban sobre los míos.


	6. ¿Bella?

6 – ¿BELLA?

POV Edward

- Edward – susurro

- ¿Bella? - ¿esa era mi Bella?

- ¿Q-q-que haces aquí? – titubeo refiriéndose a mí, obviamente no se alegraba de verme.

- ¿Qué haces rubia? – le gritó Alice, cosa que me molestó

- ¿Tú eres Marie? – siguió Jasper

- ¿Eres porrista? – no sabía a qué se refería hasta que la vi de arriba abajo. Tenía un uniforme de porrista azul con unos zapatos _Nike _muy parecidos a los que usaba Rosalie para ir a cazar. Su hermoso cabello marrón ahora era rubio y estaba mucho más flaca que antes.

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! – saltó Rosalie lo que nos hizo abrir los ojos de par en par a todos en la habitación, a excepción de Bella – No sabes cuánto tiempo espere verte así. ¡Y además porrista! No puedo creerlo - ¿Esa era Rosalie? – Creo que podremos empezar de nuevo – repito la pregunta ¿Esa era Rosalie? Me pregunté mientras que veía como le agarraba el brazo. Esto era algo que nunca pensé ver.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? – hablé al fin, luego de salir del _shock _del momento - ¿Acaso esto es un sueño y los últimos 80 años fueron solo un sueño? - Eso era una opción, la otra era que era un vampiro demente

- No, no es un sueño – dijo Bella, era tan hermoso poder oír su voz de nuevo. Quería correr y abrazarla, decirle que no la volvería a dejar, pero todavía no podía moverme. – Responderé a todas sus preguntas ¿hay alguna que quieran agregar? – tenía que preguntar esto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con frustración, por un segundo pensé que era Rosalie

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le grité

- No responderé a eso – me dijo con cara molesta. _Estúpido Edward _me regañé internamente – Ahora vámonos antes que me pongan otro castigo – y cuando dijo eso se quedo pensando unos 5 segundos y luego dijo – pensándolo bien por qué no me dicen como les ha ido

- ¿Estás tratando de que te castiguen? – le preguntó Alice enfadada

- Si. – admitió, lo que me hizo abrir mis ojos de par en par ¿Esa era Bella? ¿La chica dulce, nada egoísta que solía ser mi novia? – es bastante divertido si vas con alguien – dijo, y recordé la charla de los dos chicos en el patio. _Lucy: tú sabes lo que siento por ella. No podría soportar que se valla o que la expulsen_ – _Pues, haciendo que vaya a detención no la ayudas mucho _¡Nick! Ese chico era el culpable de que Bella estuviera así

- Cada vez me pones más orgullosa – Enserio… ¿Era necesario que se ponga la mano en donde no había más que vacío?

- Lamento romperte la burbuja, pero nos tienes que mostrar el Instituto – dijo Jasper enojado ¿Por qué? No lo sé, ya que el señorito bloqueaba sus pensamientos – Luego le puedes pegar a alguien y estar en detención el tiempo que quieras – dijo y yo lo miré con el seño fruncido ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

- Está bien – se rindió – vallamos a ver este hermoso lugar. El director me dio un mapa… que no usare – dijo mientras que tiraba el mapa a la basura. Ver eso era muy raro. Bella siempre seguía las reglas.

- ¿Y cómo sabrás para donde ir? – pregunté confundido

- Fácil, iremos a los lugares más importantes – dijo alzándose de hombros

- ¿Cómo cual? – dije con algo de miedo de que nos llevara con el equipo de football para que me maten. _¿Por qué tienes miedo Edward? _Me pregunté _los destrozarías en dos segundos _

- El gimnasio – dijo. Ese era el último lugar que pensé que diría

- ¿No que tú odiabas gimnasia? – preguntó Jasper confundido

- Si. Pero cuando cierta persona se fue, - dijo refiriéndose a mi – cambié todo de mí

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emmet divertido

- Para una chica cuando terminan con ella es mejor cambiar un poco en vez de quedarse llorando en un rincón – esta vez fue Rose la que contestó.

- ¿Podemos empezar el recorrido? – preguntó frustrada

- Vamos – dije mientras que le abría la puerta

- Gracias – dijo bajito

- De nada – le dije sonriendo. Rubia, morocha, hasta con el pelo azul ¿Acaso podría existir una mujer más hermosa que la que tenía enfrente?

Caminó hasta donde terminaba el pasillo ¿Qué rayos tenía esto de importante?

- ¿Qué tiene de importante esto? – pregunto Alice, sacándome la pregunta de la lengua

- ¿Quién es la guía aquí? – preguntó con sus pálidos brazos en sus caderas – aquí es donde los nuevos, o sea ustedes – explicó – no tienen que ir.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Emmet divertido

- Porque este es el rincón donde el equipo de football y el de basquetbol atormentan a la gente nueva, y a los Nerds – dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja – hay esos Nerds

- Odio cuando la gente hace eso – dije molesto – es síndrome de inseguridad

- Yo no soy insegura – dijo haciendo un puchero – grosero

- ¡Bella! – _¿Por qué siento que estoy discutiendo con Alice? _Pensé – eso está mal

- Tal vez pero ellas me provocan

- ¿ellas? – preguntó Jasper - ¿Y cómo te provocan? ¿he?

- No lo sé – dijo con el mismo tono de Rosalie – levantando la mano y portándose bien

- ¿Cómo tú antes de… esto?- le pregunté señalándola con la mano. No me mal entiendan, estaba hermosa… pero no era la misma Bella

- Si – admitió – cada vez que pienso en mi me dan ganas de viajar en el tiempo y golpearme con un palo de beisbol

- Me alegra tanto que comprendas mi sentimiento – dijo Rose

- Lo sé – dijo felizmente ¿Por qué? No lo sé – bueno ahora… - dijo mientras que caminaba por los pasillos con su pequeña silueta – estos son los baños… que la verdad no sé por qué se los muestro por qué no van, pero ya que.

Siguió caminando por todo el Instituto mostrándonos lugares "importantes" según ella.

- Este es el comedor – dijo señalando las dos mesas de piedra que se encontraban frente a nosotros

- ¿Por qué hay solo dos mesas? – preguntó Jasper

- Por qué nos dividimos en dos grupos. –dijo restándole importancia – Ustedes se sientan ahí… menos Rose, tu seguramente te sientes en MI mesa – dijo

- ¿Por qué Rosalie sí y nosotros no? – preguntó Alice enojada

- Si alguno de ustedes se unen a algún equipo deportivo o en tu caso Alice en el equipo de porristas me avisan y se podrán sentar en LA mesa. – dijo - ¿Notaron él LA? Esta es una mesa cualquiera, y esta es LA mesa.

- Pero Rose todavía no es porrista – señaló Jasper

- Lo sé, pero pronto lo será – ¿Sería posible que al final de todo Rose y Bella se hagan amigas?

- Gracias – dijo Rose

- Bueno ahora guarde lo mejor para el final – dijo con mucha emoción, demasiada para Bella – Síganme

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el instituto – dijo mirándonos a todos

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté mirando todos los carteles pegados en las paredes

- Ya lo veras _Eddie _– dijo llamándome con ese horrible apodo

Abrió la puerta para encontrarnos con un montón de chicas haciendo todo un espectáculo… del buen modo

- Impresionante ¿he? – Preguntó Bella con tono de orgullo en su voz – cierren la boca que entran moscas – dijo en tono burlón mientras que me miraba

- ¿T-tu puedes hacer esto? – pregunté tartamudeando

- Si no, no sería la capitana – me dijo ¿Bella era capitana? Ya lo avía visto todo – mi burbuja Edward, mi burbuja – dijo mientras que me empujaba a un lado. No entendía nada hasta que me di cuenta que me acercaba a Bella cada vez más

- Lo siento – me disculpe - ¿Puedes abrirte de piernas? – pregunté mientras que miraba a una chica increíblemente elástica

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo – mientras que tú estabas haciendo no-se-que-cosa en no-se-donde yo estaba aprovechando mi tiempo en clases de ballet, hip hop, moderno, y muchas más. – dijo mientras que me miraba.

- ¿Sabes bailar? – pregunté en tono divertido. Solo imaginarla bailar con su torpeza me hacía reír

- SI EDWARD – me gritó, ganándose la mirada de todos en el salón

- ¿Marie? ¿Por qué gritas? – le preguntó una señora de unos 30 años de pelo corto y castaño - ¿Por qué no viniste a la práctica?

- Pregúnteselo al director. Creo que tiene algo contra mi –dijo ¿Qué tenía que ver el director en esto?

- Marie, eso todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo sacándole importancia

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó la chica que vimos en el patio mientras que me miraba, lo que me puso incomodo _Recuerda Lucy, solo tienes ojos para Nick. _Se recordó

- Ellos son los Cullen – dijo – ella es Rosalie, el es Emmet, ella es Alice, el es Jasper – los presentó señalando a cada uno con la mano – y… él es… Edward – que bien se sentía oír mi nombre en sus labios – Chicos les presento a Lucy, mi mejor amiga – ¿No se daba cuenta de que a Alice le dolía eso?

- Un gusto – dijo felizmente – Te necesitamos en la práctica – dijo de golpe

- Pero estoy haciendo el recorrido – dijo con tristeza – Amenos que… - se quedó pensando - ¿no les molestaría quedarse viendo por un ratito en las bancas? – preguntó mirándonos

- No – dijimos

- Genial – dijo – solo siéntense aquí, no se muevan… y disfruten la función – dijo. Esto sí sería interesante

- Marie, tu diriges – dijo la entrenadora

_HO POR DIOS _pensé. ¡Sí que había subestimado a Bella! ¿Esa era la torpe Bella que se caía en piso plano? No, realmente no era ella. Bailaba I-N-C-R-E-Í-B-L-E-M-E-N-T-E. Había una palabra para describir a esta mujer: perfecta. No, ella era más que eso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella confundida. No me había dado cuenta que se acercaba a nosotros - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Que lo hiciste muy bien! ¡eso pasa! – gritó Emmet con la cara seria

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- ¡No es genial! – gritó Jasper

- Qué bien. Pero ¿por qué gritan? – preguntó con sus ojos (ahora verdes) bien abiertos

- ¡No lo sé! – grité _¿Por qué grito? _Me pregunté

- Les seguiré el juego ¿saben? – dijo - ¡Paren! – gritó y esta vez fui yo el que se rió ¿Podría ser más adorable?

- ¿Marie?

- ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó ese chico Nick divertido.

_Genial Edward, dejaste a tu ex novia como una loca _me reprochó Rosalie

- Hola chicos – los saludó - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí ¿recuerdas? – dijo Nick. Genial, ahora se juntaban los dos

- Lo olvidé – susurró.

- No importa – dijo Nick con comprensión - ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó _Mierda. Este es el chico nuevo del que todas las chicas hablan. ¿y si Marie también se enamora de él? No… imposible, Marie nunca se enamoraría de un nuevo _pensó mientras que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, cara que le devolví

- Ellos son Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Edward. – nos presentó nuevamente – Ellos son mis amigos Nick y Sam – nos dijo

- ¿Ya se conocían? – le preguntó Nick. Ni que fuera la novia para que le pregunte todo eso. Por qué no lo era… ¿Cierto?

- Si. – dijo

- ¿De dónde? – ya tenía que dejar de molestar a Bella, ¿no notaba que la hacía sentirse incomoda?

- Edward era… - dijo mirando al piso – Algo así como… _mi njobso _– dijo algo que no entendí

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio acercándose más

- Edward era mi novio – dijo ahora más alto. La palabra ERA se me clavó en la espalda como un cuchillo

- ¿Era? – dijo con felicidad. ¿Es posible que Mike Newton tenga un hermano perdido? Por qué creo que lo hallamos

- Si era – dijo bajito – el… terminó con migo

- ¿O sea que no sietes nada por él? – preguntó. _Estúpido _susurre

- He… no – dijo. Bella no sentía nada por mí. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? Mejor dicho existiendo. Mi único amor no me quería más

- Solo quería saber eso – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras que se daba la vuelta para y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

No sé que más pasó, porque mi mente ya no podía reaccionar.

- Eso fue… - Comencé

- Interesante – terminó Emmet. Esas no eran las palabras que buscaba… pero igual servían

- Yo… Yo no… - tartamudeo. ¿Por qué no terminaba la frase como debería? "Yo no te amo" – Yo no quise herirte – dijo al fin

- No pasa nada – dije sonriendo lo mejor que pude, pero sabía que no había llegado a mis ojos – Si me disculpan… - dije mientras que me encaminaba a la puerta de salida. Mi mente no funcionaba más que para recordar la última charla tan especial.

- _Iré… iré a hablar con él _– Se oyó la voz de Jasper a lo lejos

Lo que me faltaba, que mi hermano me viniera a consolar.

- _Nick _– se oyó la vos de Bella a lo lejos. Me quería ir, pero mis pies no se movían

- _Ho, hola ricitos_ –le dijo. ¿Ya tenía un apodo para ella?

- _¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? _– dijo enojada, mientras que yo inconscientemente me acercaba cada vez más a ellos

- _¿Qué?_ _¿Lo del nuevo? - _¿ahora era el nuevo?

- _Tiene nombre, y es Edward –_ dijo con sus bracitos cruzados. Me escondí atrás de los _locker _para que no vieran que estaba allí.

_Edward… Ven aquí Eddy y convenceré a Emmet para que te dé el oso más grande…_ ¿Acaso pensaba Jasper que era un perro?

- _Como sea _– dijo apartando la vista de Bella

- _Por favor, contesta la pregunta _– dijo suspirando frustrada

- _He_…_ yo… - Es ahora o nunca Nick _pensó

- _¿Qué rayos te pas…? _– y ahí estaba la cosa que nunca quise ver: Bella estaba besando a Nick


	7. Mi estúpido error I

7 – MI ESTÚPIDO ERROR I

Los labios de Nick no se movían, probablemente esperando a que yo reaccionara. Luego de tres segundos reaccioné y empecé a mover mis labios y serré mis ojos ¿Qué más daba? Edward no me quería y se podía conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera. Una cantante, supermodelo o una vampiresa tan hermosa como Rosalie. Las opciones eran ilimitadas siendo Edward.

Nick separo nuestras caras para poder respirar

- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunté

- ¿Desde cuándo qué? – pregunto con el seño fruncido

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por mí? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

- No lo sé… ¿3 meses? – bueno… esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Tal vez algo más romántico como "desde la primera vez que te vi." o algo mejor que "3 meses"

- Mira Marie… Sé que esto es difícil de procesar pero quiero que sepas que eres la luz que me ilumina – cuando dijo eso dejé de escuchar y simplemente asentí. Fijé la vista en los lockers y vi que algo se movía. Solo podía ser una persona: Edward.

_¿Así que espiando Edward? _ Pensé _pues espía esto _pensé y volví a besar a Nick con pasión. Y cuando me separé él dijo:

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó con una GRAN sonrisa

- ¿Eh? – pregunté confundida

- Marie… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?


	8. Mi estúpido error II

8 – MI ESTÚPIDO ERROR II

- _Marie… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

- Si – solté. ¿Por qué? No lo sé

- Ho por dios. No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado este momento – dijo

- ¿Es enserio? – pregunté con el seño fruncido - ¿Cuánto tiempo para ti son 3 meses?

- No lo arruines Marie – me dijo regañándome

- Lo siento. Te quiero Nick. – le dije

- Y yo a ti hermosa – Mientras que me abrazaba

Wow. De todas las cosas que me imaginé que me diría Nick nunca pensé que me diría justo eso. Empecé a acariciar su espalda, pero fue peor porque me recordó que así era como yo acariciaba a Edward, y sin querer una pequeña lágrima se resbaló de mi mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Nick preocupado mientras que me limpiaba la lagrima que caía.

- Es solo que estoy muy feliz – mentí.

Un viento atrás hizo que mi cabello volara.

- Está empezando a hacer frío – noto Nick – vamos, está por sonar la campana.

- Pero quedé en seguir el recorrido con los Cullen – dije

- No te preocupes – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jasper – les diré que estás ocupada

- ¿Hace cuanto que estás escuchando? – preguntó Nick algo enojado encarando a Jasper

- No lo sé, diez, quince segundos – dijo mientras que veía como su pié sea balanceaba de un lado a otro

- Te diré algo, nuevo – empezó Nick, pero yo agarré su hombro y lo detuve para que no hiciera nada imprudente

- No Nick. – le dije

- Te salvaste porque mi novia me detuvo, pero ya te las vas a ver…

- Si, si ¿Cómo no? – dijo mientras que avanzaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros, pero paró y me susurró en el oído

- Espero que Edward no esté muy mal.

- Solo camina, o te juro que pondré a todo el equipo de futbol en tu contra – le advertí. El simplemente bufó y continuó caminando

- ¿Pero quien se cree? – dijo Nick mirando por donde se había ido

- Nick, no lo proveces es muy fuerte – le advertí

- ¿Para _Moaa_? – dijo riendo

- Está bien, apréndelo por las malas – le dije

La campana sonó y yo me fui para Biología y Nick para Química. Me senté en el lugar de siempre, o sea al fondo con Clara.

- Buenos días clase. – saludó el profesor – Veo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante, Edward Cullen. – _Hay, la ironía _pensé. – Espero que se comporte señor Cullen. – le advirtió

- ¿A dónde te fuiste? – me preguntó Clara en un susurro

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté confundida

- Ya sabes, en la práctica – me dijo – dejaste a esos pobres chicos solos, hasta que uno de sus hermanos les fue a avisar – dijo riendo

- Estuve… ocupada – dije haciéndome la misteriosa con una pequeña sonrisita en mis labios.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Nick? – me preguntó con una sonrisa picara

- Tal vez… - dije mientras que las dos soltábamos una carcajada

- _Mjm _– se aclaró la garganta el profesor – Señorita Swan, ¿puede repetir lo último que dije? _– mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda _maldije en mi mente.

- He… me arriesgaré ¿Tenía algo que ver con las células? – pregunté

- Ni cerca. – dijo el profesor enojado mientras que se cruzaba de brazos – necesito hablar con usted cuando la clase termine – me aviso y luego siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón 

- Marie, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero si sigues así pueden que te expulsen – me dijo Clara con cara de preocupación 

- Amiga, no te preocupes. – la calmé – siempre te dicen lo mismo: Te ponen una observación, te dicen que te van a expulsar, luego se dan cuenta que esa estudiante es una de las más talentosa del instituto y no te pasa nada. – dije restándole importancia

- Si. – coincidió Clara con migo

La clase transcurrió rápido, ya que con Clara estuvimos hablando de todo menos de estudiar o de los exámenes.

Espere a que todos salieran para que el profesor pudiera hablar con migo a solas.

- ¿Quería hablar con migo profesor? – dije haciéndome la inocente mientras que me acercaba a su escritorio 

- Si – dijo mientras que se volteaba a verme. – necesito que mires esto. – dijo mientras que me entregaba una pequeña tablilla con todas las calificaciones.

- Están todas en rojo – observé – menos deportes

- Así es. – coincidió – Marie odio decirte esto, pero si en una semana no subes tus notas, por lo menos a 9, lamento decirte que no podrás graduarte. – me dijo

- Pero… pero… No podré subir de 4 a9 en una semana yo sola. – dije mientras que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta

- Lo sé. – dijo mientras que yo le miraba con rabia y confusión – por eso te conseguí un tutor. – me dijo ignorando mi mirada – el chico nuevo – No me gustaba como sonaba eso – Edward Cullen.

- Pero… ¡no puede ponerme con él! – le grité 

- ¿Entonces prefieres estudiar sola? – me preguntó de brazos cruzados. Yo simplemente bajé la cabeza avergonzada

- No – susurré 

- Mira Marie, recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste a clase. Eras una gran estudiante hasta que te hiciste porrista. – dijo mientras que pasaba su brazo por mi hombro – yo sé que puedes dar más. Eres una mujer hermosa, independiente e inteligente. Solo te falta un empujoncito. – dijo con una sonrisa 

- Gracias – le agradecí – sé que he causado muchos problemas, pero quiero que sepa que yo no soy así, que este solo es un disfraz para ocultar la verdadera yo.

- Lo sé Marie, lo sé. 

Salí de la clase de bilogía y le mandé un mensaje a Nick para avisarle que saldría tarde hoy y que no me esperara. Caminé hasta el_ locker _de Edward para avisarle que iba a ser mi tutor.

- Edward – le llame con una sonrisa para sonar amable

- ¿Qué? – me contestó con frialdad

- ¿Te enteraste? Vas a ser mi tutor – le dije 

- ¿Así que eso tampoco puedes hacerlo bien? – pregunto encarándome

- ¿He? - ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

- ¿Quieres saber de qué estoy hablando? – me preguntó. Yo asentí – Bien te explicaré. – dijo – Sabes, creo eres una de las personas más egoístas que he conocido. No te importa nada. Haces que la gente sufra y no piensas en ellas. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres mala, grosera, egoísta e irresponsable. – dijo. Sus palabras se me clavaron en el pecho como una navaja en el corazón. Sentí como el hueco en mi corazón se volvía a abrir - ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacer algo bien? – dijo serrando la puerta de su locker de un portazo. Me quede parada allí en shock mientras que veía como se alejaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? ¿Por qué me lo decía? ¿Es que ya no me amaba? _Claro que no te ama estúpida m_e dijo mi lado realista _él cortó contigo y YA NO TE AMA entiéndelo y supéralo. _

_M_arqué el número de Nick, ya que me lo sabía de memoria y esperé a que me contestara

- _¿Diga? _– se sintió la voz de Nick en la línea del teléfono

- Hola_ –_ lo salude

- _¿Quién habla?_ – preguntó confundido

- Nick, soy yoBe… Marie – dije. ¡Casi le decía que era Bella! Pero no lo era, Bella era tierna, buena y siempre se preocupaba por los demás, Marie era… todo lo contrario.

- _¡Ho! Hola cariño. No te entendía la voz ¿Estuviste llorando? _– me pregunto. Sin darme cuenta, unas lagrimas traicioneras habían abandonado mis ojos y habían dejado un rastro de delineador negro

- No, no es eso. – mentí – es solo que tengo un pequeño resfriado – dije serrando los ojos para que las lagrimas no siguieran fluyendo

- _Ho. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar en mi auto?_ – me preguntó, y me recordó que la campana ya había sonado.

- ¿Podrías? – le pedí

- _Claro amor. En 5 minutos estoy allí _– dijo

- Adiós – dije mientras que cerraba el celular.

Corrí al baño y me enceré en uno de los pequeños cuartos donde estaban los inodoros, y me largue a llorar.

¿Cómo era que Edward, el educado y caballeroso Edward, me había dicho eso a mí? Y lo peor: todo este tiempo sin Edward, nunca me importo todas las cosas malas que la gente pensara de mi. Pero cuando Edward me dijo todo eso… no sé que me paso.

La melodía de _Teenage dream _de Katy Perry en mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Diga? – contesté

- _Marie, ya estoy afuera _– me dijo la voz de Nick

- Genial – me alivie – en 1 minuto estoy afuera

- _Ok – _dijo antes de cortar

Salí del baño para verme más presentable. Ahogué un grito al ver todo el maquillaje en mi cara.

- Maldita sea – maldije despacito. Aguerre una toallita de papel con jabón y me lo pase por debajo de mis ojos para poder lucir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me dirigí a la puerta de salida del Instituto para poder ver el Chevrolet rojo flamante de Nick estacionado.

Me dirigí y abrí la puerta del copiloto para poder sentarme al lado de Nick

- Hola – le salude, sin muchas ganas

- Hola – me dijo emocionado - ¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto mientras que tocaba mi frente con su mano

- No, la verdad que no – confesé - ¿Nos podríamos ir? – le dije con miedo de mirarlo a los ojos

- Si – dijo mientras que arrancaba el auto

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Nick, pero le reste importancia e hice como si no lo hubiera notado. En vez de preocuparme por eso, me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward.

"_¿Por qué no puedes hacer algo bien?_". Esas palabras, esas simples palabras, resonaron en mi cabeza cada segundo, cada minuto, del viaje.

- Llegamos – dijo Nick haciendo que me sobresaltara

- Gracias – le dije mientras que depositaba un beso en sus labios

- No hay de que – me dijo con una sincera sonrisa. - ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunto con preocupación en sus ojos

- No, no te preocupes. Es solo un resfriado – le dije

- Está bien. – dijo un poco decepcionado - ¿Te veo mañana? – me pregunto

- Claro que sí – le dije mientras que me bajaba del auto.

Al entrar a mi pequeño apartamento, tiré mi bolso en el sillón del living, me dirigí a mi cuarto, me encerré y me largue a llorar nuevamente.

Ya no me importaba nada, ya que nadie me podía ver.

_¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?_ _¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?_

- ¡YA SAL DE MI CABEZA EDWARD CULLEN! – grité mientras que tiraba un almohadón a la ventana, haciendo que esta resonara

Así de miserable como me encontraba me tire en mi cama, y de a poco, me fui durmiendo.

¿Nunca les pasó que están soñando algo, y justo aparece una parte que no te gusta, más bien que odias, pero por alguna estúpida razón, tu cerebro simplemente no reacciona y esa escena que te asusta, no la puedes cambiar? Pues a mí me paso justo eso.

Soñé que estaba en un cuarto lleno de paredes negras, y de pronto Edward aparecía.

- Edward – susurré con una sonrisa mientras que corría a abrazarlo

- No, no me toces – me decía Edward mientras que se alejaba de mí – yo no dejo que una chiquilla miserable y tonta me toqué

- Pero tú me amabas – le dije

- ¿Amarte? – dijo entre risas – Isabella, nunca te amé, solo te usé. – y en esa frase Edward se desvanecía

- EDWARD NO TE VALLAS – gritaba mientras que caía por un pozo negro sin fin – EDWARD – grité mientras que me despertaba

Miré el reloj despertador que tenía en mi meza de luz. Eran las 3:57 am.

Me recosté en mi cama nuevamente, pero no me pude dormir, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Edward llegaba a mi mente.


	9. Ella no es Bella

9 – ELLA NO ES BELLA

Edward POV

Los labios de Nick (A quien yo ya odiaba) se movían con los de Bella.

_Edward, OH por dios. _Oí los pensamientos de Jasper a lo lejos. _Por todo lo que quieras no siguas mirando, no te lastimes más. ¡Mira un pajarito! _Trato de distraerme.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Bella

_Edward deja de escuchar. _Me ordenó Jasper. Pero no podía, QUERÍA saber cómo seguía esto.

- ¿Desde cuándo qué? – preguntó Nick. ¿Acaso podría ser más estúpido este chico? ¿De qué más estaría hablando Bella?

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por mí? – le preguntó Bella subiendo la mirada hasta sus ojos

- No lo sé… ¿3 meses? – eso sí que es ser estúpido. Hasta yo, que solo tuve una novia en mi vida, sabía que si te preguntaba eso una chica, nunca se podía hablar en meses. El tendría que tener experiencia en esto

- Mira Marie… Sé que esto es difícil de procesar pero quiero que sepas que eres la luz que me ilumina – ¿Esto era enserio? ¿Acaso este chico podría ser mas cursi? Nunca había oído decir eso a ningún chico en la vida real. Claro que si en esas telenovelas cursis que miramos Emmet y yo con Esme mientras que esperamos que terminen para poder ver el football.

De repente no sé qué paso, pero Bella lo empezó a besar con pasión, y me dieron ganas de ser Nick, por lo menos, por solo un segundo.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Nick

- ¿Un sí? ¿Si a qué? – susurre

- ¿He? – preguntó tan confundida como yo

- Marie… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto Nick

_Por favor di que no, por favor di que no_. Rogaba en mi mente. Pero al parecer mis plegarias no fueron concedidas porque un segundo después Bella dijo:

- Si

- Ho por dios. No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado este momento – dijo Nick. ¿Esto era enserio?

- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó Bella - ¿Cuánto tiempo para ti son 3 meses?

- No lo arruines Marie – _Aquí el único que arruina las cosas eres tú. _Pensé

- Lo siento. Te quiero Nick. – le dijo haciendo que lo poco que me quedaba de mi corazón se rompiera

- Y yo a ti hermosa – le dijo mientras que la abrazaba

Ahora sí que quería romperle todos los dientes. Yo era el único que la podía decir así. _¿No era lo que querías para ella? ¿No querías que ella fuera feliz? _Pensé. Claro que eso era lo que yo quería. Pero no con ese tipo

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Nick. No comprendí bien porqué se lo preguntaba hasta que vi que Bella estaba por llorar. Me dieron ganas de ir y limpiársela, pero Nick se me adelantó

- Es solo que estoy muy feliz – dijo

Esto ya era demasiado sufrimiento. Bella estaba feliz, pero no con migo. Bella ya no me amaba. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo.

Al llegar a mi auto, me encerré y empecé a llorar sin lágrimas.

_Edward ábreme_ sentí los pensamientos de Jasper. Esperen… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve llorando?

- Vete Jasper – le gruñí

- No me iré hasta que hablemos. – dijo. 5 segundos después me rendí y le abrí la puerta. – Mira – empezó Jasper mientras que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto – sé que sufriste mucho con lo que pasó recién.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le pregunté con sarcasmo

- No me interrumpas Edward – me dijo – Pero ¿tú acaso no crees que ella tampoco sufrió cuando la dejaste? – dijo haciendo que bajara mi cabeza avergonzado – Mira. Creo que esto lo hizo como revancha para empatar las cosas entre ustedes dos.

- ¿Pero acaso ella cree que yo no sufrí? – pregunté enfurecido

- Edward… - trató de tranquilizarme Jasper

- No Jasper. – lo detuve. – Ella sabe que yo sufrí, pero ahora ella no es Bella, es Marie – todas las piezas empezaban a encajar en su lugar – y a Marie le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente.

- Edward ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Jasper con confusión

- A que Marie está muerta para mí – Solté – y a que Bella ya no está.

- Edward no digas eso… - empezó Jasper, pero era tarde porque yo ya estaba muy enojado para que sus poderes me calmaran.

- Ya es tarde Jasper ya lo dije – dije mientras que abría la puerta para poder salir.

Camine hacia el salón de biología. No había nadie, así que me senté en el lugar de enfrente.

La campana sonó y todos fueron entrando de a poco, ganándome las miradas de cada chica que entraba, haciendo que me sintiera incomodo.

- Buenos días clase. – saludó el profesor, un hombre que aparentaba no más que 30 años – Veo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante, Edward Cullen. – me presentó – Espero que se comporte señor Cullen. – me dijo en tono de advertencia

La clase transcurrió muy lenta. Bella… no perdón, MARIE, empezó a hablar con la chica quien tenía al lado. Yo le resté importancia. La verdad es que intenté que no me importara y seguí prestándole atención al profesor.

Una carcajada en el fondo del salón provoco que el profesor dejara de explicar.

- _Mjm _– se aclaró la garganta el profesor – Señorita Swan, ¿puede repetir lo último que dije? – preguntó el profesor haciendo que todos los alumnos, incluyéndome, voltearan hacia atrás para ver a Marie. ¿Ya lo notaron? No la llamé Bella. Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo.

- He… me arriesgaré ¿Tenía algo que ver con las células? – preguntó. 

- Ni cerca. – _¿no se da cuenta de que sus notas están bajando cada vez más? _Pensó el profesor enojado _Espero que te empieces a preocupar Marie _Pensó ahora preocupado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por Marie? – necesito hablar con usted cuando la clase termine – le avisó, y luego volvió su mente a el trabajo.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que pensé. El timbre sonó y yo fui el primero en salir del salón. No soportaba ser el centro de las miradas de las chicas del salón, claro que salir al pasillo no lo mejoraría, pero por lo menos me podría alejar un poco. Me reí mentalmente de ese pensamiento.

Me encaminé al patio para encontrarme con mi familia.

- ¡Edward! – se emocionó Alice al verme

- ¿Por qué tan emocionada? – le pregunté sonriente

- ¿Ya hablaste con Bella? – me preguntó con su sonrisa todavía en su cara.

- No le dijiste ¿no es así? – le pregunté a Jasper

- ¿Contarme qué? – preguntó Alice, mientras que su sonrisa desaparecía

- Alice… - comenzó

- No creo que Bella y yo volvamos a estar juntos – dije rápido antes de que Jasper pudiera proseguir

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Emmet preocupado

- Emmet… - comencé – Bella… ya no está, y Marie ocupó su lugar, y creó quela Bellaque conocemos y amamos… ya no está. – expliqué con poca gana

- Si, ese es un problema, pero no el más importante – dijo Jasper.

- Y… ¿Cuál es el mayor problema? – preguntó Rose

- Bueno… no es muy importante es solo que... – empezó Jasper, pasándose la mano por su pelo nerviosamente – hoy, hace poco, vimos a Bella besando a Nick.

- Pero eso no significa que a Bella le guste Nick – dijo Rosalie mirándome

- Bueno, también vimos como respondía "SÍ" a la propuesta de Nick de ser su novia. – dije algo molesto

- Juro que voy a matar a ese niño bonito – dijo Emmet mientras que se levantaba del banco de piedra enojado

- No Emmet. – lo detuvo Rosalie – Este no es asunto tuyo. Es de Bella… dijo Marie, de Edward… y también un poco de Jasper. – le dijo a su esposo

- ¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? – preguntó Jasper levantando sus brazos

- Eso te ganas por espiar a la gente – le dijo Alice

- ¡Pero Edward también estaba espiando! – se defendió como si tuviera unos 8 años.

- Si… pero Edward ya estaba metido en esto quiera o no – dijo Emmet sacándole importancia

Luego de esa tonta discusión nos quedamos sentados en silencio.

- Toma – me dijo Alice entregándome una pequeña llave con un papel con una nota que decía:

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_Casillero 367_

_Clave: 423675_

- Me lo dio una secretaria y me dijo que cuando te viera que te lo diera – dijo mientras que miraba una planta pensativa.

- Gracias – le agradecí mientras que leía la nota una y otra vez

- Más vale que te apures. En cinco minutos va a haber una trancadera – me avisó Alice, aún con la vista perdida

- OK – fue lo único que dije

Empecé a caminar buscando el casillero 367 hasta que lo encontré. Coloqué la pequeña llave que Alice me había dado en la abertura y luego puse la clave. Nunca había visto tanta seguridad para un casillero escolar.

Comencé a colocar mis libros y cuadernos para poder irme a mi amada casa.

- Edward – me llamo la voz de Marie 

- ¿Qué? –le pregunté con frialdad. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella en un día

- ¿Te enteraste? Vas a ser mi tutor – me dijo. Genial, lo que me faltaba 

- ¿Así que eso tampoco puedes hacerlo bien? – le pregunté volteándome para verla 

- ¿He? – preguntó confundida

- ¿Quieres saber de qué estoy hablando? – le pregunté viendo cómo ella asentía lentamente – Bien te explicaré. – Dije. Tenía pesado desahogarme – Sabes, creo eres una de las personas más egoístas que he conocido. No te importa nada. Haces que la gente sufra y no piensas en ellas. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres mala, grosera, egoísta e irresponsable. – le dije. Si, ya sabía. No fui muy caballero en decirle eso a Bella, pero la verdad era que ella no era Bella. Era Marie. Una de las personas más egoístas del mundo. Bueno… tal vez estaba exagerando - ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacer algo bien? – dije mientras que cerraba la puerta de mi casillero de un portazo.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar al estacionamiento para poder irme en mi Volvo.

Mi celular sonó y yo lo atendí, imaginándome la persona quien me llamaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? – contesté sin mucha gana

- _¡¿Me puedes decir que fue eso? _– me gritó mi hermanita

- ¿Qué esperaras que hiciera? Me tenía que desahogar – le dije mientras que entraba al Volvo

- _Si… pero no con Bella _– me dijo

- ¿Quién dijo que me desahogue con Bella? – le dije

- _Pero en mi visión… _

- Yo no me desahogue con Bella. Me desahogue con Marie – expliqué

- _Edward, tu sabes que es lo mismo_

- No, no lo es – genial, ahora tendríamos que comenzar una discusión de niños de 5 años

- _Si, si lo es. _– _Y aquí vamos_ pensé – _tu sabes que en el fondo, Bella siempre estará allí. Tengo que colgar Edward. Te veo en la casa_ – y con eso Alice cortó

Arranque el auto y conduje hasta la casa. Cuando llegue entré el auto en el garaje, y entre a la casa.

- Edward – me recibió Esme dándome un abrazo, el cual le correspondí - ¿Cómo te fue cielo? – me preguntó separándose de mi abrazo para poder verme a los ojos

- ¿Alice no te lo contó? – le pregunté

- Alice aún no llega – me dijo con tono preocupado

- Pero, ellos salieron antes que yo – observé

- Seguramente están bien. – dijo restándole importancia. – Ahora ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que debió contarme? – me preguntó algo inquieta

- Bella está en el mismo Instituto – dije mirando al piso

- ¡Eso es genial! – se emocionó mi madre

- Bueno… está… cambiada – le dije

- ¿Cambiada para bien? – preguntó

- No mamá, cambió para mal. Es egoísta, mala, grosera y rubia. Es como una Rosalie. – dije mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro. – Y ni siquiera le dicen Bella, se cambio de podo, todos le dicen Marie

- ¿Marie? – preguntó Esme confundida

- Es su segundo nombre: Isabella Marie Swan – expliqué

- Ho. – dijo - ¿Así que Bella rubia? – pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de imaginarse a Bella rubia

- No, no es como te imaginas – le dije – Le queda bien el cabello rubio – claro, a Bella cualquier corte de pelo y color le quedaba hermoso.

- Bueno… tal vez es solo una fase – dijo mientras que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro

- Tal vez… - pensé – pero ¿Qué tal si te digo que ahora tiene novio? – le pregunté mirándola

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida

- Si… hoy con Jasper la vimos decirle que si a uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol – dije recordando el dolor en mi pecho cuando la oí decirle que sí – ¡ha! Me olvidé decirte que Bella es porrista

- ¿Porrista? Pero ella es MUY torpe – dijo riendo

- Esme, no quiero seguir hablando. – confesé – la verdad es que me duele de solo recordarlo

- Está bien hijo. – me dijo mientras que me abrazaba

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré como todas las noches, solo que hoy era diferente. No sufría porqué no podía ver a mi Bella, sufría porqué mi Bella, ya no era la misma que amé.


	10. El tutor

10 – EL TUTOR

POV Bella

El despertador sonó, la verdad innecesariamente ya que yo no pude dormir en toda la noche debido a ese estúpido sueño. Me levanté de mi cama y me vi en el espejo notando que me dormí con mi uniforme puesto, y que no me había sacado el maquillaje, así que el delineador negro y la sombra de ojos que antes estaban en mis parpados, ahora se encontraban en mis mejillas. Conclusión: estaba hecho un desastre.

Me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. Normalmente el agua caliente me relajaba luego de un día difícil. Bueno en este caso, de una noche más que difícil. Empecé a cantar mi canción favorita, "_Teenage Dream_", mientras que me pasaba el shampoo.

Cuando salí de la ducha me envolví en una toalla de baño y me puse mi uniforme de repuesto y me maquille (nuevamente).

Preparé mi mochila y me dirigí al Instituto. No me molesté en desayunar ya que no tenía nada de hambre. La pesadilla de Edward me había quitado todo rastro de hambre, o de sueño.

- Señorita Swan – me saludó el portero

- Hola Stwe – saludé a mi portero. Stwe no tendría más de 30 años, era rubio y alto - ¿Está lloviendo? – pregunté sorprendida mientras que miraba por la puerta ventana

- Si ¿Quiere que la lleve? – me preguntó

- No, no te preocupes.

- Como quiera – dijo mientras que me abría la puerta – hasta la tarde.

- Adiós. – me despedí mientras que salía por la puerta.

Empecé a caminar sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en mi cabeza. No me importó ya que solo era una pequeña llovizna. Bueno, era. Un minuto después, la pequeña llovizna se avía convertido en una gran lluvia con truenos y todo.

Coloqué mi mochila arriba de mi cabeza, y comencé a caminar rápido. Una bocina hizo que volteara para todos lados, sin ver nada.

- ¡Marie! – me llamo ESA voz

- ¿Edward? – pregunté confundida viendo hacia atrás.

- Si – dijo saliendo del Volvo - ¿Te llevo? – me preguntó suspirando

- Enserio, no quiero causar problemas – le dije mientras que seguía caminando, pero algo me agarró el brazo haciendo que me volteara

- No me causas ningún problema – dijo Edward con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía

Yo abrí y cerré mi boca muchas veces sin que ninguna palabra saliera de mi boca para luego decir:

- Está bien – con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. Dios, ese chico hace que actúe como una idiota.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar.

- Gracias – le agradecí mientras que entraba al Volvo

Edward arranco el auto y se dirigió al Instituto

- Me sorprende que me lleves al Instituto con lo que me dijiste ayer – le confesé

- Si – suspiro – lo siento. – se disculpo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté confundida

- Porque estuve mal en decírtelo. Es solo que estaba enojado por lo de… Nick y tú – no pude hacer más que bajar la vista por la vergüenza

- ¿Nos viste? – susurré mirando mis zapatos

- Si. – dijo – Creo que casi todo el Instituto los vio – dijo haciendo que yo me ruborizara.

- Siento si herí tus sentimientos – me disculpé

- Descuida. No lo hiciste – _Claro que no lo hiciste Bella ¿Qué estabas pensando? _Pensé

- Y… ¿Hoy vas a empezar a ser mi tutor? – le pregunté

- Al parecer sí – dijo sonriendo. – ¿Y en que te va mal? Ya sabes para así poder estudiar lo principal – me dijo volteándome a ver

- Bueno… en todo – admití haciendo que Edward riera con esa hermosa voz que tanto amaba y extrañaba

- Entonces deberíamos empezar lo más pronto posible. – me dijo mirando a la carretera.

- Podrías venir a mi casa luego de la escuela. – propuse

- Claro ¿Por qué no?

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.

- Llegamos – me dijo Edward mientras que aparcaba en el estacionamiento del Instituto – Creo que tendrías que bajar antes de que a tu noviecito le dé un ataque. – dijo señalando a Nick

- Por dios, Nick – susurré mientras que veía como Nick nos veía a Edward y a mí con cara de pocos amigos. – Edward yo…

- Ve. – me dijo haciendo que abriera mis ojos de par en par – te veo después de la escuela.

- Está bien – dije antes de abrir la puerta y salir en busca de Nick

- Hola – le salude dándole un beso en los labios cuando lo vi

- ¿Qué asías con él? – me preguntó enojado mientras que agarraba mi cadera con sus manos y me atraía más hacia él.

- Estaba lloviendo y Edward estaba de paso y se ofreció a llevarme – le dije

- ¿Y aceptaste? – me preguntó aún más enojado

- Si. Me podría haber enfermado. – le dije enojada

- Si, lo sé. Lo siento. – se disculpo, ahora mucho más calmado. – Es solo que me pone nervioso que estés con tu ex novio – me dijo

- Pues, acostúmbrate porque será mi tutor – le dije con un pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro que no llegó a mis ojos.

- ¿Tutor? – dijo seguido de un bufido – Yo podría ser tu tutor

- Los maestros quieren que suba las notas, no que las baje. – dije haciendo que Nick y yo riéramos.

Nick y yo tuvimos historia juntos. Nick se pasó toda la clase tirándoles bolitas de papel a los pobres chicos de enfrente. En cambio, yo traté de prestar atención y tomar apuntes. Hasta contesté una pregunta. ¡Sí! ¡Yo Marie Swan contesté una pregunta! ¡Y estaba bien! Estoy tan orgullosa de mí misma.

La campana sonó y Nick y yo salimos de la clase tomados de la mano, como cualquier otra pareja del Instituto.

- ¿Por qué contestaste a una pregunta? – preguntó Nick riendo

- Por qué me quiero graduar – le dije como si fuera obvio

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero es obvio que te darán una beca por ser la mejor en deportes del Instituto – dijo tratando de alagarme

- Ay, basta. – dije teatralmente

- Sabes que es verdad – dijo mientras que acariciaba mi mejilla – ¿me veras hoy en la práctica? – me preguntó con una ceja alzada

- Como siempre – le dije mientras que le daba un beso en los labios. Nos quedamos así como por 3 minutos hasta que la campana nos hizo separarnos. – Adiós – le dije seductoramente

- Adiós – se despidió de la misma manera

Me encaminé a la clase de español y esta vez me senté adelante para poder aprender más, y claro, prestar más atención.

- ¡Marie! – me saludó Rose desde la puerta con una radiante sonrisa blanca

- Hola Rose – la salude imitando su acto – siéntate con migo. – le dije mientras que le señalaba el lugar alado del mío para que se sentara

- Claro – dijo mientras que se sentaba a mi lado

La clase comenzó y a Rose y a mí nos asignaron un trabajo juntas, lo cual fue muy fácil.

- Así que… Tu y Nick ¿No? – me dijo mientras que me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su perfecto rostro.

- Sip – dije mirando la hoja del ejercicio

- No pareces muy feliz – notó Rosalie

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que estoy feliz! – mentí. Bueno… no mentí. ¿O sí? - ¡Estoy feliz como una lombriz! – dije casi gritando

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Rose con el seño fruncido

- ¿Se me nota tanto? – susurré haciendo que Rose riera

- Si para la gente que de verdad te conoce. – dijo – Como Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme o yo – dijo con su cara seria

- ¿Y Edward? – le pregunté

- Edward te conoce más que a nadie en el mundo. – explicó haciendo que yo sonriera – Pero también quiere que seas feliz más que nada en el mundo. Y no nota que no lo estás.

- ¿Enserio? – le pregunté

- ¿No me crees? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Claro que te creo, futura compañera porrista – le dije para cambiar de tema

- ¡Ha sí! – exclamó – Te quería preguntar ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? – me preguntó

- Mañana – le dije – Necesitamos, por lo menos, 30 porristas para poder concursar en las nacionales – expliqué

- ¿Las nacionales? – preguntó Rose confundida

- Si. Es un concurso entre todos los Institutos. – expliqué – el equipo que gane concursa con otros países del mundo – le dije

- Genial. – dijo con una sonrisa – cuenta con migo. Y creo que también con Alice

- Súper - ¡Genial! Dos nuevas porristas. Seguramente la entrenadora me amaría aún más.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente. Ahora solo me faltaba ir al entrenamiento de Nick y luego tendría que ir a prepararme a mi casa para estudiar con Edward. No pude evitar poner una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara al pensar en eso. _Isabella Marie Swan borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. Tienes novio ahora y no es Edward. Él solo ira a estudiar contigo. Nada más. _Me regañé mentalmente.

Coloqué mis libros en el locker y me encaminé a la práctica de futbol de Nick.

Me senté en la banca y esperé a que comenzaran.

**- **PRUEBAS PARA EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL. – se oyeron los gritos del entrenador. Esperen… ¿Hoy eran las pruebas? - LOS QUIERO VER A TODOS EN UNA LÍNEA ¿ENTENDIDO? – dicho eso, todos los chicos se pusieron en una perfecta y ordenada fila. Esperen… ¿Qué hacia Edward allí? – LA PRUEBA CONSISTE EN TRES ETAPAS FUERZA, VELOCIDAD Y DE ESQUIVAR OBJETOS – Cuando dijo eso vi como Emmet le susurraba algo a Edward y como los dos se reían.

Edward volteo en mi dirección y sonrió de oreja a oreja. No pude evitarlo, así que también le sonreí y lo salude con la mano.

- COMIENZA LA PRUEBA DE FUERZA. QUIERO QUE TODOS DERRIBEN A ESE MANIQUÍ – dijo señalando a uno de esos cosos con los que practican los jugadores de futbol americano – ¡YA! – gritó haciendo que todos salieran corriendo a derribar al pobre maniquí… o lo que sea.

No pude evitar reírme cuando vi a Edward tirando a la pobre cosa esa. El entrenador fue descalificando a las personas menos fuertes. Obviamente Edward y Emmet quedaron entre los mejores.

- PRUEBA DE VELOCIDAD. TENDRÁN QUE DAR UNA VUELTA ENTERA A LA CANCHA EN UN MINUTO. LOS QUE NO ESTÉN EN LA LÍNEA DE LLEGADA EN UN MINUTO. PUEDEN DESPEDIRSE DE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO – dijo el entrenador

El chifle del entrenador sonó y todos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible. Edward y Emmet estaban compitiendo entre sí para ver quien llegaba antes en paso humano, lo que irritaba a Emmet.

En esta prueba se fueron muchísimos más que en la de fuerza.

La prueba de esquivar obstáculos no fue tan difícil como creía. El entrenador con la ayuda de unos chicos puso unos maniquíes en toda la cancha y los chicos tenían que ir corriendo y esquivarlos. Cosa que todos hicieron bien. Bueno al final quedaron Emmet, Edward y unos 5 chicos más. Me pregunto por qué Jasper no fue a la prueba.

El timbre sonó y me fui a mi casillero para agarrar mis libros para poder estudiar con Edward en casa.

- ¡Hey! – me llamo Edward

- Hola – le salude cuando lo vi

- ¿Me podrías pasar la dirección de tu casa? – me preguntó. _Que tonta. ¿Cómo va a ir a mi casa si no tiene la dirección? _Pensé

- Claro – le dije mientras que la escribía en un papelito – toma. – le dije entregándosela

- Genial. Estaré allí a las… ¿3? – me pregunto con el seño fruncido

- Genial. Te veo a las tres. – le dije antes de darme la vuelta y salir caminando para la salida.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin parecer una demente para mi casa. Es que estaba tan emocionada. Si, ya lo sé. Ustedes podrán pensar que actúo como una niña de 12 años, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Edward vendría a mi casa y yo estaba más que emocionada. No encontraba las palabras para describir lo feliz que estaba.

- Señorita Swan – saludo Stwe

- Stwe – le salude con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? – preguntó curioso

- Nada – suspire – hoy vendrá un chico a estudiar a mi casa. Así que si un chico pregunta por Marie o Bella Swan déjelo pasar. – le dije

- ¿Bella? – preguntó confundido

- Si… Era mi apodo antes de venir a Inglaterra – le expliqué

- Me gusta Bella – dijo

- Gracias – le agradecí. Antes de subir al elevador.

Cuando llegué a mi querido apartamento me recosté en el sillón y susurré:

- Edward viene a casa


	11. Así que ¿Yo soy tu tutor?

11 – ASÍ QUE… ¿YO SOY TU TUTOR?

La noche en mi habitación se había pasado demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Tal vez porque mi mente insistió en recordarme que Bella ya no era Bella y que Marie ya no era mía. Genial.

Me preparé para el Instituto tratando de alejar de mi mente a Bella o a Nick. Lo malo fue que no funciono. Mi cerebro solo recordaba a Marie y a Nick besándose, lo que me deprimía mucho.

Bajé las escaleras, hoy a paso vampiro, y me encontré a Carlisle y a Esme hablando tranquilamente. Yo los ignoré y me fui a la cocina, no sé porque, la verdad es que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Edward – me llamó Carlisle con tono cerio

- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? – le pregunté como si nada

- Esme me contó lo de Bella – dijo mirando a su esposa con cariño.

- Edward, hijo mío. Tú sabes que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir. – me dijo Esme – Y creo que es mejor temprano.

- Lo sé mamá – le dije mirando mis zapatos

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – me preguntó Carlisle

- Prefiero quedarme, si no les importa. – les dije, haciendo que sus mentes divagaran en ideas por las que me quería quedar

- ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó mamá nerviosa

- Es que yo pensé que Bella ya tenía novio... – dijo Carlisle

- Y eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda ser su amigo – lo detuve

- Si… eso es… lo que quieres... – dijo confundido

- Me tengo que ir – dije rápido mientras que salía de la casa y serraba la puerta de un portazo

Subí a mi querido Volvo plateado y emprendí viaje al Instituto. La imagen de Marie y de Nick besándose aún estaba en mi cabeza. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Puse la radio tratando de despejarme, lo que funciono por un tiempo, hasta que la lluvia y el viento hicieron que la voz de Mickel Jackson fuera remplazada por unos ruidos molestos.

- Muchas gracias Dios – dije mientras que miraba al cielo.

Bueno la verdad es que el viaje no fue tan malo como pensé. Traté de divertirme un poco espiando los demás pensamientos de las personas que iban en la carretera. Y funcionó mucho.

- _Entregar el reporte de finanzas, buscar la ropa a la lavandería e ir a buscar a Niki_

- _No puedo creer que ese bueno para nada me engañara con esa zorra_

- _¿Por qué Ben no me invita al baile?_

- _No es justo, nuestro equipo tendría que haber ganado. _

- _Espero que mamá me deje ir al cine con ese chico nuevo_

- _Y el ganador es… YO – _Bueno la verdad es que ese era un niño de 6 años, pero también me hizo reír de la ternura

La lluvia se fue calmando un poco por unos minutos. La verdad es que estaba tan entretenido que no lo noté.

- Adiós – se oyó la voz de Marie a lo lejos.

Ella empezó a caminar. La humedad hacia que su esencia se esparciera por todos lados haciendo que mi garganta se llenara de morfina, pero no me importo. Observé como caminaba a paso veloz haciendo que me riera. No podía dejarla así.

Paré el auto lo más cerca que pude de ella.

- ¡Marie! – la llame saliendo del auto

- ¿Edward? – preguntó volteándose para atrás

- Si – dije. Afuera del auto su aroma era mucho más fuerte. Me estaba arriesgando mucho. Pero ¿qué más daba? - ¿Te llevo? – suspiré

- Enserio, no quiero causar problemas – me dijo, pero yo no la dejaría que se fuera con este clima. Corrí a paso vampiro y le agarré el brazo

- No me causas ningún problema – le dije. No me di cuenta que su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía hasta que abrió su boca.

Su boca se habría y se serraba pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Como me encantaba verla así

Le abrí la puerta del copilotó y esperé a que ella entrara

- Gracias – dijo serrando la puerta

Me subí al auto y emprendí viaje al Instituto

- Me sorprende que me lleves al Instituto con lo que me dijiste ayer – me dijo. Le debía una disculpa. No debí haberme comportado así con ella

- Si – suspire – lo siento. – me disculpé

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida. ¿Acaso ella no esperaba una disculpa?

- Porque estuve mal en decírtelo. Es solo que estaba enojado por lo de… Nick y tú – dije haciendo que ella bajando la vista

- ¿Nos viste? – susurró bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo la escuchara

- Si. – dije – Creo que casi todo el Instituto los vio – mentí para poder ver como se ruborizaba.

- Siento si herí tus sentimientos – se disculpó

- Descuida. No lo hiciste –mentí para que no sé sintiera culpable

- Y… ¿Hoy vas a empezar a ser mi tutor? – me preguntó. Gracias a dios que cambió el tema.

- Al parecer sí – le contesté sonriendo. Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella – ¿Y en que te va mal? Ya sabes para así poder estudiar lo principal – le dije volteándome para poder verla a los ojos.

- Bueno… en todo – dijo. No pude evitar reírme. ¿Isabella Marie Swan sacándose malas notas? Eso era noticia

- Entonces deberíamos empezar lo más pronto posible. – le dije.

- Podrías venir a mi casa luego de la escuela. – propuso.

- Claro ¿Por qué no? – dije aún con una sonrisa en mi cara.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado en lo que había dicho respecto a Marie. La verdad es que Bella siempre estaría allí en el fondo. Solo había que sacarla de la oscuridad.

De vez en cuando clavaba mi mirada en Marie. Es solo que había extrañado tanto mirarla que cada vez que lo hacía me recordaba cómo serían las cosas si no la hubiera dejado.

- Llegamos – le dije a Bella mientras que estacionaba – Creo que tendrías que bajar antes de que a tu noviecito le dé un ataque. – dije señalando a Nick. Sus pensamientos eran de puro enojo y preocupación

- Por dios, Nick – susurró. Ella se veía preocupada – Edward yo…

- Ve. – le dije. Al parecer se sorprendió porque abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par – te veo después de la escuela.

- Está bien – dijo antes de salir en busca de su querido Nick.

Aunque yo sabía que estaba mal, no podía resistirme, así que me quede en el auto escuchando.

- Hola – lo saludó Marie mientras que depositaba un beso en los labios de Nick. ¿Porqué yo no podía ser Nick?

- ¿Qué asías con él? – le preguntó enojado. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así a la mujer más hermosa del mundo? Me hubiera encantado agarrarlo por los pelos y volarle la cabeza.

- Estaba lloviendo y Edward estaba de paso y se ofreció a llevarme – le dijo. Eso no era mentira. _Nick no se puede enojar por eso_ Pensé.

- ¿Y aceptaste? – Genial. Ahora estaba mucho más enojado.

- Si. Me podría haber enfermado. – le dijo Marie también enojada. _Genial, ahora termina con él para que puedas volver con migo. _Pensé

- Si, lo sé. Lo siento. – se disculpo. Más le valía, o lo haría por las malas. – Es solo que me pone nervioso que estés con tu ex novio – le dijo.

- Pues, acostúmbrate porque será mi tutor – le dijo. Si que quería ver como reaccionara a esto

- ¿Tutor? – dijo seguido de un bufido – Yo podría ser tu tutor – _Si, como no. _

- Los maestros quieren que suba las notas, no que las baje. – dijo haciendo que los dos se rieran y entraran al Instituto.

Salí del auto y puse la alarma.

- ¡Edward! – me grito Alice desde lejos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- Alice, no empieces – le advertí

- No voy a empezar nada. – dijo haciéndose la inocente

- ¿Enserio?

- Te lo juro por niña scout – dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho

- Tu no fuiste niña scout

- Hay cosas que no sabes de mi

Preferí no preguntar acerca de eso y simplemente entré al Instituto. Abrí mi locker para sacar los libros de la clase de matemática y pude notar que una chica tenía planeado invitarme al cine. Rápidamente cerré mi locker de un portazo y empecé a dar pasos rápidos hacia el salón.

Me senté, esta vez en el lugar del fondo, y esperé a que todos se sentaran.

Minutos después de que la campana sonó el profesor llego con gotas de sudor en su frente y con los pensamientos desordenados, tanto que hizo que me irritara.

Leer mentes a veces era bueno, pero otras no. Era como estar en un salón lleno de personas hablando, pero dos veces peor, porque tenía que soportar a la gente hablando, más sus pensamientos, más las imágenes que pensaban, que algunas veces no eran tan… apropiadas.

El profesor sacó unas cuantas hojas de su portafolio e hizo que las repartieran.

- Profesor ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un chico rubio de atrás mío

- Es una prueba sorpresa señor Gonzales

Cuando dijo eso, los estudiante empezaron a bufar, gruñir, maldecir, etc.

Empecé a ver mi prueba, y noté que era más que fácil, considerando que tuve como 70 años de Instituto en mi vida.

Terminé la prueba en 5 minutos y se la entregué al profesor.

- Gracias señor Cullen, ya puede salir – me dijo el profesor mientras que corregía mi prueba.

- _¿Cómo es que lo hizo en tan poco tiempo y yo no sé ni qué fecha es hoy?_

- _Hizo trampa, de seguro hizo trampa_

- _Es lindo. Tal vez lo invite a almorzar algún día. _

Salí del salón y me fui al patio. Gracias a dios tenía la laptop que Alice me había regalado, si no me pudriría vivo.

Entré a internet y en google puse Marie Swan y busqué.

Marie Swan – Welcome to 

Marie Swan – Twitter

Rápidamente entre en el Facebook de Marie y empecé a ver sus fotos.

FIESTA EN CASA DE NICK 

NACIONALES CON LUCY Y EL EQUIPO

PARQUE CON SAM, NICK Y CLARA

Hice clic en el álbum que decía "FIESTA EN CASA DE NICK " y empecé a ver sus fotos.

Avía una en donde estaba Nick pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Marie y los dos estaban sonriendo. Otra estaban Lucy y Nick haciendo caras raras. Me sobresalté al ver que la imagen se movía, claro era un video. _Tonto Edward._

- _¿Qué hacen? Es un video _– se oyó la voz de Marie en el video

- _¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste__? Podríamos haber echo muchas al mismo tiempo _– se quejó Lucy. Esta chica si que era muy parecida a Alice.

- _Bueno, es que era muy gracioso verlos así._

- _Que bueno Isabella Marie Swan, que bueno lo tuyo_ – dijo Sam apareciendo delante de la lente.

- _Les aviso que va a ir a parar a Facebook este video _

- _NO _– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de que la cámara se apagara

- ¿Qué miras hermanito mío? – me preguntó Emmet, quien estaba sentado al lado mío sin que yo lo notara

- Nada – dije cerrando la laptop de un golpe

- Hay Eddy, Eddy. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que cuando cierras una laptop no la apagas, simplemente la suspendes? – me preguntó sacándome el aparato de las manos – ¿Porqué estas en el Facebook de Bella picarón? – dijo pellizcándome un cachete

- No te interesa Emmet.

- Que si

- Que no

- Que siiiiiii – me gritó

- Que nooooo

- ¿No creen que esta escena es muy infantil? – nos preguntó Rosalie tan fríamente como siempre

- Rose amor, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos 5 segundos para avisarle a Edward que se perdió una clase – dijo con tono despreocupado

- Imposible, si no e estado más de cinco minutos

- En años perro

- Me tengo que ir – dije apagando el aparato

Guardé la laptop en mi mochila y me fui a hablar con Isabella, pero algo me agarró el brazo

- ¿No te gustaría pasar más tiempo con Belly Bells? – me preguntó Emmet

- Habla


	12. La prueba

**12 – LA PRUEBA**

**POV Emmet**

**Luego de contarle a Eddy mi plan, no dudó ni un segundo y aceptó. Hay, hay. Estos adolescentes de ahora.**

**Cuando sonó la campana los dos nos dirigimos al gimnasio para hacer la prueba de football. Si, adivinaron. Quería que Edward quedara en el equipo de football para que pudiera pasar el almuerzo con Bella. Y claro que yo no me quedaba atrás. Quería entrar al equipo porque sabía que tarde o temprano Rose entraría al equipo de porristas con Bella y de verdad quería verla en los partidos alentándome.**

**Bueno Eddy, aquí estamos. Está es la puerta para entrar a al corazón de Bella nuevamente – le dije cuando estuvimos enfrente de el gimnasio**

**Lo que tú estas diciendo es que cuando me haga parte del equipo de football… ¿Marie se enamorará de mi? – preguntó confundido**

**¡Como me irritaba que llamara Marie a Bella! ¿Qué no entendía que si Isabella se teñía seguía siendo Bella?**

**Por lo menos pasaras tiempo con ella – le dije entrando al gimnasio **

**Cuando entré noté como todos los chicos me empezaban a ver. Si, se que soy musculoso, pero tampoco tienen que ser mis fans. ¡Ja! Soy tan gracioso. **

**PRUEBAS PARA EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL. – comenzó a gritar el entrenador, lo que me molestó mucho ya que tenía un oído híper sensible debido a que era un vampiro - LOS QUIERO VER A TODOS EN UNA LÍNEA ¿ENTENDIDO? – dicho eso, Edward y yo nos pusimos en la línea de estudiantes que se avía formado. Observé las bancas solo por curiosidad y vi como Bella miraba a Edward con confusión - LA PRUEBA CONSISTE EN TRES ETAPAS FUERZA, VELOCIDAD Y DE ESQUIVAR OBJETOS – Cuando el entrenador terminó de hablar le susurré a Edward:**

**Hay está tu princesita – a lo que los dos reímos.**

**Observé como Edward le sonreía a Bella y esta le saludaba con la mano. El amor estaba en el aire.**

**COMIENZA LA PRUEBA DE FUERZA. QUIERO QUE TODOS DERRIBEN A ESE MANIQUÍ – dijo el hombre señalando una cosa que no sabía bien para que era, pero lo que sí sabia era que era su fin - ¡YA! – empecé a correr a paso humano, lo que me molesto, y enseguida derribe el maniquí sin problemas, al igual que Edward**

**A lo lejos, en los bancos, se oyó una pequeña risita, que supuse que sería de Bella. **

**Me debes una hermano – le dije**

**Perdón ¿Pero tú cuantas me debes?**

**Ese no es el tema ahora. – le dije mientras que le apuntaba con mi dedo.**

**Muchos de los chicos no pasaron esa prueba, por lo que fueron descalificados. En serio ¿Qué tan difícil es derribar un maniquí?**

**PRUEBA DE VELOCIDAD. TENDRÁN QUE DAR UNA VUELTA ENTERA A LA CANCHA EN UN MINUTO. LOS QUE NO ESTÉN EN LA LÍNEA DE LLEGADA EN UN MINUTO. PUEDEN DESPEDIRSE DE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO – dijo el entrenador**

**Cuando dijo eso, pensé que una pequeña carrera entre Edward y yo no estaría mal. No me equivoqué, pues Edward me respondió con una sonrisa. **

**El chifle sonó y Edward y yo empezamos a correr.**

**Recuerda que es a paso humano – me recordó Edward a velocidad vampirica**

**Gracias a dios que Edward me lo recordó, si no ya estuviera corriendo como loco.**

**Obviamente Edward y yo quedamos entre los mejores del equipo. **

** La prueba de obstáculos fue mucho más fácil de lo que creía por lo que todos la pasamos. Al final, quedamos Edward, yo y unos chicos más.**

**Cuando el timbre sonó Edward y yo salimos del gimnasio, pero no me pude resistir y le dije:**

**Ve por ella tigre. **

**POV Edward**

**_Ve por ella tigre _**

**¿Era necesario que me dijera eso? La verdad, si fuera humano mis mejillas se hubieran puesto rosadas. **

**Me adelanté y me dirigí al locker de Marie y la vi agarrando unos cuantos libros mientras que los metía en su bolso. **

**¡Hey! – la llame mientras que me acercaba a hablarle**

**Hola – me saludo con una sonrisa**

**Me quede pensando un momento en una escusa para poder hablarle, pero mi cerebro pensaba tan rápido que ella no lo notó.**

**¿Me podrías pasar la dirección de tu casa? – le pregunté **

**Claro – me dijo mientras que escribía su dirección en un papel de su cuaderno – toma. **

**Genial. Estaré allí a las… ¿3? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. **

**Genial. Te veo a las tres. – me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir por el lado contrario al mío.**

**Me quede como un estúpido mirando como caminaba hasta que desapareció.**


	13. Estudiando con Edward o algo parecido

**13 – ESTUDIANDO CON EDWARD… O ALGO PARECIDO**

**Luego de quedarme como estúpida sonriendo en mi sillón, preferí hacer algo productivo, así que me bañe.**

**Me envolví en una toalla y luego me puse mi vestido favorito para andar en casa, me solté el pelo y me llevé un mechón de mi pelo para atrás y lo até con una pinza que tenía una flor, y por último me puse unas "chatitas" (****P.D. sandalias)**

**Foto **** - **./imgres?hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=AcMf9bpkSCHtcM:&imgrefurl=.com/2010/05/17/estilo-da-quinn-fabray-glee/&docid=Ln6vraJy_AHeoM&imgurl=.&w=429&h=400&ei=9heLT876BIya8gTi37XeCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=307&vpy=271&dur=494&hovh=217&hovw=233&tx=61&ty=140&sig=102105520171695966507&page=2&tbnh=144&tbnw=159&start=14&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:14,i:113

Cuando terminé de vestirme, vi que el reloj marcaba las 3:50. Edward estaría en casa en 10 minutos**, ****por lo que me dispuse a ver la tele hasta que llegara. Pero luego me percaté del desorden en la que estaba la casa. Empecé a ordenar el living de mala gana, tirando debajo de la alfombra algunos papeles. El timbre hizo que me sobresaltara. Corrí para atenderlo**

**¿Diga? **

**Señorita Swan , creo que su compañero llegó**

**Dile que pase – le dije antes de cortar**

**Rápidamente coloqué lo que quedaba de mugre debajo de la alfombra. ****_Espero que no se dé cuenta _****pensé.**

**El timbré del apartamento sonó y yo fui a atenderle, sin antes parar a verme en el espejo.**

**¿Marie? – me llamo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta**

**¡ya voy Edward! – le grité mientras que metía la llave en e serojo y giraba el picaporte.**

**Cuando abrí la puerta Edward se me quedó mirando. Seguramente tenía algo de mugre en mi vestido por estar limpiando.**

**¿Qué? – le pregunté mientras que examinaba mi vestido, notando que no tenía ni una mancha. **

**Nada… es solo que me gusta cómo te queda el pelo suelto – dijo**

**Ho – dije – pasa – le dije apartándome de la puerta para que pasara **

**Gracias – dijo mientras que entraba al pequeño apartamento y lo examinaba con la mirada - ¿Qué quieres estudiar? – me preguntó sentándose en el sillón de cuero. **

**¿Puedo responder nada? – le pregunté con una mueca mientras que serraba la puerta.**

**Empezaremos con matemática – dijo en un suspiro**

**Ok – le dije de poca gana mientras que me sentaba a su lado**

**Pero primero…**

**¿Qué? – le pregunté como una niñita con tono cansado**

**Déjame ver tu cuaderno – dijo estirando su mano**

**Fui a buscar mi mochila y saqué el cuaderno que estaba buscando. Estaba todo rallado. En una punta decía MARIE en azul con letras bien grandes. Luego en el fondo estaba todo con corazones y estrellas de diferentes colores. **

**Se lo entregué a Edward dejándolo con los ojos grandes como platos. **

**¿Algún problema? – le pregunte inocentemente **

**No, no. Es solo que… Si es así por a fuera no me quiero imaginar como será por adentro – me dijo mientras lo abría y empezaba a pasar las hojas una por una.**

**Creo que el 70% de las hojas que tendrían que tener trabajos, tenían dibujos. Empezó a pasar las hojas y se detuvo en una en especial. **

**¿Qué es esto? – preguntó viendo la hoja con un corazón donde adentro su veían dos iniciales: E C **

**Eso… Eso… - dije con nerviosismo – ¡No es tiempo de ver mis dibujos de es tiempo de estudiar! – le grité sacándole mi cuaderno y dejándolo en mi mochila nuevamente **

**OK – dijo levantando las manos al aire – comencemos**

**Edward y yo estuvimos casi por 3 horas estudiando matemática. A veces me quedaba viéndolo con cara de póker y asentía haciendo como que si lo escuchara. Los hombres siempre caían en ese truco, solo digamos que las mujeres lo inventamos.**

**¡Isabella! – me gritó Edward**

**¡¿Qué? – me sobresalté**

**Te llamé como tres veces**

**Lo siento, es que estoy cansada – mentí**

**Descansemos media hora – dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva**

**Gracias – dije antes de prender la tele.**

**Empecé a hacer zapping, y al ver que estaban dando ****_Glee_**** me dieron ganas de empezar a verlo, pero de seguro a Edward no le gustaría.**

**Al ver que no había nada interesante, apague la tele.**

**Nos quedamos sentados ahí por 5 minutos, sin hacer nada, hasta que recordé el regalo de cumpleaños que me había mandado Reené desde Phoenix. **

**Rápidamente me levanté de un salto para ir a mi cuarto a buscar mi regalo. **

**¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada.**

**Se me ocurrió algo que hacer, en vez de quedarnos ahí sentados como unos estúpidos – dije antes de salir corriendo para mi cuarto**

**Empecé a buscar por mi closet hasta que al fin vi la caja colorida donde decía "Wii" en el medio con letras grandes y blancas.**

**Lo saqué con mucho cuidado de no romperlo, y le agradecí internamente a Reené por el regalo.**

**Cerré la puerta del placar con la espalda y me dirigí al living en donde Edward me miraba con cara divertida.**

**¿Un "Wii"? – preguntó riendo **

**Si… a menos que no quieras – dije depositando la caja colorida en el piso**

**¡NO! No es eso. Es que me extrañó de ti – me dijo haciendo que me quedara seria y con una ceja alzada con cara de cómo "¿Qué? ¿Qué no soy divertida? " – No me malentiendas es solo que…**

**¿Qué? ¿Qué siempre me imaginaste como la aburrida come libros? – insinué**

**Tú sabes que yo nunca podría pensar eso – me dijo señalándome con el dedo**

**Ok, entonces supongo que no te molestará que juguemos un rato ¿No? – le pregunté mientras que abría la caja y desenredaba los cables. Nunca entendí porque es que estas cosas tenían tantos calves inservibles. ¿Por qué no simplemente inventaban algo menos molesto?**

**Ven… te ayudo – Edward se acercó y empezó a desenredar los cables, claro que él lo hizo mucho más rápido**

**Hizo un gesto con la mano para que le entregara los cables, y yo, resignada, se los entregué. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan sencillo? **

**Edward enchufó los cables en la tele y luego empecé a leer las instrucciones, claro, antes de que Edward me las quitara de las manos.**

**Lo miré indignada.**

**No es necesario leer las instrucciones para jugar – dijo Edward tirando el pequeño folleto en la caja.**

**Ok. Pero si lo rompo va a ser tu culpa – le dije señalándolo con mi dedo**

**No lo harás – dijo pasándome el control por los aires. **

**Lo fulminé con la mirada, ¡Si se me rompía Renee me iba a matar. **

**Ok, admito que no fue buena idea haberlo hecho. **

**Gracias por ser sincero. – dije mientras que agarraba el control remoto de la tele y lo ponía en modo de video. - ¡Yupi! – grité emocionada al ver el menú del "Wii"**

**Tardamos un ratito en darnos cuenta que control era el que controlaba la flechita, y al ver que era la de Edward se me resultó más fácil… Bueno, para mí. Edward peleaba con control para que la flecha fuera para donde decía PULSE AQUÍ PARA INSERTAR SU JUEGO.**

**Edward ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? – dije haciéndome la superada, aunque sabía que si un vampiro de casi 100 años no podía menos una chica de 19**

**¡Yo puedo hacerlo Isabella! – gritó frustrado mientras que agarraba el control y lo movía para todos lados, hasta que al fin logró que la flecha se quedara en el cuadrado rojo. - ¡Ha! – gritó triunfador teniendo cuidado de que la flecha no se moviera – te dije que podría hacerlo – dijo con tono de superioridad, casi igual al que yo había usado con él**

**Solo hazle clic ¿Quieres? – le pregunté riendo. **

**Fui hasta donde estaba la caja y busqué los CD que Charlie me avía mandado, claro que como el año anterior Renee coordinó a papá para que sus regalos coincidieran.**

**¿Qué quieres jugar? – le pregunté dejando los juegos sobre la mesa**

**Tenis – dijo emocionado**

**Ok – dije mientras que sacaba el disco y lo ponía en el aparato **

**Empezamos el juego haciendo nuestros avatares. El mío tenía un pelo rubio y los ojos (Claro que solo eran dos pequeños puntitos) eran verdes. En cambio, el de Edward tenía los pelos castaños y los ojos marrones. Cuando nos tocó poner nuestros nombres, resultó que solo le entraban tres letras, así que yo me tuve que llamar MAR y Edward EDW, lo que me causo mucha gracia.**

**Derroté a Edward, o mejor dicho EDW, en los primeros cinco partidos.**

**¡Ha! Mírate en el dibujito y llora – le dije señalándole la tele donde su mi avatar estaba saltando de alegría chocando los cinco con un hombrecito mientras que el de Edward aparecía atrás llorando mientras que todos se burlaban **

**Este juego tiene demasiado bulling involucrado – dijo haciendo algo ****_parecido _****a un puchero**

**Y tú eres la víctima – le dije volteándome hacia él **

**Te juego la revancha – me dijo**

**Creí que teníamos que estudiar y…**

**¡REVANCHA! ¡REVANCHA! – Edward empezó a ser un berrinche lo cual le hizo parecer muy inmaduro**

**¡OK! – le grité - ¿Te das cuenta que en vez de 100 años pareces que tienes 7?**

**Solo tengo 88 – se excusó**

**Como si eso te sirviera de algo**

**Si, si como sea – dijo sacándole importancia - ¡empecemos! – dijo emocionado**

**El partido comenzó y Edward se veía realmente concentrado. Me dio tanta lástima que lo dejé ganar.**

**¡Ha! ¡¿Quién ganó ahora he? – me dijo, casi gritándome**

**Si felicidades – le dije fingiendo emoción**

**¡Te dije que te ganaría! ¡Ya sabía que una humana no me podía vencer!**

**¿Disculpa? – se avía pasado de la raya**

**Dime que no lo dije en voz alta – me dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos**

**Ho sí que lo dijiste. – le dije algo enojada – te mostraré como una humana te vence – dije agarrando el control**

**Marie tenemos que estudiar… - ¿ahora se hacía el cerio?**

**Empecé a imitar el ruido de una gallina mientras que cantaba "EDWARD ES GALLINA, EDWARD ES GALLINA" a los cuatro vientos.**

**Isabella Marie Swan, cállate antes de que alteres a todo el edificio – me dijo, pero eso no impidió que yo me detuviera. –Ok ¡Ok! – aceptó – juguemos un partido más, todo o nada**

**Prepárate para perder Cullen**

**Eso ya lo veremos Swan – me dijo siguiéndome el juego y**

**Empezó el partido ****y los dos estábamos tan concentrados que no mirábamos más que la pantalla.**

**¡ES MÍA! – grité cuando la pelota de tenis pegó en el medio de la cancha. **

**Me tiré para poder alcanzarla, pero en vez de caer parada como esperaba me caí en sima de Edward, tirándolo a él también. **

**Nos empezamos a reír.**

**Y… ¿Quién ganó? – pregunto con su cara a escasos centímetros del mío, no esperen, no a centímetros, más bien a milímetros de la mía. Su aliento me golpeó en la cara dejándome como tonta unos cinco segundos.**

**Emm… - dije abriendo y serrando la boca sin saber bien que decir –¿Un empate? – propuse**

**¿La revancha mañana? – preguntó divertido**

**Claro, me encantaría. Pero primero… me gustaría levantarme – dije entre risas**

**Claro – dijo mientras que me agarraba la cintura y se levantaba del piso levantándome a mí también**

**Cuando nos levantamos nuestras caras quedaron a escasos milímetros nuevamente, y mis deseos de besarle eran tan fuertes… **


	14. Estudiando con Bella o algo parecido

14 – ESTUDIANDO CON BELLA… O ALGO PARECIDO

POV Edward

Cuando Marie desapareció completamente de mi vista, fui casi saltando al aparcamiento donde se encontraba el Volvo.

Puse la radio, y al ver que era la 1:48, tome el camino a casa.

Estaba tan feliz que hasta canté todas las canciones que dieron por la radio, aunque las aborrecía.

Cuando llegué a casa, aparque el auto en el garaje y entre en la casa (Más bien mansión, aunque nuca lo digo porque siento como si eso fuera de gente con hijos malcriados como en la televisión. Pero nosotros no lo somos… ¿no?)

¡Edward! – me llamó Esme al verme

Corrió a abrazarme, y yo le correspondí su abrazo.

¿Cómo te fue con… Ya-Sabes-Quien?

Bien

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y Jasper entró con una gran sonrisa.

¡Hola familia! ¡Que día tan feliz! ¿No es un día genial?

Todos intercambiamos miradas antes de que él se sentara en el sofá.

Por favor, el que esté así de feliz piense en algo malo. – Dijo Alice entrando a la casa – Estábamos cazando y de repente se puso a saltar entre las flores

Observé de lejos al Jasper, quien me vio y me sonrió

¡Hola Edward! – gritó

Lo siento soy yo el de la felicidad – me disculpe volteándome a ver a Alice, notando que ya estaba al lado de su esposo

Bueno pues… Primero, piensa en algo malo como… ¡En la muerte de un perrito! Porque te juro que no soportaría tener que estar toda mi existencia con el Señor Felicidad-Por-Doquier

Bueno… la muerte de un perrito, no me cambiaba mucho el ánimo ya que sí no tuviéramos otra opción los comeríamos, así que en ves de la muerte de un perrito, empecé a pensar en como sería mi vida si Bella hubiera muerto.

Un escalofrío cruzó mi espalda al pensar en eso.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMANO! ¡AHORA ESTOY DEPRIMÍDO! - me gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación

Por dios, que nenita – murmuró Emmet

Me disculpo por… él – dijo Alice antes de subir las escaleras en busca de su esposo - ¡JASPER YA CÁLMATE! – le gritó Alice irritada

ESTO ES CULPA DE EDWARD – gritó

Nos quedamos en silenció con las miradas perdidas por unos minutos hasta que Emmet habló.

Bueno… Ya que ti fuiste el causante del comportamiento bipolar de Jasper… ¿Nos podrías decir a que se debe tu repentina felicidad? – preguntó pasando su brazo alrededor de Rosalie

Seré el tutor de Marie y…

¡BASTA! – me interrumpió Emmet – ENTIENDE, si Bella se tiñe el cabello sigue siendo Bella

Si, pero no es solo un tinte de cabello, Emmet, cambió su personalidad – le dije

Bueno, pero por lo menos llámala Isabella, eso es mucho mejor que "Marie" – dijo su nombre con desagrado

OK – acepté en el medio de un suspiro – como iba diciendo antes de que _Emmy _me interrumpiera – dije mirando a Emmet – voy a ser el tutor de Isabella, así que hoy voy a ir a su casa estudiar – dije con mis manos en los bolsillos

"Estudiar" – dijo Emmet haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos

No "Estudiar" – dije imitando la voz de Emmet – vamos a estudiar

Pero ¿Por qué en su casa? ¿Por qué no en la biblioteca? – preguntó Esme

Pues porque… - dije frunciendo el seño – Ya sabes… en la vida… cuando la vida… en la física… - mierda – Me voy a cambiar – dije antes de subir a mi cuarto

Subí lo más rápido que pude. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando una pequeña mano pálida me detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó la enana

¿A mi cuarto? – sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación

No, no. ¿No pensarás que te dejaré salir sin que antes elija tu ropa? ¿o sí?

Alice no tengo tiempo para esto – le dije tratando de esquivarla

Siempre hay tiempo para la moda – repuso entrando a mi cuarto

Alice…

Tu calla, mi trabajo aquí es hacer que esta familia se vista decentemente. No sé qué harían sin mí…

Abrió mi armario susurrando unas más cosas que no logré entender.

¡Ha! – gritó Alice como en una película de terror

¿¡Qué pasa? – Jasper al rescate

Edward… él…esto es horrible – dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada

¿Qué pasa con Edward? – preguntó Esme aterrada asomándose por la puerta

¿Podrían hacer silencio? – preguntó Rosalie con frialdad

Es que Alice gritó que algo andaba mal con Edward – dijo Esme preocupada

¿Qué le pasa a Edward? – preguntó Emmet asomándose también por la puerta

Algo le pasa a Edward – repitió Esme

No me pasa nada Esme, tranquilízate – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Pero Alice gritó que algo le iba a pasar – dijo Esme

En ese momento todos teníamos la mirada puesta en Alice, quien seguía en la misma posición.

Alice, amor. ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Jasper moviéndole en hombro para que reaccionara

Edward… él… todavía tiene la ropa de la otra colección – dijo calleándose al piso como si se desmayara.

¡¿Era eso? ¡¿Todo ese teatro por… por qué todavía tenía la ropa de la otra colección? ¡Esa ropa me la avía comprado hace una semana!

Todos se fueron murmurando cosas enojados como "qué forma de perder el tiempo" "Todo por ropa", menos Esme, ella se repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

Alice levántate del suelo, estás haciendo un escándalo – le dije tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

¡¿Cómo pudiste? Pensé que eras mi hermano

¿Sabes qué? ¡ME CANSÉ! – grité exasperado

Aupé a Alice por la cintura y la lleve a fuera de la habitación

¡Edward! ¡No! ¡si me sacas te vestirás como un vagabundo! – se quejó mientras que la dejaba en el piso

Tengo 88 años, creo que puedo vestirme solo – repuse cerrando la puerta en su cara

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, metí unos libros del instituto en la mochila y salí para la casa de Isabella.

Vi el papelito que me avía dado un par de veces antes de llegar.

Entré al edificio y a dentro avía un hombre de no más de 27 años sentado en una silla leyendo un libro.

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó despegando la vista del libro

Si… busco a Isabella Swan – dije amablemente

¡Ha! Si me dijo que venía un amigo de ella – dijo levantándose de su asiento – espere un momento

¿Había hablado de mí? Una pequeña esperanza creció en mi interior al pensar en eso.

_¿Diga? _– se oyó la voz de Mar… Isabella

Señorita Swan , creo que su compañero llegó

_Dile que pase_ – dijo antes de cortar

Piso 5, puerta 305 – me dijo mientras que se sentaba en el mismo lugar que al principio

Gracias – dije entrando al elevador

Marqué el botón donde había un 5 pintado en rojo y esperé a que llegara al piso.

Camine por el pasillo buscando la puerta 305, hasta que al fin a encontré.

Toqué timbre, rogando que no hubiera llegado tarde.

¿Marie? – la llamé

¡ya voy Edward! – gritó su melodiosa voz mientras que abría la puerta.

_Wow. _Esa era la única palabra que tenía para describir a Isabella en ese momento. Parecía un ángel. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con unas sandalias y tenía su cabello rubio suelto por los hombros.

¿Qué? – preguntó revisando su vestido

Nada… es solo que me gusta cómo te queda el pelo suelto – dije. _¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu mejor escusa para estar babeando el suelo? ¿Por qué tiene el pelo suelto?_

Ho – dijo – pasa – dijo apartándose de la puerta para que pudiera pasar

Gracias – le agradecí mientras que entraba en el apartamento.

Era pequeño, pero acogedor. Tenía todas las paredes pintadas de blanco, y había un mueble que sostenía una televisión. Y al frente había un sillón de cuero.

¿Qué quieres estudiar? – le pregunté sentándome en el sillón

¿Puedo responder nada? – preguntó haciendo una mueca graciosa

Empezaremos con matemática – dije suspirando

Ok – dijo con cansancio sentándose al lado mío

Pero primero… - comencé

¿Qué? – preguntó con un tono infantil totalmente tierno

Déjame ver tu cuaderno – le dije estirando mi mano.

¿Qué? Tenía que estar preparado para poder estudiar con Isabella del mejor modo posible.

Fue hasta su mochila y sacó un cuaderno todo rayado y me lo entregó.

¿Algún problema? – preguntó inocentemente

No, no. Es solo que… Si es así por a fuera no me quiero imaginar cómo será por adentro – dije abriendo el cuaderno pasando las hojas. Bueno… tenía que admitir que era mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Me detuve en un dibujo en específico, donde estaban mis iniciales encerradas en un corazón.

¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté sin despegar la vista del cuaderno

Eso… Eso… - dijo nerviosa – ¡No es tiempo de ver mis dibujos de es tiempo de estudiar! – gritó arrebatándome el cuaderno y tirándolo de nuevo en su mochila

¡OK! Comencemos

Abrí el libro y empezamos la "Clase".

Fueron 3 aburridas horas, lo único bueno es que estaba con Isabella.

Y por eso alfa es igual… - me di vuelta a ver a Bella y ella me miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada – Marie… - la llamé – Bella… - la llame otra vez viendo que no respondía pasando mi mano delante de sus ojos - ¡Isabella! – no me gustaba gritarle pero ya me estaba preocupando por ella

¡¿Qué? – gritó literalmente saltando

Te llamé como tres veces – le dije

Lo siento, es que estoy cansada

Descansemos media hora – le dije con una sonrisa. La comprendía, si yo fuera humano estaría durmiendo

Gracias – dijo felizmente prendiendo la tele

Me quedé a su lado mientras que iba pasando de canal.

_¡Glee! _– Esperen… esa era… ¿Alice?

¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunté a la mayor velocidad posible para que solo se oyera como una mosca pasando

_Quiero que te comportes bien con Bella_

¿No confías en mí? – le pregunté algo enojado e indignado. Alice siempre había confiado en mí desde que me conoció.

_No después de cómo trataste a Bella el otro día _

Lo único que pude hacer es gruñir por lo bajo.

Isabella fue cambiando de a poco de canal y al ver que no había nada bueno apagó la tele.

Un largo silencio se prolongó entre nosotros hasta que se paró de un golpe y salió casi disparada hasta el pasillo

¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté dándome vuelta para verla

Se me ocurrió algo que hacer, en vez de quedarnos ahí sentados como unos estúpidos – dijo, y luego se fue corriendo a su cuarto

Se oyeron unos cuantos objetos moviéndose, y luego apareció cargando una caja multicolor donde decía "Wii" con letras grandes.

¿Un "Wii"? – pregunté riendo entre dientes

Si… a menos que no quieras – dijo dejando la caja colorida en el piso

¡NO! No es eso. Es que me extrañó de ti – le dije. Puso su mejor cara de enojada y se me quedó mirando. _Genial Edward, ¿vez? Por eso es que estoy aquí. Ahora discúlpate. _Me dijo Alice por su mente – No me malentiendas es solo que…

¿Qué? ¿Qué siempre me imaginaste como la aburrida come libros? – me dijo.

_Ella nunca fue una come libros _pensé. 

Tú sabes que yo nunca podría pensar eso – le dije señalándola con mi dedo

Ok, entonces supongo que no te molestará que juguemos un rato ¿No? – me preguntó mientras que trataba de desenredar los cables

La observé por 5 minutos viendo cómo trataba de desenredar los cables, sin mucho éxito, mientras que hacia muecas graciosas.

Ven… te ayudo – le dije arrebatándole los cables de las manos y los desenredaba rápidamente. No pude entender cómo es que tardaba tanto.

Cuando terminé de desenredarlos, los conecté a la televisión.

Me di vuelta y vi a Isabella leyendo las instrucciones. Rápidamente le saqué el librito de las manos ganándome una mirada indignada de su parte.

No es necesario leer las instrucciones para jugar – le dije tirando el folleto en la caja nuevamente

Ok. Pero si lo rompo va a ser tu culpa

No lo harás – le dije mientras que tiraba el control para que lo agarrara.

Si, admito que no fue la mejor idea que tuve en el día. Es que a veces me olvidaba que los humanos no son tan… agiles como los vampiros.

Ok, admito que no fue buena idea haberlo hecho.

Gracias por ser sincero… ¡Yupi! – gritó emocionada al ver que el "Wii" funcionaba

Nos tardamos unos minutos en ver quién era el que tenía el control que movía la flechita, y cuando supe que era yo, bueno, pensé que sería fácil… lo pensé.

La maldita flecha iba al lado opuesto que yo le indicaba. _Maldita tecnología. _

Edward ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? – dijo con tono de superioridad

¡Yo puedo hacerlo Isabella! – grité frustrado. - ¡Ha! – grité cuando por fin pude poner a la maldita flecha en su lugar – te dije que podría hacerlo – dije imitando el tono que ella había usado con migo

Solo hazle clic ¿Quieres? – dijo riendo antes de ir a sacar unos juegos de la caja - ¿A qué quieres jugar? – me pregunto dejando los juegos sobre la mesa.

Había como unos 7 juegos en la mesa. Pero uno en especial llamo mi atención: tenis

Flashback

Vamos Eddy, juega, juega.

Emmet, no voy a jugar, esa es mi última palabra.

Porfissssss – dijo con "tono Alice"

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a alguien más? – le pregunté con cansancio

Porqué Alice y Rose están en el centro comercial, Carlisle está en el hospital y Esme y Jasper están de caza. – dijo poniendo un puchero

Pues llama a Bella… - _Ay no_

¡Sí! – fue al teléfono a velocidad vampírica y disco el numero de Bella - ¡Hola Belly Bells!... No, no quiero que me prestes dinero… ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?... Eso fue solo una vez… Bueno, eso fue accidental… Tú sabes que Mike se lo merecía… En fin ¿Quieres venir a jugar con mi nuevo "Wii"? – le preguntó emocionado – ¡No soné como un niño pequeño, no seas mentirosa!.. Ho ¿Por qué no puedes?... Tu no vas al Glee Club... ¿Y cómo es que Edward nunca me dijo nada?... Ok. Edward, quiere hablar contigo. – Emmet me pasó el aparato

Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa amor? – le pregunté

Si le dices que no estoy en el Glee Club te mato – dijo en tono amenazante

Ok – dije entre risas

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Emmet

Dice que está muy ocupada en el Glee Club y que no puede venir – mentí

Ho – dijo con decepción, quedándose como un soldadito al lado mío

Vete

Puf – bufó por lo bajo sentándose en el sillón

¿Cómo es que lo inventaste?

¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo del Glee Club? – preguntó

Si

Es que estoy viendo un show nuevo

¿Glee? – adiviné

Si

No es nuevo, lo estrenaron hace un año. – le dije

Bueno… es nuevo para mí

Ok, me tengo que ir, te veo esta noche. – le dije

Ok, te amo

Yo también te amo. – dije antes de cortar

¿Porfissssss? – preguntó moviendo las pestañas.

Ok, pero tienes que darme 100 dólares – dije extendiendo mi mano. _Tal vez así deje de molestarme_ Pensé

Ok – dijo sacando un montón de billetes de su billetera – Toma – dijo entregándome 5 billetes de 20.

Solo… dime como se juega – dije agarrando el control

Solo has como si tuvieras una raqueta de tenis en la mano

¿solo eso? Que fácil

El partido comenzó y le gané a Emmet los 10 que jugamos

Vamos uno más – supliqué

No, Edward, estoy cansado. A demás creo que te estás volviendo competitivo.

No, ¿Yo? – dije señalándome con la mano – Es solo que estoy jugando contigo.

Fin flashback

_Competitivo. _Repetí en mi mente.

Tenis. – dije con emoción

Ok – dijo poniendo el disco en el aparato

Empezamos a jugar y ella me venció los primeros partidos.

¡Ha! Mírate en el dibujito y llora –dijo señalando a mi avatar, el cual estaba llorando

Este juego tiene demasiado bulling involucrado – dije tratando de no hacer un puchero

Y tú eres la víctima

Te juego la revancha – propuse

Creí que teníamos que estudiar y…

¡REVANCHA! ¡REVANCHA! – empecé a gritar. Pero eso no significaba que yo era competitivo.

¡OK! ¿Te das cuenta que en vez de 100 años pareces que tienes 7?

Solo tengo 88

Como si eso te sirviera de algo

Si, si como sea – dije sacándole importancia.- ¡empecemos!

Cuando comenzó el partido me concentre lo más que pude. Y al final… gané

¡Ha! ¡¿Quién ganó ahora he? – le dije ¿O grité? No tenía importancia

Si felicidades

¡Te dije que te ganaría! ¡Ya sabía que una humana no me podía vencer!

¿Disculpa? – _Ups. Creo que Edward volvió a ser competitivo en el tenis _¿Emmet? ¿Qué hacía Emmet allí?

Dime que no lo dije en voz alta – dije, más bien para dios que para ella

Ho sí que lo dijiste. – dijo enojada – te mostraré como una humana te vence –

Marie tenemos que estudiar… - le dije tratando de volver a ser el Edward que siempre era

EDWARD ES GALLINA, EDWARD ES GALLINA – empezó a canturrear

Isabella Marie Swan, cállate antes de que alteres a todo el edificio – le dije, diciendo su nombre completo con mucho cuidado –Ok ¡Ok! juguemos un partido más, todo o nada

Prepárate para perder Cullen

Eso ya lo veremos Swan – le seguí el juego

Empezó el partido y estaba tan concentrado que no despegué la mirada de la pantalla.

¡ES MÍA! – gritó cuando estaba a punto de golpear la pelota

Isabella se resbalo y cayó en sima mío. Y se lo preguntarán ¿Cómo es que un vampiro no se vio venir eso? ¿Cómo es que se cayó con una pequeña carga de 50 kilos, cuando para un vampiro eran solo de 5? Bueno… Tal vez la tecnología tiene algo contra nosotros.

Caímos los dos al suelo y nos empezamos a reír.

Y… ¿Quién ganó? – pregunté con mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya

Emm… - dijo después de 5 segundos – ¿Un empate?

¿La revancha mañana? – le dije divertido.

Claro, me encantaría. Pero primero… me gustaría levantarme – dijo entre su hermosa risa

Claro

Agarré su pequeña cintura con mis manos y me levanté, levantándola a ella también.

Cuando me boté a verla, su cara estaba a tan pocos centímetros de la mía…


	15. A punto de cometer un error, uno hermoso

15 – A PUTO DE COMETER UN ERROR… UN HERMOSO ERROR.

_Cuando nos levantamos nuestras caras quedaron a escasos milímetros nuevamente, y mis deseos de besarle eran tan fuertes… _

Edward empezó a acercarse lentamente…

No, _no, _¡NO!

Edward, esto no está bien. – le dije separándolo de mí

Pero yo creí…

Mira, he cometido muchos errores, no quiero cometer otro. – Otro hermoso error – Porqué no… seguimos estudiando

Me senté en el sillón y abrí el libro de matemáticas.

En realidad, ya se está haciendo tarde... – dijo – Creo que será mejor que me valla antes de que Esme se empiece a preocupar. – dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

Ho – no quería que se fuera por eso que le dije – te acompaño hasta abajo – le dije agarrando las llaves

Salimos del apartamento y entramos en el elevador. Un silencio incomodo se propago entre nosotros hasta que llegamos al primer piso y las puertas se abrieron.

Abrí la puerta principal que daba a la calle.

Bueno…

Te veo mañana – me dijo

Quise darle un beso en la mejilla, y al parecer él también porqué casi se lo doy en los labios.

Perdón – me disculpé, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

_Como me gustaría estar así toda mi vida _Pensé.

Adiós – me dijo cuando nos separamos.

Traspasó la puerta jugando con las llaves del Volvo y cuando se cerré los ojos recordando la cercanía, su aliento, sus hermosos ojos…

Me di cuenta de que estaba con la puerta aún abierta a la calle. La serré rápidamente, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas y luego subí a mi apartamento.

Me recosté en el sillón.

¡Auch! – me quejé.

Me levanté del sillón y vi el libro de matemáticas de Edward con un lápiz arriba. Bueno… por lo menos tendría alguna escusa para hablar con él en el Instituto.

Una sonrisa oscura cruzó por mi cara y luego susurre:

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen es mío.

POV Edward

¡Estuve a punto de besarla! ¡Dos veces! Entré al auto aún con los pensamientos entreverados y arranqué.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Casi le doy un beso y ella me rechazó. Bueno, creo que era algo obvio ya que ella tenía novio y bueno… me lo merecía ya qué sabía que era posible que haya sufrido mientras que yo no estaba, pero nadie sufrió más que yo en ese momento.

¡Hola! – saltó Alice

¡Ha! – salté tratando de no perder el control del auto – ¡Alice! – grité – ¿De dónde saliste?

Cuando Bella te rechazo me metí en la parte de atrás del auto. – dijo sacándole importancia – Por cierto, ¡_TIENES_ que limpiar ese lugar!

Es qué una persona normal, usa eso para llevar cajas, valijas, muebles… - dije en tono casual – ¡Pero no para llevar personas! – le grité

¡Ba! Fanfarrón

Alice se echó hacia atrás.

Conduje en silencio todo el camino. Alice se negó a hablarme y bloqueo sus pensamientos, así qué el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los autos pasando.

Aparqué el auto en el garaje de la casa y Alice salió enseguida que el auto paró completamente.

La imité y serré la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Esme

Alice me siguió, eso pasó. – dije enojado

¿Por qué? – le preguntó Rosalie

Porqué no confía en mí – contesté antes de que Alice pudiera decir nada

¡Claro que confío en ti! ¿Cómo crees que yo no confiaría, si confié desde el primer momento en que te vi? – preguntó ofendida

Pues, explícate ¿Qué es lo que hacías allí? – le pregunté expectante

Por qué vi que… - dijo con la cabeza baja – vi… vi que…

¿QUÉ VISTE? – le grite

VI QUE NICK LLEGABA Y TE DESCONTROLABAS

Todos voltearon la vista hacia Alice. ¿Qué yo me descontrolaba? ¿Con Nick? ¿Con el idiota?

Estás bromeando – dijo Emmet

Juro que eso fue lo que vi.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Jasper

No lo sé… solo vi a Nick entrando por la puerta y veía a Edward en el piso con Bella arriba y… y él lo malentendía todo y empezaba a gritarle a Bella y luego… tú… tú... – titubeó – tú lo matabas, Edward.

Todas las miradas que estaban en Alice, se voltearon para verme a mí.

Alice ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? – le preguntó Esme aún con su vista fija en mí

Totalmente.

¿Y cómo es que Nick nunca llegó? – le pregunté

Porqué antes de llegar al apartamento de Bella, fui hacia la de Nick y averié su auto.

¿Por eso me pediste mis herramientas? – le preguntó la rubia

Ajá – dijo avergonzada – Lo siento Edward.

Me dieron ganas de decir un "Aw" con ternura… pero sería un poco afeminado. Me limité a abrazarla. ¿Cómo no la perdonaría? Ella era mi hermanita. La que me molestaba, la que exageraba todo, la que me había apoyado cuando deje a Bella… mi favorita.

No… siento haberte gritado. – me disculpé

Cuando dije eso todos en la habitación gritaron un "Aw". Si TODOS. Hasta Jasper. Si, Jasper.

Te quiero mucho Edward, debí de haber confiado en ti.

Yo también te quiero, enana.

POV Bella

_Levaantate, levaantate que ya es de día. _La vocecita de la ardillita loca en mi celular me despertó.

No… 5 minutos más – susurré somnolienta

_Levaantate, levaantate –_ seguía diciendo - _¡LEVAANTATEEE! _– gritó con voz desafinada

¡Ya voy! – grité irritada. – Maldita tecnología – le dije al celular cuando apagué la alarma.

Bueno… sería mejor dejar de hablarles a objetos inanimados antes de que ellos me hablaran a mí. Me reí ante mi estúpido pensamiento. _Tonta Swan. _Recordé los pocos días que pasé en La Push con Jacob.

Flashback

Jacob y yo estábamos en su garaje, arreglando las motos que le había traído. Él se negaba rotundamente a que le ayude, ya que arreglar autos o/y motos, no era mi fuerte.

Pásame la llave – me dijo extendiendo la mano sin apartar la vista de la moto

Empecé a ojear la caja de herramientas de Jacob. _¿Qué mierda es una llave? _Pensé. Agarré lo primero que vi que se pareciera a una llave.

Toma – le dije entregándole la cosa esa en la mano

Gra… - se detuvo en el medio de la frase al ver la herramienta que tenía en su mano

¿Algún problema? – le pregunté

Bella…

¿Sí?

Tonta Bella. Esto no es una llave – me dijo con las cejas alzadas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Ah – dije – ¿Y entonces qué es?

Es una tuerca – dijo aguantándose la risa

¿Y yo que iba a saber?

¿Sabes qué color de pelo te quedaría bien? – me dijo mientras que se limpiaba las manos con un trapo

¿Cuál? – pregunté inclinando mi cabeza a un lado

El rubio

Como si no lo hubiera oído antes. Pero tengo una escusa. – le dije

¿Cuál?

Tú me has tenido retenida aquí arreglando esta chatarra – dije entre risas

Si… ¿Pero quien trajo estas chatarras hasta aquí? – me dijo señalándome

¿Yo?

¡Tú! – dijo con emoción – así que no te quejes. – dijo volviendo al trabajo

Tal vez siga tu consejo... – le dije.

¿Cuál? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de la moto

La de teñirme. – le dije casualmente

¡¿TEÑIRTE? – gritó rompiendo la herramienta que tenía en su mano en dos

S-si ¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunté titubeando. La verdad, es que me asustaba un poco cuando se ponía así.

El problema... – dijo imitando mi voz – es que cambiaras mucho más de los que ya has cambiado. – me dijo con la mandíbula apretada

¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté

Solo… mírate. – me dijo señalándome con su mano – tus notas son bajas, has faltado a clase…

Pues… he crecido, Jacob. No soy la misma niñita buena de siempre. – le dije enojada – Y lo lamento si no te gusta.

Si… yo también – dijo con mirándome con rabia

Nos fulminamos con la mirada por un largo minuto. No podía soportarlo más. Agarré mi mochila, me mentí en el Chevi, y me fui a casa. Si no podía tener más a mi mejor amigo, ya nada me importaba.

Fin Flashback

Luego me mudé a Inglaterra y nunca lo volví a ver, ni siquiera lo llame.

Te extraño Jacob – susurré viendo la foto enmarcada en mi mesa de noche.


	16. La invitación

16 – LA INVITACIÓN

Dejé la foto de ver la foto de Jacob, y me cambié.

Cuando estuve lista, me fui al Instituto.

¡Isabella! – gritó… ¿Edward?

¿Edward? – dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, pero mi voz mostraba confusión

Si… Qué lindo día ¿no? – me dijo casualmente

Miré al cielo. Estaba nublado, y las nubes amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento.

Si… un lindo día para no ser un diamante andante. – le dije volteándome a ver.

Sus ojos eran de un dorado brillante. Rió con fuerza.

Si… olvidé que no te gustaba el frío. – dijo aún con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bienvenido a la mesa popular – le dije mirando para adelante

¿He? – ¿Cómo? ¿No sabía?

Bueno… vi que entraste en el equipo de futbol… o sea que eso te vuelve popular. – le dije

Ho.

¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? ¿Solo un "Ho"? ¿Sabes cuantas personas sueñan con estar en esa mesa? – le regañé

Lo siento, quise decir: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Soy popular! ¡El sueño de mi vida! – dijo exagerando

No pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario.

Los Cullen conquistan todas las escuelas – dije en tono de burla.

¿Y los Swan? – me dijo siguiéndome el chiste

¡Ja! Te explico que soy la única Swan que queda, ya que los únicos primos que tengo son de parte de madre. Así que… no los Swan NO conquistan todas las escuelas.

¿A no? ¿Y en Forks? – me dijo parándose en frente mío caminando de espaldas – La señorita Isabella Swan se ganó la mitad de los chicos del Instituto en un día. – me dijo

Eso no es verdad – le dije – A demás, si eso fuera cierto, yo solo me gané la mitad, tú te ganaste a TODAS las chicas del Instituto – contraataqué

¿Y… eso te cuenta a ti? – me preguntó con una ceja alzada

Si – solté adelantándome

Caminamos en silencio. Empecé a ver de reojo a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Recordé la tarde de ayer y le pregunté:

Ayer… ¿Tú te fuiste por lo que te dije?

¿He? – me dijo claramente sorprendido

Si… ya sabes cuando casi…

¡Marie! – gritó Sam

Hola Sam – dije tratando de sonar emocionada

Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo – me dijo entre dientes

Puede ser… ¿Ya conociste a Edward? – le pregunté cambiando de tema

No… pero el entrenador no deja de alardear de ti – dijo estrechando la mano con Edward – Soy Sam Evans – dijo amablemente

Edward Cullen, un gusto.

¿Podría alguna vez cambiar?

Caminamos los tres por la calle, Edward y Sam intercambiaban comentarios de partidos de futbol, y yo me limitaba a escuchaba.

¡Hola! – _Gracias a dios. Lucy _Pensé

¡Lucy! – dije con emoción

¡Hola Sam y… - miró a Edward tratando de acordarse de su nombre. Lucy podría ser una excelente bailarina, pero recordando nombres era un asco. Las primeras semanas me llamó María, Emma, Juli y Hana - ¿Edwin? – preguntó

_Bueno, estuvo bastante cerca. _

Edward – corrigió

Ho, lo siento. No soy buena recordando nombres – dijo avergonzada

Si, lo sabemos – dijimos Sam y yo al unísono

A mí me decía Adam

Y a mí todos los nombres femeninos que te puedas imaginar. – le dije

Ustedes son malos – dijo Lucy

Bueno… estuviste cerca – la animó Edward

Caminamos hablando de todo un poco, mientras que informábamos a Edward sobre el Instituto.

¿Qué harán en el fin de semana? – preguntó Sam

¿En el fin de semana? – pregunté confundida

Si… - dijo Lucy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Hoy es viernes, amiga. – me dijo

¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido pasó esta semana? – pregunté con la vista perdida

Al parecer para ti, por qué para mí, fue una pesadilla. – dijo Lucy suspirando teatralmente

Si, y por eso se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a pasar el fin de semana en la chacra de mi tía. – propuso – Hay piscina, cabañas y mi tía es cantante así que todas las noches hacemos fogatas y cantamos.

Suena divertido – dije

Claro, que el único problema es que es muy nublado… pero igual la piscina es climatizada – agregó rápidamente

¡Qué divertido! – dijo Lucy

¿Y bien? ¿Irán?

Sí – dijimos Lucy y yo al unísono

¿Y tú Edward? – preguntó Sam

¿Enserio? – preguntó confundido

Si. Si voy a estar contigo en el equipo, hay que prepararte para ser popular

Entonces... – pareció considerarlo por un minuto – supongo que no hay problema.

Qué bien – dije yo ganándome la mirada de los tres

Caminé rápido y me adelanté. Cuando llegue al Instituto entré y empecé a sacar los libros de idioma español.

La campana sonó y entré al salón. Me senté en el fondo con Nick a mi lado.

Hoy veremos una película – dijo la profesora son siquiera saludar.

Toda la clase empezó a festejar. Dos horas sin trabajar, ¡Sí!

¿Qué veremos? – preguntó Nick educadamente

Amor sin barreras – West Side Story – dijo mientras que ponía el DVD

Nick pasó su brazo por mi hombro, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. La película me empezó a interesar… bueno, a mí, ya que Nick se quedó dormido a la mitad de la película. Agarré su brazo con cuidado de no despertarlo y se lo saqué de mi hombro lentamente.

Por favor no te despiertes – susurré

Saqué su brazo de mí hombro y lo coloqué en su regazo. Justo en ese momento Nick comenzó a roncar.

Nick... – le susurré golpeándolo en el hombro

Los ronquidos de Nick se hicieron más fuertes y los chicos empezaron a lanzar miradas.

¡Nick! – medio le grité

¡¿Qué? – al fin se despertó

Shhh – lo callé – te dormiste y empezaste a roncar... – le expliqué en un susurro

Es que esta película es aburrida – dijo desperezándose

Yo me crucé de brazos y miré la pantalla. Edward nunca me haría eso, bueno, principalmente porque no podía dormir, pero si pudiera, no lo haría. ¿Y saben que haría? Me preguntaría que pienso de la película, y si mi gusta nunca me diría que es horrible.

Bueno, ¿En qué parte va? – preguntó poniendo su brazo en mis hombros, nuevamente

Anita descubrió que María estaba saliendo con el americano – le dije

María… Marie… Se parecen – observó

Créeme que no – le dije

Nick se quedó callado y yo me quede viendo la película.

María: _Muy bien, ahora tú sabes _

Anita: _¡Y tú todavía no lo sabes! El es uno de ellos_

María: _No Anita_

Anita: _¡Sí! _

¡Wow! Esta escena estaba muy relacionada con mi vida. Solo piénsenlo: Anita: _¡él es uno de ellos! _María: _No Anita_. Anita: _¡Sí!_ Traducción en mi vida: Rosalie: ¡él es un vampiro! Yo: No, Rose Rosalie: ¡Sí!

¡Ja! Yo podría estar perfectamente en esa película, y, además, me sabía las canciones.

Cuando terminó la primera hora, la profesora prendió las luces y Nick y yo salimos al corredor, ya que no había mucho que hacer en un recreo de 5 minutos.

Edward entró al equipo de futbol – le dije mientras que caminábamos de la mano

Nick bufó.

Edward, Edward, Edward – dijo imitando mi tono de voz – Todo sobre Edward – dijo mirando para el costado

Nick…

No, Marie. No me gusta que hables siempre de tu ex y punto.

Solo quería iniciar una conversación – le dije con la cara seria.

Nick podría ser muy tierno y considerado pero a veces era muy gruñón.

Lo siento – se disculpó – Es solo… me pone algo… nervioso que siempre hables de Edward.

¿Por qué? – qué pregunta más estúpida.

Porque siento que todavía tienes sentimientos hacia él.

Bueno, Edward fue mi primer amor y todo eso… siempre sentiré algo hacia él

Si, lo sé. Pero hablo de sentimientos _fuertes_

Caminamos en silencio, aún con nuestras manos juntas.

¿Y bien?

¿Qué? – pregunté haciéndome la boba

¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él? – su voz mostraba miedo, pero también curiosidad

He… yo…

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clase. _Salvada por la campana _Pensé

Luego te digo – le dije

Me solté de su mano y entré a la clase de español lo más rápido que pude.

Me senté en el mismo lugar y esperé a que Nick entrara, pero nunca entró.

POV Edward

¡Tú! – gritó un Nick enojado

No tengo tiempo – le dije

Escúchame, si te veo cerca de mi novia… - me amenazó

¿Es una amenaza? – le dije

Si – dijo acercándose

Yo me voy a acercar a ella lo más que quiera – le dije

Sentí como me golpeaba con su puño en la cara, pero solo sentí como si me hubieran empujado un poco con un dedo.

Vi como Nick se agarraba su mano con gesto de dolor.

No debiste hacer eso.


	17. La pelea

**17 – LA PELEA**

**POV Nick**

**Yo me voy a acercar a ella lo más que quiera – me dijo**

**¿Quién se creía que era para estar cerca de MI novia? Ella era MI Marie. Ella era MÍA.**

**Le golpeé la cara con mi puño. ****_¡MIERDA! _****Cuando separé mi puño de su cara sentí como mis huesos de mi mano se quebraban. **

**No debiste hacer eso. **

**Se arremango las mangas de su camisa, y me empujó. Choqué contra los casilleros. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude pero Edward ya iba corriendo con su puño en alto. Lo esquivé y quede ileso, pero no los lockers, ya quedó la marca de su puño clavado en la gruesa capa de metal. **

**De pronto, se quedó helado en su lugar. **

**¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?**

**POV Bella**

**Nick tirado en un costado con susto en su cara, Edward con su puño rompiendo los lockers, espera… ¡MI locker!**

**¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? **

**Marie... – comenzó Edward**

**Cállate Edward – le advertí pasando entre la multitud - ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano Nick? – le pregunté preocupada, viendo que los dedos de su mano derecha parecían rotos**

**Golpeé a Edward y me rompí la mano – dijo avergonzado, pero no parecía que fuera por golpear a Edward. **

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**¡Él quiso que yo me alejara de ti! – dijo Edward**

**¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó la sub. directora enojada**

**Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas. **

**¿Señor Cullen? – su voz mostraba asombro – Esperaba más de usted por su excelente calificación. Y tú Nick – dijo volteándose para verlo. – Si fuera tú, empezaría a preocuparme más por graduarme. Vallan a sus clases. – le dijo a la multitud, y supuse que también venía para mí. – Ustedes dos… a mi oficina, ****_ahora_****. **

**La directora se dio vuelta y toda la muchedumbre se fue yendo.**

**¿Quieres que vayan contigo? – le pregunté a Nick**

**No te preocupes, amor. Yo me encargo – me dijo, pero su mirada estaba llena de furia, y se dirigía a Edward**

**Ok. – le dije**

**Le di un beso en los labios, y luego me volteé a ver a Edward.**

**Tú… **

**Isabella, por favor.**

**Mira, TÚ terminaste con migo, TÚ me dijiste que nunca te volvería a ver, TÚ me dijiste que ya no me amabas. Así que no le vayas a pegar a MI novio, porqué te dice que no te me acerques, cuando tú me lo habías prometido – le dije golpeándolo en el pecho con mi dedo**

**Lo siento – se limito a decir mirando al piso**

**Un lo siento no arregla las cosas, Edward. Si me hubieras dicho un simple "LO SIENTO" cuando volviste luego de…**

**Tú no lo entiendes – me interrumpió**

**No, tú no entiendes. – le dije con furia – ¿No sabías que cuando te fuiste sufrí anorexia nerviosa? ¿No sabías que casi muero por eso? Y supongo que no sabías que Victoria intento matarme. **

**¿Quién es Victoria? – preguntó Nick con confusión**

**Victoria era… una asesina – respondí sinceramente**

**¿¡Una asesina te está persiguiendo! – preguntó preocupado **

**No… ya está… en la cárcel – le dije, siendo lo más sincera que pude**

**Bella, cuando te dejé nunca pensé que Vic… **

**¡BASTA! – le grité interrumpiéndolo – Ya no soy Bella. EN-TIEN-DE-LO – dije separando las sílabas bruscamente – Edward, no soy la misma que besaba el piso que pisabas, no soy la… niña buena. Es más, creo que nunca lo fui. Y lo lamento, pero no volveré a ser la misma. – le dije**

**Me dí la vuelta y vi Nick estaba en la misma posición.**

**Ven Nick – le dije agachándome a la altura en la que se encontraba en la misma posición que hace un minuto – te acompaño a la sala de la directora.**

**Isabella, perderás una clase. – me dijo**

**Y supongo que a ti te importa mucho. – le dije con sarcasmo**

**No entiendes nada ¿Verdad? – me preguntó enojado caminando hacia la sala de dirección**

**- 1 hora después -**

**¿Cómo estás de la mano? – le pregunté a Nick sosteniendo su mano sana**

**Bien… ¡Auch! – dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor hacia la enfermera**

**Lo lamento, pero si no quieres que se te infecte es necesario – le dijo la enfermera**

**Ok – dijo resignado**

**La enfermera siguió poniéndole alcohol en la herida de su mano. Luego de que terminó le hicieron unas radiografías.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está su mano? – le pregunté nerviosa**

**Rota – dijo sin despegar la vista de las placas, las cuales las sostenía en frente a una lámpara. – Tendré que llamar a tus padres. No te moverás de tu casa en una semana. **

**Vivo solo – le replicó**

**Bueno, pero no puedes conducir así.**

**Yo lo llevo – dije**

**La enfermera se quedo pensando unos minutos.**

**Como veo que no hay ninguna otra opción, creo que es lo mejor que ella te lleve. Le diré a tus profesores que no vendrás, creo que no tendrán problemas con eso, será lo mejor para ti. – dijo**

**Gracias. – le agradecí – vamos Nick, ten cuidado con tu mano. – le dije.**

**Adiós enfermera. – se despidió Nick.**

**Adiós – saludo amablemente antes de sentarse en su escritorio nuevamente a tomar su café. – Qué te mejores. **

**Nick se subió al auto y yo avancé hacia la carretera para llegar a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el sillón.**

**No quiero ser una molestia, ¿por qué no mejor vuelves al Instituto? – insistió**

**No, no, no. Yo me voy a quedar aquí para cuidarte – le dije - ¿Necesitas algo?**

**No lo sé…**

**¿Tienes hambre?**

**Un poco – admitió**

**¿Qué se te antoja? – le pregunté **

**¿Sabes hacer brounis?**

**Si, ¿Quieres? – le pregunté sonriente **

**¿Puedes? – me dijo con ojos de perrito triste**

**Claro.**

**Entre a la cocina. Empecé a abrir los cajones de madera para darme cuenta de que no tenía ni un ingrediente para hacer los famosos brounis. **

**Suspire.**

**Este será un día largo**

**POV Edward **

**Luego del "pequeño" pleito entre Nick, Marie y yo (más bien: Nick y Marie vs. Yo) Me dirigí a la sala de dirección. **

**Flashback**

**¡¿Cómo es posible que sea tan despistada para creer que no me importa? ¡¿Estaba tan estúpida ahora para no darse cuenta de que yo la seguía amando? No, ella no podía ser estúpida, ella nunca fue estúpida. El único estúpido allí era Nick, alias "el chimpancé oloroso que me había robado a mi hermosa ovejita"**

**Entré a la oficina de la sub. Directora y me senté en la silla que estaba en frente al escritorio.**

**¿Y Nick? – preguntó **

**Fue con Marie a la enfermería, parece que al golpearme se rompió la mano. – le dije despreocupado**

**_¿Cómo es posible que este chico que aparentaba ser tan buen alumno allá terminado en mi oficina? _**** Pensó **

**Me decepcionas Edward – admitió**

**Yo no empecé la pelea, si la ase sentir mejor – le dije**

**Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante ahora, es ¿por qué?**

**Su mirada era seria, pero sorprendida, al igual que sus pensamientos. **

**Nick me dijo que no me acercara a Marie – confesé**

**Edward, comprendo que Marie es hermosa y muy simpática y buena amiga, pero apenas la conoces y… **

**Era mi novia. – la interrumpí**

**Sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" **

**Bueno… lamento que ella haya roto con tigo.**

**En realidad… yo rompí con ella. – le dije haciendo que abriera los ojos aún más.**

**Ok. Ahora, mi pregunta es: Si tú rompiste con ella… ¿Por qué te molesta que su novio actual te diga que no te le acerques? – preguntó curiosa**

**Sinceramente, la sigo amando**

**Si la sigues amando, entonces ¿Por qué…?**

**Solo digamos – la interrumpí – que ella estaba en peligro a mi lado.**

**Explícate. Y quiero la verdad. **


	18. Mmm raro

18 – MM… RARO

_Explícate. Y quiero la verdad. _– dijo con tono firme

_La verdad._ Repetí en mi mente. Había dos opciones; una, decirle que era un vampiro, haciendo que ella riera, para luego darse cuenta de que es verdad, y salir corriendo y gritando, poniendo en peligro a mi familia y a mí. O la segunda opción era decirle la verdad, pero ocultarla un poco… Si la segunda opción era la mejor.

En su cumpleaños número 18, mi hermano Jasper trató de matarla.

¿¡Qué! – grito llevándose una mano a su corazón. - ¿¡Por qué!

Estuvo en… terapia intensiva unos cuantos años. Ahora está mejor. – le dije

Igual, tendré que hablar con él. – dijo anotándolo en su libreta.

_Ho, Ho…, creo que metí a Jasper en un problema. _ Pensé.

OK, como usted quiera. – dije sin importancia

Y… luego que pasó.

Terminé con ella… en el bosque.

Se quedó callada por cinco segundos.

Mira, soy de otra época y no entiendo mucho de las relaciones de ahora entre adolescentes… pero creo que terminar en un bosque no es lo de lo más común – dijo con cara de póker

El punto es… que ella estaba en peligro con migo. Y ahora cuando Nick me dijo que no me le acercara… supongo que me puse celoso.

OK, mira te daré un consejo. – dijo – ve, discúlpate con ella, cómprale un ramo de rosas y gánate su corazón.

Me quedé mirando al vacío por 5 segundos.

¡YA! – gritó

Me levanté de un salto y salí de la oficina.

Sonó la campana, supuestamente tendría que estar en idioma español. Me paré en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que saliera. Cuando todos salieron, me di cuenta de que Bella no estaba.

¡Hola Edward! – saludo felizmente… ¿Rosalie?

¿Rose?

Me giré para verla y vi que tenía un equipo de porrista idéntico al de Isabella.

¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó sonriente

No quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Qué mosca te picó? – le pregunté

La mosca de la felicidad, hermanito, la mosca de la felicidad. – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Ok, eso fue raro._ Pensé.

Me dirigí a mi locker.

¡Hola Edward! – me saludo Lucy

Hola, Lucy. ¿Sabes dónde está Marie? – le pregunté

No… no la he visto desde la primera hora en clase de español, en la segunda hora nunca volvió. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

Ciencias Físicas. – le dije

¡Genial! ¡Yo también! – dijo emocionada

Sus pensamientos no eran pervertidos como los de las demás chicas, y no quería una cita, ni un beso… solo quería un amigo.

Genial. – le dije.

Era como hablar con Alice. Reí ante mi chiste privado.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo doblando la cabeza para un lado, dejando a la vista una imagen muy tierna

Nada, nada. Vamos antes de que suene el timbre. – le dije

Dio un par de saltitos al estilo Alice y luego se dirigió al laboratorio de Ciencias Físicas.

POV Bella

Luego de ir al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes para que el señor "tengo-la-mano-quebrada-y-no-me-puedo-mover" pueda comer sus brounis, los hice y se los dejé en la mesa para que se los comiera, pero ¡Ho! Nick se había quedado dormido en el sillón, así que los tuve que dejar en la mesa del comedor para que cuando despertara se los pudiera comer.

Estaba por sentarme, al fin, cuando sonó el timbre. Me levanté de mala gana y abrí la puerta de la sala. Cuando la abrí vi a una mujer que tendría no más de 30 años, con el cabello pelirrojo, unos ojos grandes y verdes y con una ropa que me hacía pensar que trabajaba en una oficina.

Hola – dijo con una voz energética

Hola… - susurré - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunté

Soy Emma, la tía de Nick. – me dijo

¡Ho! – dije sorprendida.

_Claro debí de haberlo notado por los ojos _Pensé.

Soy Marie, la novia de Nick. – me presenté estirando mi mano.

Se la quedó viendo con cara de asco. Saco un guante rápidamente de su cartera, se lo puso y me estrecho la mano.

Un gusto. ¿Puedo pasar? - `preguntó

Si… claro. – le dije haciendo un espacio para que pasara.

Cuando estuvo de espaladas a mí, empecé a mirar mi mano. Me la avía lavado hace poco para cocinar, así que no estaba sucia.

Examinó el lugar con la misma cara de asco con la que miró mi mano.

¿Algún problema? – pregunté

Esté Nick… siempre tan… _sucio _– escupió la palabra como si fuera una grosería.

Se dio vuelta y me encaró.

¡Bueno! Creo que me podré ocupar de mi sobrino por mi cuenta – dijo dando unos pequeños aplausos.

Bueno… ¿No quiere que la ayude en algo? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada

No, no niña, ve a estudiar. Yo me puedo encargar de Nick. – me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Ok. – dije agarrando mi mochila. – Llamaré luego para ver cómo se siente.

Muy bien. Toma un folleto. – me dijo entregándome un folleto donde adelante decía "¡Usar jabón es lo mejor!" – ¡Adiós! – dijo antes de serrarme la puerta en la cara.

¿Adiós? – dije con mi vista perdida en la puerta.

1 hora después

Llegué a mi querido apartamento y me tiré en el sillón. Intenté dormir… pero el maldito celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo levanté de la mesa y le abrí la tapita.

_Hacer la valija para ir a la granja de Sam _

Era un recordatorio.

Me levanté del sillón de muy mala gana. ¿Es que ese día no terminaría más?

Abrí mi valija donde había traído toda mi ropa de Forks, y empecé a meter lo primero que vi en el closet; ropa interior, traje de baño, buzos de manga larga, remeras, jeans, etc.

Cuando terminé de armar mi valija la serré con dificultad y la dejé en el sillón del living. Abrí mi mochila y saqué mis cuadernos; Español, Química, Matemática… saqué el libro de Edward. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No podía encontrar algo que no me recordara que él no me quería?

Abrí el bolsillo de la parte de afuera de la valija y metí el libro adentro, así por lo menos se lo podría entregar a Edward en la granja.

Me di un baño de agua caliente para relajar mis músculos y me puse una blusa holgada de color crema, unos jeans y mis tacos de color crema, para que combinaran con la blusa.

Si, ya sé lo que están pensando, ¿Por qué me pongo esta ropa para salir si me voy a quedar en casa? La verdad no lo sé, pero después de este día tan… raro, lo último que me preocupaba era la ropa.

Repasé todo lo que paso en el día: Vi un musical de los 60, luego Edward y Nick se pelearon, al parecer por mí, Nick se rompió la mano, cuidé a Nick todo el santo día, luego vino su extraña tía adicta por la limpieza y finalmente me fui a mi apartamento.

Que día más raro.


	19. Viaje, canto y dulces muchos dulces

19 – VIAJE, CANTO Y… DULCES, MUCHOS DULCES.

POV Edward

Me quedé toda la noche haciendo mi valija. ¿Por qué me quedé tanto tiempo? Primero: Alice insistió en ayudarme. Segundo: Alice insistió en ir al centro comercial para renovar mi armario. Tercero: Alice se encontró con Lucy lo que convirtió la "clásica" salida, demorara el doble.

Flashback

Edward, por favor. – suplicó Alice

Solo pruébate esta camisa, y no… - continuó Lucy

TE MOLESTAREMOS MÁS – dijeron las dos al unísono

Las miré a las dos, yendo y viniendo con mi mirada. Eran idénticas. Tenían el pelo morocho y corto, aunque Lucy lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero como lo tenía entero, no se le notaba. (N/A significa que no lo tiene rebajado, o sea que se lo cortó melenita y luego le creció). Tenían casi la misma altura, y Lucy era casi tan pálida como Alice. Parecían… _hermanas_.

Si, eso dijeron del último vaquero que me hicieron probar – les dije mirando a las dos a los ojos

Será el último, lo prometemos.

Fin de Flashback

Claro que no fue el último, luego de eso, me hicieron probarme como 8 prendas más, hasta que la mamá de Lucy la llamo, diciéndole que vuelva a su casa.

Le debo mucho a esa mujer.

Miré el reloj, eran las 7:30. Aún me quedaban 30 minutos para que Sam me viniera a buscar en el autobús de su tío como habíamos acordado. Cerré mi bolso, y lo dejé arriba del sillón de cuero negro del living, y prendí la televisión.

Jasper, Rose, Emmet y Alice se habían ido de caza, y Carlisle y Esme estaban en el hospital.

Empecé a ver el informativo, lo de siempre; asesinatos, robos, asaltos. Enserio, ¿acaso los humanos no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Cuando quise acordar una bocina me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré por la ventana y pude ver un gran, y digo gran, autobús escolar afuera de mi casa. Agarré mi valija y salí. Las puertas del BUS se abrieron cuando estuve en la puerta.

¡Hola Edward! – saludó Sam desde el asiento del conductor

Hola, Sam. – le devolví el saludo

Eres el primero, así que ponte cómodo. – dijo

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Hablamos de todo un poco; deportes, el Instituto y los chicos y chicas, claro todo con respeto. Sam era un buen amigo, era gracioso pero respetuoso, no como mucho de los chicos de allí.

Primero recogimos a Lucy, a quien tuvimos que ayudar por la gran valija que traía. Sam se pasó bromeando todo el camino.

Aparcó el auto enfrente al edificio de Bella.

¡ESTOY EN LA PUERTA BARBIE! – le dijo por el celular. ¡Ja! Barbie era un buen apodo para Bella ahora

_Golpe, golpe. _Volteamos la mirada a la puerta de vidrio y vimos a Bella con una valija en la mano y su celular en la otra, mientras que con el pie golpeaba el vidrio.

¿Me pueden abrir? – preguntó con mirada inocente por el celular.

Sam apretó un botón y las puertas se abrieron.

Ayudé a Bella con la maleta y la dejé en uno de los asientos de atrás. Bella traía puesto unos vaqueros con una blusa de manga corta holgada con unos _converse_.

Nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se sentó con Lucy.

¡Los famosos _converse_! – gritó Sam de pronto

No te burles de mis hermosos converse que son HER-MO-SOS – dijo separando las silabas brutamente.

En el cumpleaños de Nick Marie llevó esos mismos converse y dijo que eran más lindos cuando se ensuciaban, entonces Sam le empezó a decir que era porque sus zapatos eran cerdos. – explicó Lucy acercándose a mí como si eso ayudara a que no escucharan

Ha sí, los cerditos.

Cállate cabeza de limón. – le dijo la rubia

Barbie

Shhh – los callé en medio de una risa.

Se empezaron a reír luego de fulminarse con la mirada por unos segundos.

¿Trajiste la guitarra? – preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa en su cara

Como siempre – respondió Sam – está en el fondo

La morocha se frotó las manos maliciosamente antes de irse para atrás para buscar el instrumento.

¡Ricitos va a cantar! – dijo Lucy tirándole la guitarra a Bella mientras aplaudía

Lucy…

Nada de "Lucy" – dijo imitando perfectamente su tono de voz – vas a cantar porque yo te lo obligo.

Estas obsesionada con mi voz desde que jugamos al karaoke en tu casa. – dijo ella posando su mirada en ella y luego en mí.

No sabía que cantabas. – comenté

Estaba en el Glee Club a los 16 – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Porfis, canta algo.

Bella la miró por unos 10 segundos y luego suspiró con cansancio.

Ok. – se rindió.

Verificó que la guitarra estuviera afinada y luego Sam habló.

Lucy, ¿te podrías cambiar al volante? – le preguntó aún con la vista en la carretera

Claro. – dijo dando un saltito del asiento

Aparcó a un costado y Lucy tomo su lugar.

Dame la guitarra Barbie. – dijo sacándole la guitarra de las manos.

Sam empezó a tocar la guitarra y luego de los primeros acordes empezó a cantar.

Sam

Do you hear me,

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

**Bella **

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Su voz era… dulcemente diferente, no, no. Hermosamente diferente. No sabía cómo definirla, pero lo que sabía era que nunca había oído algo así en mi vida, en el buen sentido.

Los dos

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Sam

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Bella

though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Los dos

'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Cuando terminaron de cantar, las últimas notas quedaron en el aire, y creo estar seguro de tener la mandíbula por el piso.

La primera en romper el silencio fue Lucy, quien tocó el clac-son a lo máximo que daba.

NO LUCY – gritó la rubia tratando de sobrepasar el volumen de la bocina

Lo siento, es que me emocione. – se disculpó

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y luego posó su mirada en mí.

Cierra la boca que entran moscas – dijo

La cerré inmediatamente, antes de ponerme a babear. Bella separo la vista de mí y empezó a mirar la ventana con la vista perdida. Hasta que saltó de pronto.

¿¡Trajiste dulces! – preguntó

Si… - dijo Sam un poco asustado de la Barbie – están en el cajoncito de arriba tuyo.

¡Yey! – dijo infantilmente

Se paró en el asiento y agarró una bolsa llena de gomitas.

¡Gomitas de ositos! ¡Sí! – gritó como si tuviera cinco años.

POV Bella

Gomitas, gomitas, me gustan las gomitas, porque me hacen… ¡FELIZ!


	20. Corriente eléctrica

**20 – CORRIENTE ELECTRICA**

**POV Bella**

**_Gomitas, gomitas, me gustan las gomitas, porque me hacen… ¡FELIZ! _**

**OK… eso fue infantil… pero ¿Qué podía decir? AMABA las gomitas de ositos.**

**Agarré uno de los paquetes y empecé a devorarme todos los dulces, y así con el siguiente paquete, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. **

**Levanté la vista y vi que Edward me miraba con sorpresa.**

**¿Qué? – le pregunté con la boca llena**

**Me sorprende todo lo que has cambiado – dijo simplemente**

**Tragué.**

**En realidad... – comencé – solo cambié cuando me cambie a Forks. Antes de conocerte, era una pequeña rebelde. – le dije**

**¿Enserio? – dijo sarcásticamente**

**Si. – le dije muy seria. Si hay una cosa que odio es que no me tomen enserio – Ho, y por cierto, nunca fui castaña.**

**Si lo fuiste. Cuando te conocí eras castaña clara. – dijo**

**Nop. Me teñí antes de mudarme. – confesé. – En realidad soy morocha desde que nací.**

**Edward se quedo unos segundos en silencio procesando todo**

**Wow, mucha información en un solo día. – dijo con la vista perdida**

**Lo sé, es que nunca se sabe lo que se puede obtener de mí. – dije en forma de broma. **

**Edward comenzó a reírse mientras que me miraba fijo a los ojos.**

**¿Qué? – le pregunte **

**Me había olvidado de lo hermosa que eras. **

**Ese simple comentario basto para que le perdonara a Edward Cullen todo lo que me había dicho. Si lo sé, soy chica fácil. **

**Gracias. – le dije – Tú también eres guapo. – le dije sinceramente**

**Gracias, me lo dicen mucho. – dijo creídamente**

**Si… no te ilusiones.**

**Edward se rió. Dejé la caja de dulces en el piso y me pase para el asiento de al lado de Edward. El me miro extrañado.**

**Discúlpeme señor Cullen, si me va a mirar así todo el viaje mejor me cambio de lugar. – dije parándome del asiento**

**Edward me agarro del brazo y esa corriente eléctrica que se me hacia tan conocida recorrió mi cuerpo. Y por la cara de Edward él también la sintió. **

**Edward soltó mi brazo y dijo: **

**No me molestas. **

**Asentí y me senté a su lado.**

**Saque mi celular de mi bolso y me puse a escuchar música hasta que me quede dormida.**

**/2 horas después/ **

**Me desperté de mi pequeña siesta ya que tres personas no me dejaban dormir.**

**CALLENSEN – les grite perezosamente – QUIERO DORMIR – grite nuevamente**

**Ya han pasado 2 horas Rubiecita. – me dijo Sam sacudiendo mi hombro**

**Mentira, eso no es verdad, solo tome una pequeña siesta. ¿Por qué te gusta mentirme, Sam?**

**No hagas berrinche, Marie. – me rezongo – Ya llegamos.**

**¿Ya?**

**Si. – contesto Edward – Te dormiste todo el viaje. – me dijo entregándome mi bolso. **

**Gracias.**

**El resto de tu equipaje está afuera. – me dijo con la vista fija en mi**

**Si, gracias, de nuevo. – repetí**

**Salí del bus y agarre mis maletas.**

**Mi tía esta en esta en esa cabaña de allá. – me grito desde el bus, sacando la cabeza por la ventana. – Se muere por conocerte.**

**Ho, que tierno. – dije – ¿Me acompañas Lucy? – le grite.**

**Si, ya voy.**

**Lucy salió del bus con una valija más grande que ella misma. Inmediatamente deje las mías en el piso y la ayude. **

**¿Dónde es que esta esa cabaña? – pregunto poniéndose los lentes de sol.**

**Allí. A 1 kilómetro más o menos. **

**Ho… - Lucy se quedo pensando – ¡Chicos! – grito – ¿Me pueden cuidar la valija mientras que acompaño a Ricitos?**

**Eso ni pensarlo ya me…**

**Claro – lo interrumpió Edward.**

**¿He? ¿Tú has visto la maleta de esta chica? **

**No te preocupes Sam, yo la llevo. – dijo sin preocupación alguna**

**¡Yey! Gracias Edward. Vamos, los vemos luego.**

**Chao. – me despedí con la mano**

**La cabaña de la tía de Sam era grande y prolija, para estar en el medio del campo. En menos de 10 minutos llegamos a la puerta.**

**Toque timbre, y enseguida una mujer alta, flaca, bonita y rubia nos abrió.**

**¡Hola! Ustedes deben de ser Marie y Lucy. – nos saludo con entusiasmo**

**Si. ¿Cómo está? – le pregunte amablemente **

**Bien, por favor, pasen. – nos dijo haciéndonos señas para pasar.**

**La cabaña era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera, estaba decorada modernamente con tonos de blanco y negro.**

**Que linda casa tiene señora. – le dijo Lucy**

**Ho, no me digan señora, me hacen sentir vieja, me llamo Holly Holiday, soy la "tía" de Sam– dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos**

**¿Por qué las comas? – le pregunte**

**Soy su tía postiza, yo siempre lo cuidaba cuando sus padres estaban de viaje, era su vecina, y él se encariño con migo, y yo de él.**

**Que tierna historia. – dije con mi vos tierna. No me gusta presumir, pero sí que soy una buena actriz.**

**Lo es. – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – Bueno, los chicos las deben de estar esperando, aquí están las llaves de las cabañas. – dijo entregándonos dos llaveros diferentes**

**Gracias, y ¿Cuáles son las llaves de nuestra…?**

**Ho, no importa, son todas iguales. – dijo sacándole importancia**

Gracias Holly.

Díganle a Sam que los veré en la fogata de esta noche. – dijo abriéndonos la puerta.

Ok. – dijimos las dos al unísono.

Las cabañas estaban a unos 5 minutos caminando de la cabaña de Holly. Cuando vimos a los chicos les hicimos señas.

¡Hey! –Gritó Sam cuando nos vio - ¿Cómo estaba mi tía?- pregunto con entusiasmo - ¿Viene con ustedes?

No. – dijo Lucy

Nos dijo que te dijéramos que nos vera a todos en la fogata. – le dije – Y trajimos las llaves.

Gracias. – dijo Edward arrebatándome uno de los juegos de llaves de las manos.

Edward abrió una de las cabañas y tiró su equipaje a dentro.

Vamos, Lucy. – le dije entusiasmada

¡Wii! – dijo emocionada

Cuando iba a dar un paso mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolso y vi de quien era la llamada: Nick.

Abrí mi celular y contesté.

Hola, amor. – dije con cariño

Hola, linda. ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó con curiosidad

Emm… en la granja de la tía de Sam.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – prácticamente gritó

SI te lo dije. Es que al parecer un partido de fútbol es más importante que yo, ¿Y que soy yo? Ha, cierto. TU novia. – dije frustrada

¿De que hablas? – pregunto confundido

Ayer, en tu casa, estabas viendo un partido y te dije "Mañana voy a ir a la granja de la tía de Sam a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos, ¿Te parece bien?", y tú me dijiste "Mmm" – le dije enojada.

No es cierto. – dijo molesto

CLARO que es cierto, y si no me crees, pues VETE AL DIABLO. – y corté la llamada

Me dí vuelta y vi que todos me miraban sorprendidos. Los ignoré y entré a mi cabaña maldiciendo a Nick a regañadientes.

Lucy entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? – dijo enojada

Nick y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, solo fue eso. – dije – Y, además, ¿Por qué te importa? – pregunté

P-p-por nada. – titubeó

Deje la discusión allí y comencé a desempacar algunas de mis cosas. Cuando termine salí del cuarto y recorrí el lugar.

Comencé a caminar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez: Nick. Le corte. No tenía ganas de hablar, estaba de mal humor, y la verdad es que solo podía pensar en la corriente eléctrica que había sentido con Edward esa mañana.

Edward y yo habíamos tenido una historia de amor que pensé que duraría para siempre, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Amo a Nick lo suficiente para que sea mi novio? Él y yo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos, teníamos la misma edad porqué el había repetido un año y yo, al perder 6 meses de Instituto tuve que empezar todo de vuelta. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Sigo amando a Edward?


	21. Las Estrellas

21- LAS ESTRELLAS

POV Edward

Salimos con Sam afuera de la cabaña y nos sentamos en un tronco.

- Chicos, ¿Vieron a Marie?

Los pensamientos de Lucy eran de preocupación y susto.

- No, ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? – pregunté preocupado

- No sé, dijo que iba a ir a caminar y ya han pasado 2 horas y no está, y está empezando a oscurecer – dijo preocupada

- ¿La llamaste? – le preguntó Sam

- Sí, pero no atiende.

No quise escuchar más. Me levanté y salí hacia el bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sam

- A buscar a mi Bella

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Lucy

- Digo a Marie, a Marie. – me corregí

Empecé a caminar de espaldas para ver sus caras.

Empezaron a sonreír entre sí.

- Se los explico luego. – les dije

Me di la vuelta y corrí a velocidad humana. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos para que me vieran me trepé a un árbol y empecé a saltar de buscando a Bella.

Vi a Marie recostada en un tronco tarareando una canción.

I Never can say goodbye, Boy  
uuh, baby  
I Never can say goodbye  
No no no no,  
Uuuh  
Oh, I Never can say goodbye, Boy  
uuh, baby  
I Never can say goodbye  
No no no no  
Uuuuh

Never can say goodbye

I keep thinkin that our problems  
Soon are all gonna work out…

- ¿Michel Jackson? – pregunté posesionándome detrás del tronco en el que estaba recostada.

Se paró de un salto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto

- Bueno… Todo empezó la mañana del viernes cuando Sam me invito a pasar el fin de semana… - bromee

- Ya enserio, hablaba de ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿En el bosque?

- Lucy dijo que no te encontraba por ningún lado, y bueno, no dudé ni un segundo en ir a buscarte. – confesé

Bella POV

_Edward me vino a buscar porque le importo. _Canturree en mi cabeza. No pude contener la sonrisa al escuchar a Edward decir eso. Era tan tierno.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción, pero no pude.

Edward se rió.

- No trates de ocultar tu sonrisa. – me dijo

- Es que tú nunca me has oído reír.

- Si, lo he hecho.

- Sí, pero cuando me tiento, me río… _raro. _– confesé

Se me quedó viendo pensativo.

- Siempre quise saber esto, ¿Eres cosquilluda? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- No. – mentí.

Claro que era cosquilluda. Cuando era pequeña, René me obligaba a comer vegetales, y si no lo hacía "El señor cosquillas" venía y me atacaba.

Edward se acercó con los brazos extendidos.

- Edward no te atrevas a… - ya era demasiado tarde.

Edward me empezó a hacer cosquillas en la panza. Caímos al piso. Hice lo que pude para ocultar mi risa pero igual se me salió. (Video watch?v=I2AfJNaHYZ4 la risa está en el minuto 7:10 en adelante)

Edward empezó a reír cuando oyó mi risa. Logré zafarme de su agarre.

- No te rías. – dije levantándome del piso.

- ¿Por qué no? Tu risa es…

- Ridícula, absurda, idiota... – podría haber seguido pero Edward me interrumpió.

- Iba a decir tierna. Pareces un gatito. – dijo riendo.

- No es cierto. – dije. – Amo todo de mí, menos mi risa.

- Humilde, le decían. – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Muy gracioso Cullen.

- Bueno, vamos. – dijo levantándose del piso con un movimiento rápido y ágil. – Está oscureciendo – dijo mirando el cielo.

- Sí, pero ¿te importaría si caminamos? No me siento bien para que me cargues en tu espalda y empieces a correr como un demente. – le dije.

- Ok, caminaremos. Pero primero, llama a Lucy. Debe de estar dándole un ataque al corazón.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. – le dije

- Normalmente la tengo. – dijo

- Hablando de humildad. – susurré

Marqué el número de Lucy, y ni el primer "pip" sonara completamente ella me contestó.

- Isabella Marie Swan, explícame donde has estado, ¡En este momento! - dijo gritando como una loca.

- Tranquila… estaba… ¿investigando?

- ¿Investigando? ¿Investigando? ¡Podrías haberme contestado el celular! ¿Te piensas que me voy a tranquilizar así como así? Mira yo… - me gritó – Sam quiere hablar contigo.

Se escucho como se intercambiaban el teléfono.

- Risitos, acabo de hablar con Nick, y no está feliz, me dijo que… - su voz empezó a entrecortarse.

- ¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¿Me escuchas? – el celular empezó a hacer ruidos raros.

Cerré la tapa de mi celular.

- Se cortó la señal. – le dije a Edward.

- Bueno, saben que estás bien, eso es lo importante. – dijo. – Vamos. – dijo

Caminamos en silencio hasta que Edward habló.

- ¿Por qué te gusta Nick? – preguntó de repente

- ¿He? – dije haciéndome la boba

- Ya sabes, ¿Por qué amas a Nick?

- No tienes que amar a alguien para estar con él. – le dije.

- O sea que a mí no me amabas. – reflexionó mirando para otro lado.

- No, no, no. A ti SI te amaba. – le dije desesperada.

Edward me encaró y sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad.

- Me amabas. – repitió - ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora no me amas más? – dijo

Titubee unos segundos. Algo me agarró del brazo y me jaló para el lado contrario a Edward.

- ¡Marie! O por dios. Estás bien. – dijo Lucy abrazándome.

- Lucy, pensé que había quedado claro cuando te llamé. – le dije soltando pequeñas risas.

- Ok, ok. – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Interrumpo? – dijo notando que estaba Edward.

- No tú no…

- En el momento más inoportuno. – dijo Edward con rabia.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Perdón ¿Ok? Pero es que Sam y su tía ya están preparando la fogata. – dijo.

- Ok, vamos. – le dije.

Lucy me agarró del brazo y me susurró al oído.

- Me lo vas a contar todo esta noche, ¿comprendido?

- Si… - dije con pereza.

- ¡Ok! ¡Vamos!

Cuando llegamos a la fogata, la tía de Sam nos saludó con la mano.

- Bueno Sam, te prometí quedarme hasta que tus amigos llegaran, como ya llegaron, supongo que no me necesitan más. – dijo – Los dejo solos, hay malvaviscos y linternas en la mochila, los veo en la mañana. – dijo

Dijimos unos cuantos "adiós" descoordinados.

- Bueno… ¿Quieren comenzar con imitaciones? ¡Yo tengo una! – gritó Sam antes de que pudriéramos decir algo.

- Sam no creo que… - empecé

- Yo… soy… tu padre… - dijo con una voz rara y siniestra. - ¡Adivinen quien es!

- ¿No crees que se llevarían bien Sam y Emmett? – me susurró Edward al oído

Solté una carcajada.

- ¡Dije que adivinen! – dijo Sam haciendo un berrinche.

- ¿No es ese hombre de las guerras de las galaxias? – pregunté.

- ¡Tienen que adivinar el nombre! – medio gritó

- Darth Vader. ¿Podemos hacer algo más? – preguntó Edward

- Bueno… ¿Quieren cantar? – preguntó Sam.

- Bueno… ya cantamos Sam y yo… ¡así que le toca a Lucy! – dije señalando a Lucy.

- Yo no canto en público. – dijo mirando sus zapatos.

Les lancé una mirada a Sam y luego a Edward, los dos entendieron mi idea al instante.

- ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!... – dijimos al unisonó haciendo palmas.

- Ok, ok. – dijo riendo.

Lucy cantó, y debo de admitir que cantaba mejor de lo que había pensado. Sam bostezó y luego dijo.

- Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. – dijo levantándose encorvado.

- Sí, yo también. Tengo que armar de nuevo la maleta. Desearía que no existieran los lunes. – dijo Lucy. – Buenas noches chicos.

- Buenas noches – dijimos Edward y yo.

Nos quedamos sol

* * *

os en silencio por un rato.

- Cuando era pequeña, jugaba con Charlie a encontrar estrellas con formas.- le dije a Edward.

- Que tierno. – dijo

- Mira, allí, juso al lado de la luna veo un conejo. – le dije a Edward señalándole con mi mano.

- Y al lado de la Osa Mayor, hay un… que irónico, hay un oso. – dijo con cara de póker.

- Y allí hay un corazón - dije dándome vuelta para encarar a Edward.

Edward me miró y nuestras narices se rozaron.

Mi respiración se detuvo, y Edward bajó su vista a mis labios. Comenzamos a acercarnos poco a poco, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron…

Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo! Les pido disculpas por la demora y miles de gracias por las hermosa reeviews!

Y esta historia no termina aqui, ni se lo creean...

jajajaj

Beso,

Cami02


	22. ¡SOY SUIZA!

22 – ¡SOY SUIZA!

POV Bella

Edward me besó. No era el beso de despedida que me había dado hace un año, era un beso necesitado, como si hubiera esperado ese beso durante mucho. Tan pronto como Edward se separó lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, salí corriendo. Yo no era así. Yo no era infiel. Yo tenía novio.

Abrí la puerta de mi cabaña de un golpe haciendo que Lucy se despertara y soltara un grito tipo de película de terror.

- ¿Marie?

- Lucy, hice algo malo, MUY malo, ¡MALISIMO! – le dije sacudiéndole los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo sentándose en su cama.

Caminé de un lado al otro por 3 segundos y luego le dije mordiéndome las uñas:

- Besé a Edward.

Lucy ahogó un grito.

- ¿Pero Nick…?

- ¡Ya se! Por eso te digo que es malo. ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! Yo no soy tan zorra para serle infiel a alguien.– grité

- Shhh. Que no te valla a escuchar Sam. – dijo mirando para los dos lados como en esas películas de detectives.

- Tienes razón. Solo haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. – dije tratando de calmarme

- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes olvidar esto así como así. Tienes que tomar una decisión: o eres Team Nick o eres Team Edward. – dijo

¿Esto era enserio?

- ¡Soy Suiza! – grité

Lucy me miro con su mejor cara de "Por favor dime que no dijiste eso"

Se escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Lucy me miro y me susurró.

- Abre la puerta.

- No, abre tu – le contradije

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Yo no fui la que lo besé – dijo

- ¡Pues yo no soy la que esta soltera! – le dije

Lucy me miró con cara seria. Ok, era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo, y tengo que decir que me dio miedo.

- Por favor. – susurré.

Lucy dio vuelta los ojos y se paró.

Abrió un poquito la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – dijo fríamente.

- Quiero hablar con Bella. - ¿Bella? Entre todos los apodos que tengo ¿Se le ocurrió llamarme Bella?

- ¿He? No hay ninguna Bella aquí. – dijo Lucy confundida.

Edward suspiró.

- Quiero hablar con Marie. – dijo con frustración.

- Marie está durmiendo.

Se oyó silencio.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con ella.

Edward empujó con cuidado a Lucy y abrió la puerta para pasar.

- Isabella... - sentí un escalofrío cuando pronunció mi nombre completo. – Tenemos que hablar. – dijo

- No, no tenemos nada de que hablar. – le contradije

- Yo… mejor los dejo solos. – dijo Lucy

Lucy salió y cerró la puerta. Me sentí mal por dejarla afuera de la cabaña en el frio, pero había asuntos más importantes que arreglar.

- Bella… - susurró.

- Edward, estoy cansada – _y confundida _pensé – quiero dormir, hablaremos de esto luego.

- No – dijo firme.

- Ok, ¿Quieres hablar? Dime ¿De que mierda quieres hablar? – dije

Ya sabía que la respuesta era obvia:

- Del beso. – dijo. ¿Ven? Se los dije.

- Fue solo un beso, Edward. – mentí con los brazos cruzados.

¡Claro que no había sido solo un beso! Hace más de un año que había esperado para ese beso. Era un beso de amor, no como los de Nick, mejores. No digo que Nick no sea un buen besador… ok, ya me fui del tema.

- Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos. – dijo serio.

Yo solo negué. Si me creía eso, me merecía un Oscar.

- Ok. Espero que Nick y tú duren más de un mes juntos. – dijo.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe. Vi como se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi vestido y leí el mensaje:

_Nena, te extraño. Te prometo que voy a cambiar. Por favor, perdóname. _

_Te ama,_

_Nick._

Pulsé el botón del medio para responder el mensaje. Me quedé unos segundos parada con el celular en las manos sin saber que hacer. ¿Edward o Nick?

- Bueno. Nada malo pasará si soy Suiza por unos días. – susurré.

_Yo también te extraño. Estas perdonado, pero por favor, préstame más atención._

_Te ama,_

_Marie._

Envié el mensaje. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero por alguna razón no me importaba.

Cerré la puerta por donde había pasado Edward y me puse mi pijama.

Me acosté en la cama de Lucy y me dormí enseguida.

¿Mi sueño? Nada extraño. Primero soñé que un perro me decía que tenía lindo cabello, luego que Edward me decía que me amaba, y luego que Nick me engañaba… nada importante.

Sentí como algo frio me tocaba la mejilla. Lo ignoré y me acomodé en la cama nuevamente.

Hasta, que lo frio se convirtió en húmedo, y de húmedo en más húmedo. Literalmente, salté de la cama.

Lucy estaba parada con una botella de agua mineral con soltando risitas.

- Lucy… - me quejé

- Shh shh, calla, es nuestro último día aquí, y quiero que lo pases bien, sin problemas amorosos. – dijo – Ok, ahora ponte el traje de baño y vamos a la piscina, y no acepto un no por respuesta. – dijo

- Ok.

¿Qué mas podría salir mal?


	23. Perdon no mejor ¡Dame mi dinero!

Perdon... no mejor ¡Dame mi dinero!

Me puse mi traje de baño, me tapé con una toalla, y salí rumbo a la pisina. Lucy hablo de cosas sin sentido todo el camino, y yo le respondia con unos si, hum, y aja, porque la verdad no tenia nada de ganas de hablar con nadie.

- ¡Llegamos! - dijo Lucy emocionada

- Si. - dije. La pisina era enorme, pero me sentía demaciada deprimida como para decir algo más.

Ví a Edward a lo lejos en traje de baño, mirandome con una mirada de pena. Suspiré y me senté en una de las sillas de playa.

- Isabella... - esa voz la reconoseria en cualquier lugar del mundo.

- Edward, si me vienes a molestar diciendome que lo que hize esta mal y que...

- Bella, lo siento. - dijo

- Espera... ¿Que? - dije confundida

- Me siento mal. Yo fui quien terminó con tigo, yo fui el que te besó, y supongo que si yo no hubiera roto con tigo hace un año esto no estubiera pasando, y tu posiblemente serías uno de nosotros... lo siento tanto.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí un poquito.

- ¿Estas diciendo que te arrepientes haber terminado conmigo? - le pregunté

- Sí, y mucho.

Sonreí creidamente, como sonreía los primeros dias de Instituto con mi uniforme de porrista.

- Bueno, yo estoy con Nick ahora así que si quieres ganar mi corazón tendras que ganarle a él. - dije riéndo.

Edward rió tambien.

- Ok, como quieras.

Luego de la pequeña gran disculpa de Edward, nos fuimos a las cabañas para armar los bolsos.

Subimos los bolsos y los subimos a el omnibus para irnos.

- ¡Holly! - gritó Lucy.

Me di vuelta y allí estaba la tia de Sam con su sonrisa y su cabello rubio atado en una trenza larga.

- ¿Ustedes pensaban irse sin despedirse de su tia postisa favorita? - dijo. Encariñarse con Holly era muy facil, y decirle tía mas.

Corrimos todos a ella y le dimos un fuerta abrazo.

- Wow, con cuidado chicos, me van a horcar. - la soltamos y nos empezamos a reír. - No me extrañaran demaciado devido a que voy a ir mas seguido a visitarlos. - dijo. - Bueno, vallanse de aqui que se le va a hacer tarde. Pero primero... Marie ¿Puedo hablar con tigo?

- ¿Yo? - pregunté confundida.

- Si tu.

- Okey. - me aserque a ella.

Holly miro a los dos lados como Lucy la otra noche, se asercó a mi oido y me dijo:

- Ve por Edward.

Me reí.

- Lo intentaré. - le dije riéndo. - Adiós tia Holly.

Me subí a el omnibus y me senté al lado de Sam.

- ¿Que te dijo mi tia? - me pregunté

- Cosas de mujeres, no te metas. - le dije poniendome mis auriculares.

Prendi la musica y empezó a sonar Gimme More de Britney Spears.

A los 20 minutos me quede dormida y cuando me desperté pude ver los conosidos edificios.

Me cambie de lugar para poder estar al lado de Edward, quien estaba manejando.

- ¿Que hora es? - me sentía raramente descansada.

- Las 9 y 20. - me dijo.

- Voy a despertar a Lucy. - dije.

Le tiré un almoadon a Lucy por la cabeza y me di vuelta enseguida.

- Buen tiro. - me felisito Edward

- Todo esta en la muñeca. - bromé.

Lucy se despertó de un salto, y le tiro el almoadon a Sam. Al igual que Lucy, se desperto con un salto.

- Muy gracioso boca de pez. - le dijo Lucy

- ¿Y yo que hize? - dijo Sam pasandose las manos por los ojos.

- Tu sabes lo que hiziste.

Sam se quedo pensando.

- Okey, aqui tienes. - le dijo entregandole un billete de 20 dolares.

- ¿Que es esto?

- Te robé 20 dolares ayer. - le dijo Sam

- ¿Que...? ¡Eso no era! - le gritó Lucy

- ¿O sea que me los puedo quedar? - preguntó emocionado.

- ¡NO!

Edward y yo nos empezamos a reír.

- Lucy, aqui te bajas. - dijo Edward parando el veículo.

- Sipi. - Lucy agarró su balija y se bajó del omnibus.

- ADIOS. - Le grite como una niñita sacudiendo mi mano tiernamente.

Lucy hizo lo mismo y luego entro a su casa.

- Edward dejame. - dijo Sam agarrando el bolante.

Edward se paró y le dejo el asiento libre a Sam.

Luego de 10 minutos, llegamos a mi casa.

- Los veo mañana chicos. - les dije saludandolos mientras agarraba mis maletas.

- Buenas noches. - dijo Edward

Edward POV

Dejamos a Bella en su casa y luego Sam condució hasta mi casa.

Se sentía bien haberle dicho perdon a Bella despues de todo lo que le havía dicho, y hecho. No eramos novios, pero por lo menos eramos amigos. Y aunque queria ser algo mas, me tendria que acostumbrar antes de ganarme su corazón, como decia ella.

Llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de Sam, y entre a mi casa.

- ¡Eddie!

_Por dios, no._

* * *

**Hola mis hermosos lectores! aqui les tengo otro capitulo cortito de mi historia. Bueno les voy a dar una pista de mi proximo capítulo... Se va a llamar Tanya... Bueno ya les dije mucho... jajaja**_  
_

**Bueno, si les gusto recuerden mandarme reviews como siempre y ponerlo en favoritos! :`D  
**

**Un beso gigantesco y recuerden que yo siempre tardo en escribir capitulos así que no me presionen!  
**

**Bueno y les recomiendo un canal de Youtube que se llama HolaSoyGerman, que la verdad me hace reír mucho.  
**

**Besos, y nos leemos ;)  
**


	24. Tanya

24 – TANYA

_Por dios, no._

- ¡Eddie!

Tanya saltó sobre mí tirándome al piso.

- Amor te extrañé tanto. Mi alma no es la misma sin ti. – dijo dándome un asqueroso beso en los labios.

- Tanya, tu no tienes alma. – dije sacándola de arriba mío. – ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? – le pregunte

- Carlisle esta en el hospital y los demás se fueron de caza. Y Emmett me prometió que nos dejaría solos toda la noche para que la disfrutáramos… - dijo

Argg…. Cuando vea a Emmett lo hago polvo.

- Tanya… no sé como decirte esto… NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO, Y NUCA LO QUERRÉ – le grite

- Eddie… creo que estas un poco tenso. – me dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva y con la cabeza un poco doblada al costado.

¿Esto era en serio?

- Eres imposible.

- Por favor Eddie…

- Edward. – la corté agarrando mi maleta del suelo.

Suspiro teatralmente.

- Por favor _Edward_, ¿Por qué no hablamos? – dijo

- Ok, hablemos. ¿Cuándo te vas? – le pregunté siendo lo mas cortes posible.

- No te preocupes por eso Eddie – gruñí – me quedaré aquí hasta que termine el año. ¡Estaremos juntos por todo un año!

_Maldita sea… _

Bella POV

Me levanté, me vestí y me maquille normalmente. Hoy sentía que iba a ser un buen día. Agarré mi bolso y bajé para irme cuando Stwe me llamo.

- Señorita Swan.

- ¿Qué pasa Stwe? – le pregunté

- Tiene un paquete especial. – me dijo

- Que bien. – dije pensando que podría ser. – Y… ¿Qué es?

- Bueno… – dijo – Creo que tendrá que verlo por sí misma… Pero, primero lea la carta.

Stwe me entregó una carta que decía "Para mi Bella" escrita con la letra de mi padre. La abrí y la empecé a leer.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Es tan extraño no tenerte en casa, ahora que te has ido. Pero sé que fue por algo mejor, algo que te hará mejor. Espero que te hallas olvidado de él, y si lo hiciste perdón por recordártelo. _

_En fin, Jake ha preguntado mucho por ti, y dice que lo siente mucho. Y fue cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez, tu también extrañarías Forks (lo que dudo mucho) así que te envié este pequeño regalo, que espero que disfrutes, ya que me costó mucho que lo pudieran llevar._

_Con amor,_

_Papá._

Sonreí inconscientemente. Extrañaba mucho a mi papá y a Jake. Suspiré recordado la pelea que habíamos tenido la última vez que lo vi.

- Bueno, y mi regalo ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté

Stwe abrió la puerta del edificio y allí estaba mi querida camioneta roja. Instantáneamente corrí hacia ella y me subí. Las llaves estaban puestas.

- Chevi, nunca más te voy a dejar mi amor. Te extrañe demasiado. – le dije a la camioneta. Saqué la cabeza por la ventana y le grité un gracias a Stwe y me fui a el instituto.

Cuando llegue todo el mundo me empezó a observar con horror. Los comprendía, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la capitana del equipo de porristas condujera una camioneta Chevi del año del pantalón?

Me bajé de mi camioneta y Nick me dio un abrazo y me alzó en el aire como hizo el día de mi cumpleaños antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

- Te extrañe mucho. – me dijo en el oído cuando me bajó

- Yo también. – le dije riendo.

Me separé de él y miré directamente en sus ojos, y lo único que había era… amor.

Me sentí culpable por estarle haciendo esto a Nick.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó

- Nada… - le dije apartando la mirada – He… ¿Vamos a clase?

- Si. – dijo haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Caminamos de la mano como siempre, cuando vi a Edward besando a una rubia.

La campana sonó, y ellos no se movieron ni un centímetro.

- Marie, hay que ir a clase. – me dijo Nick

- Después te alcanzo. – le dije antes de darle un piquito en los labios.

- Ok. – dijo Nick confundido adelantándose para ir a clase.

Cuando Nick se alejó salí corriendo al estacionamiento y me encerré en mi Chevi.

Me largue a llorar. Lloré como nunca. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de creerle a Edward? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero en un momento paré (no sé como, tal vez estaba deshidratada).

Salí del auto, y entré al instituto nuevamente. Estaban en horas de clase. Me fui al baño teniendo cuidado de que ningún profesor me viera.

Me lavé la cara y verifiqué que no hubiera ninguna prueba en mi cara que havía llorado.

Cuando la campana sonó salí al pasillo y todo el mundo se me quedó viendo ya que era la única que estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me dijiste que me alcanzabas pero desapareciste por 2 horas. – me dijo Nick con preocupación en los ojos.

- Tenía un asunto por atender. – mentí

- Ok. – dijo nada satisfecho con la respuesta. – ¿Vamos a almorzar? – me preguntó

- Si. – dije la mejor sonrisa que le pude dar.

Empecé a caminar pero algo o más bien _alguien_ me agarró del brazo.

- Marie, perdón pero hoy no voy a poder ir a tu casa para estudiar. – dijo Edward cuando me di vuelta.

- No te preocupes Edward. Igual de eso te iba a hablar. No creo que necesite un tutor. Creo que si me lo propongo puedo estudiar sola como antes. Pero gracias por ayudar. – le dije para luego irme con Nick de la mano hacia la cafetería.

Me serví lo mismo de todos los días y me senté al lado de Nick. Fue cuando se me prendió la lamparita (no literalmente claro).

Me acerqué al oído de Nick y susurré:

- Luego de clases, ven a mi casa, y tal vez pase algo bueno.

Nick me miro sorprendió pero asintió.

¿Qué fue lo que paso luego en mi casa, se preguntarán? Solo digamos que perdí mi virginidad...

* * *

**Hola! Hací que Edward besó a Tanya... o no?**

**No les daré mas pistas, pero solo les diré que abrá más de Rachel y que el proximo capítulo será un POV de Nick.**

**Besos y nos leemos!**

**P.D: manden reeviews!**


	25. Todo estará bien

25 – TODO ESTARÁ BIEN

Nick POV

*3 meses después*

Luego de haber perdido mi virginidad, Marie y yo fuimos inseparables por 2 meses, pero luego se puso rara y distante, casi no hablábamos e iba al baño más seguido.

Marie cumplió con lo que le havía dicho a Edward, todas sus notas subieron hasta ser una de las mejores estudiantes.

También se unió una chica nueva llamada Tanya, era linda, pero Marie era diez mil veces mejor. En las prácticas de las porristas tuvimos que separar a Tanya y a Marie más de una vez, y Edward… Bueno, no éramos amigos pero se podría decir que podíamos establecer una conversación o reírnos sin matarnos mutuamente.

Pero lo malo es que todo eso se iba a terminar… y no porque yo lo quisiera.

Flashback

_Llegue a casa y vi a mi madre sentada en el sillón del living con cara seria, y los ojos hinchados y rojos._

- _Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije preocupado sentándome a su lado._

- _Nos mudamos a Nueva York._

- _¡¿Qué?! – grité – ¡No me puedo mudar! Tengo amigos y a Marie, y…_

- _Tu padre murió. – dijo llorando._

- _¿Qué? – mi voz era casi inaudible._

- _Sabes que tu padre esta en el ejército, sabíamos que esto podría pasar._

_Mi padre entró al ejército cuando yo tení años, siempre lo había visto como un héroe… _

_No pude decir nada, solo me acurruque y empecé a llorar en la falda de mi madre como hacia cuando era pequeño, y no quise discutir por lo de Nueva York, solo quería apoyar a mi madre en todo lo que ella decidiera, porque sabía que nos mudábamos solo porque esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos._

Fin de Flashback

Sentí como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta. Traté de ignorarlo y pensé en Marie, no la había visto en todo el día, y eso me preocupaba.

Por fin pude ver a Marie, caminando por el pasillo con sus libros en la mano.

- ¡Marie! – la llamé. Se volteo y al verme comenzó a caminar más rápido. Troté hasta que la alcancé y me puse enfrente suyo bloqueándome el camino – Marie. – le dije serio – Tenemos que hablar.

Ella me miró preocupada.

- Me mudo a Nueva York. – le dije

Marie empezó a caminar de nuevo, la paré con la primera vez y la acorralé contra los casilleros. Estaba llorando.

- Marie, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte preocupado

Ella me miró directo a los ojos y luego susurró:

- Estoy embarazada. – y luego se lanzó a mis brazos, dejando caer sus libros y llorando como nunca.

Apenas pude reaccionar lo suficiente como para devolverle el abrazo. Tenía una decisión por hacer, pero yo ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Bella POV

*1 hora después*

Era increíble que esto me estuviera pasando a mí. ¿Por qué a mí?

- Bella ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Alice, quien iba a mi lado

- Nada. – dije. No estaba segura si fingía que no lo sabía para hacerme sentir mejor, o no lo sabía y por alguna razón su poder havía fallado.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron la una a la otra sabiendo que algo me pasaba.

- ¿Me acompañan al baño? – les pregunté

Las dos asintieron, y nos encaminamos al baño. Cuando llegamos saqué mi bolso de maquillaje de mi mochila y me repasé el deliñador. La puerta se abrió y las tres volteamos a ver a la misma vez.

Era la chica a quien havía molestado el primer día de clases de los Cullen.

- Marie… ¿Podemos hablar? – me preguntó

- Si... – dije confundida

- A solas, si no te molesta.

Rose y Alice me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

- Espérenme en el gimnasio. – les dije mirando a Rachel solamente.

Cuando Rosalie y Alice salieron, hablé.

- ¿Qué quieres, Berry? – le pregunté llamándola por el apellido

- Quería hablar. – dijo con cara algo asustada

- Pues habla.

- Quiero que sepas que nadie en el Club Glee te va a juzgar.

- ¿Y porque me juzgarían? – le pregunte entre risas

- Sé tu secreto. – me dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Lo dudo. – dije metiendo mi bolso de maquillaje en la mochila – Ahora, no me hagas perder mi tiempo. – le dije empujando un poco la puerta para salir.

- Sé que estas embarazada. – dijo en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando empezamos a hablar.

Suspiré profundamente tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – mi voz era apenas un susurró.

Rachel se di vuelta y se acercó a mí.

- No… Solo yo lo sé. Te descubrí vomitando en el baño más de una vez, además de tus cambios de humor y que envés de comer ensalada comías hamburguesa o pasta. – explicó

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – le pregunte secamente dándome la vuelta para encararla.

- Nada, solo quería que supieras que no estás sola.

Mi cerebro entendió esa indirecta.

- O sea que tu también… estas… - hice un gesto con la mano simulando una panza de embarazada.

- ¿Qué? No, no ¡No! Por dios, no. – dijo exageradamente

Me reí ante su reacción.

- Marie, has hecho mi vida un completo infierno por todo un año, y quiero que sepas, que no pienso vengarme. – me dijo

Yo fruncí el seño.

- Gracias, me tengo que ir. – le dije con una sonrisa. Abrí un poquito la puerta y antes de salir le dije; - Quiero que sepas que yo era igual a ti antes de mudarme a Inglaterra. – y antes de ni siquiera darme vuelta salí del baño.

Le mandé un mensaje a Rosalie diciendo que hoy no iba a ir a las prácticas, y que antes de que preguntara nada, Rachel no me havía hecho nada.

En menos de un minuto recibí su respuesta:

_¡Maldita! ¿Y ahora con quien nos vamos a quejar de Tanya con Alice? Jajajaja mentira, te queremos. Que duermas bien,_

_¡Y EDWARD TE AMA! _

Cuando leí lo de Edward, sabía que era una broma pesada que le habían hecho sabiendo que él se molestaría. Olvidé a Edward, havía cosas más importantes en ese momento.

Me acerqué al locker de Nick y en cuando me vio me dedicó una sonrisa que me aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**Hola mis lectoras/es! Buenoo aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi fic :) Espero con anisias sus reeviews :D**


	26. Chantaje

26 – CHANTAJE

Bella POV

Nick havía decidido irse a Nueva York con su madre, y a cambio me había prometido que iba a venir todos los fines de semana y me mandaría un cheque cada mes.

Alguien tiró de mi brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos y me encerró en el armario del conserje.

- Valla, valla. Así que aquí esta la legendaria Bella Swan… ¿O debo llamarte Marie Swan?

- Tanya. – solté como si fuera un insulto

- ¡Belly! – dijo fingiendo entusiasmo

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte frustrada.

- Se tu secretito. – susurró

- Imposible… los únicos que lo saben son Nick y…

- ¿Rachel? Las oí hablando en el baño. En serio tendrían que buscar otro lugar más privado para hablar de esas cosas. – dijo indiferente

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté preocupada

- Se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo… - dijo haciendo énfasis en "todo".

- ¿O que? – pregunté

- O te soluciono tu problemita y hago que tu bebé desaparezca.

Me quedé mirándola con horror. Instintivamente posé mi mano en mi vientre, protegiendo en donde se encontraba mi bebé.

- Es increíble todo lo que el internet te enseña… si quieres te lo digo para que sepas. – solo la mire con cara de odio – Dice que en los primeros meses el feto es más frágil – prosiguió viendo que no decía nada – y que solo una pequeña caída podría matarlo. Y luego pensé… "Sería una tragedia que Bella se caiga por _accidente_"

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunté indignada

- Porque quiero a Edward para mi sola, y dejarte como la zorra del Instituto en frente de todos me dará lo que quiero. – dijo rápidamente

- ¡Pero si ya lo tienes! Los vi besándose el otro día… - dije recordando que ese fue el día en el que todo este asunto havía comenzado.

- Jasper se estaba besando con Alice y la lujuria atrapo a Edward por sorpresa, lamentablemente duró menos de lo que esperaba… Y tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que tienes tres meses de embarazo y ni siquiera se te nota? – preguntó con total interés

- Cuando Edward se fue sufrí anorexia nerviosa y adelgacé mucho era prácticamente un esqueleto andante, y… ¡¿Para que te digo esto?! ¡Lo vas a usar en mi contra!

Tanya rió con malicia.

- Bueno Belly Bells… Tienes dos opciones ¿Cuál eliges? – cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar – Como si tuviera que preguntar.

Tanya salió del armario y pronto pude oír su voz en _off_. (n/a es como una voz de fondo)

- Atención, atención por favor. – dijo Tanya. – Gracias. Bueno, creo que todos conocen a nuestra querida y amada capitana de porristas. Pero lo que no saben es que Marie esconde un secreto.

Se escucharon murmullos. De verdad no estaba preparada para esto.

- Bueno, no los haré sufrir de suspenso… ¡Marie está embarazada! – se oyeron más murmullos – Bueno… como veo que no me creen, ¿Por qué no escuchan a la acusada decirlo de su propia boca? – _Dios no. _– Marie ¿Puedes salir? - _¿Por qué me haces esto dios? Fui buena, en teoría… _

Me paré lentamente y salí del closet. Cuando levanté la mirada vi a todo el mundo, y digo todo. Rachel y Nick, quienes me miraban con preocupación, Lucy, Sam, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet y Jasper me miraban confundidos y Edward… la cara de Edward no la podía describir… pero no estaba feliz.

- Marie, contestanos la pregunta que todo el mundo está esperando… ¿Estas embarazada? – Edward me miró directo a los ojos y no aguante más y empecé a llorar.

- Si. – dije mirando solamente a Edward.

Él me miro con desaprobación y se fue.

- No, ¡Edward! – lo llamé. Tanya me agarró por los pelos y me susurró en el oído:

- Recuerda lo que te dije, o tu bebé se muere. – me soltó de golpe haciendo que me tambaleara.

Nick se acercó a mí y por su mirada me di cuenta de que estaba igual de mal que yo.

- Nick yo…

- HABER INÚTILES ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – pregunto la entrenadora Sylvester. Como notó que hablaba hablo de nuevo. – TANYA - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo siempre fui su preferida! ¡Ella siempre me llamaba a mí para que insultara a la gente no a ella! - ¿Qué esta pasando? – le pregunto con el seño fruncido

- Marie Swan está embarazada. – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

_Zorra._

- VALLAN A SUS CLASES ANTES DE QUE LES ARRUINE LA VIDA. MENOS TU MARIE, TU TE VAS A MI OFICINA.

*En la oficina*

- Me decepcionaste Marie. Pensé que eras una joven y menos atractiva Sue Sylvester, pero veo que esa es Tanya. – me dijo

Auch, eso fue un golpe bajo.

- Pero yo no…

- No usaste protección Marie eso fue lo que paso. – me cortó. – Quiero ver tu uniforme lavado y planchado en mi escritorio mañana antes de entrar a clases.

- No por favor, no me quite esto, es lo único que me queda. – rogué

- Aunque quisiera que te quedaras, no podrías hacer nada estando embarazada. – me dijo

- Pero… ¿Y quién me va a suplantar como capitana del equipo? – pregunté

- Tanya – se limitó a responder

- Pe – pero ella recién se integro.

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas de aquí Marie. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Me paré y salí de la oficina a paso lento. La entrenadora cerró la puerta y susurro algo como "Que decepción"

Por suerte tenía algo de ropa en mi locker. Me saque mi uniforme en el baño y me puse un buzo suelto y un vaquero.

Me paré en frente del espejo y me puse de perfil. Me levanté un poco la camiseta y noté que se me notaba un poco la panza de embarazo.

Rachel entró al baño. Sin siquiera decir algo me tiré a sus brazos y me lancé a llorar.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nadie en el Club Glee iba a juzgarte? – me preguntó acariciando mi espalda

- ¿Qué? ¿Ellos también piensan que soy una zorra? – pregunté aún llorando

- Al contrario. – dijo con humor en su voz – Les pregunté y dijeron que te aceptaban porque eras diferente. – me dijo separándome un poco para que la pudiera ver a los ojos. – Eres única Marie. No escuches lo que los demás digan.

Asentí y sonreí un poco.

*Escenario*

Rachel:  
you're not alone together we stand ill be by your side you know ill take your hand

Nick:  
when it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know i wont give in

Rachel y Nick: no i wont give in

Todos:  
keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.

Rachel y Nick: cause you know im here for you, theres nothing you can say

(nothing you can say)

Rachel y Nick: nothing you can do

(nothing you can do)

Rachel y Nick: theres no other way when it comes to the truth so

Todos: holding on

Rachel y Nick: cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

Las últimas notas quedaron flotando en el aire del escenario, y en el fondo pude ver a Edward mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**HOLIS! **

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi FanFic, y no es por alardear pero creeeo que me quedo muy bien :3 bueno, este se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Viviana y a Laubellacullen94 que es una de las que más me ha mandado reeviews, creo que en todos los capitulos que subo, y eso lo aprecio mucho.**

**Gueeeno, aqui les dejo el video de la cooreografia de Rachel y Nick: watch?v=ddW-UqsP_VI P.D: la rubia es marie supuestamente y les mando un besotee**

**Con amor,**

**Cami02 :3**


	27. Despedidas

27 – DESPEDIDAS

Bella POV

Estábamos en el auto de Nick en frente del aeropuerto. Era increíble que esto me estuviera pasando.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Nick

- No. Es increíble que esto me esté pasando… - confesé

- ¿Crees que podremos seguir nuestra relación? – preguntó con la mirada perdida

- Si nos lo proponemos…

- Se sincera – dijo cerrando los ojos

- Lo dudo mucho. – dije con un susurró

- Ni te pienses que eso va a alejarme de mi hija. – me dijo Nick.

Si, era una niña la que llevaba en mi vientre. Y el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen me lo informó.

Reí.

- Te amo. – le dije conteniendo las lagrimas

- Te amo por siempre. – me dijo besando mis labios

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Lo iba a extrañar… porque lo amaba. Pude aprender a amar de nuevo gracias a él.

Nick abrió la puerta y salió. Lo imité.

Sacó su valija y entramos a la edificación. Cuando oímos una voz llamar a los pasajeros para el vuelo a Nueva York, sentí como si el mundo se me viniera abajo.

Dejo su valija en el suelo y me besó, era un beso de despedida. Arrg, ¡Odiaba esos besos!

Nos separamos, agarró su valija y se fue…

* * *

**hola, aqui les dejo un super mini capitulo :)**

**El capitulo 28 ya está en progreso asi que pronto lo subiré para ustedes 3**

**Los quiere,**

**YO :3**


	28. This is a men s world

28 – THIS IS A MEN´S WORLD

Estos días sin Nick habían sido horribles. Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos lo único que recibía insultos por todo el mundo excepto por los Cullen. Siempre que les dedicaba una mirada ellos me sonreían, y yo se las devolvía.

Ya no me sentaba más en la mesa de los "populares" por dos razones: la primera, nadie allí me aceptaba, ni siquiera Lucey, wow nunca creí que la llamaría así. Y la segunda, sin Nick esa mesa ni siquiera tenía sentido, solo por Sam. Él era el único de toda la escuela a demás de los Cullen que seguía siendo mi amigo.

- Tema de la semana. – dijo Rachel anotando en un cuaderno rosado con pegatinas de estrellas doradas por todas partes. - ¿Ideas?

- Rap. – dijo Artie, un chico con pinta de nerd en silla de ruedas

- No sé rapear, Artie. – dijo Rachel

- ¿Dúos? – preguntó Mercedes, una chica "grande" físicamente, pero eso no la detenía de ser una diva como Rachel

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó frustrada

- ¿Por qué no mejor cantamos de lo enojada que me pone la vida? – dije con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, mientras que usaba mis manos como almohada.

- En realidad eso es bueno… - dijo Rachel

- ¿En serio? – pregunté confundida

- Si, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – preguntó Mike, uno de los bailarines "estrella"

- Solo… dije lo que sentía. – dije

- ¿Qué más sientes? – me preguntó Rachel como una psicóloga emocionada.

- Hambre, ¿No tienes nada de comer? Muero de hambre. – le dije

- No, lo siento. Pensé que siempre comprabas tu comida aquí.

- No te fíes mucho, los chicos le ponen pica pica en la comida de los… "no populares" – dije tratando de buscar una palabra que no hiriera los sentimientos de nadie

- Si quieres puedes comerte la otra mitad de mis sándwich. – dijo Puck, alguien que comprendía mi historia, ya que antes estaba en el equipo de fútbol.

- No tienes porque…

- No te preocupes, ya comí. – me dijo entregándome el sándwich

Miré la mesa en donde estaban las porristas y los chicos populares. Tanya estaba sentada al lado de Edward y él la miraba con cansancio. Sonreí al ver eso.

Edward volteó su cabeza y me miró. Hice un pequeño gesto con la mano y lo saludé, y él me sonrió.

Mr. Shue, mi profesor de español quien era también el profesor del Glee Club, escribió Funky en la pizarra del salón.

- Funky – dijo mientras que se volteaba para vernos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida

- Es cuando algo te hace enojar mucho. – me explicó – Pero antes de empezar, les quiero presentar a los nuevos integrantes del Glee Club; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward. – dijo abriendo la puerta

Cuando entraron todos nos miramos los unos a los otros. Yo fui la primera en hablar.

- ¿Ellos también cantarán?

- Si, ¿Por qué no lo harían? – me respondió Mr. Shue

- Yo…. Solo preguntaba. – miré a Edward quien me miraba atentamente

El profesor les hizo señas para que se sentaran.

- Como decía antes, Funky es algo que de verdad te enoja. Y de eso vamos a cantar esta semana, así que esta semana casi todos vamos a elegir un tema con el que nos relacionemos y luego…

- Quiero hacer esto. – dije sabiendo que Mr. Shue no quería que yo cantara

Todos se empezaron a reír.

- Marie, no creo que se buena idea que tu…

- ¡MÍRAME! ¡MIRA MI VIDA! ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! – estallé

Todos se voltearon a verme.

- Ok, tu serás la primera en participar. Tienes 3 días para elegir tu canción. – me dijo Mr. Shue

Edward POV

*3 días después*

Bella había estallado el otro día en el coro, todavía no podía creer que Alice me hubiera convencido de hacer eso. ¡Ni siquiera se cantar! Y ni se diga bailar. Me dio un escalofrío en solo pensar en eso.

- ¿Edward? – me llamó la profesora de matemática

- ¿He? – _Estúpido Edward, lee su mente. _– Digo, 6. – dije leyendo sus pensamientos

- Bien.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase terminaba. Ahora nos tocaba Glee Club, y a Bella cantar la canción que hubiese elegido.

Llegamos con mis hermanos al salón y nos sentamos. Rachel y un chico llamado Kurt estaban hablando entretenidamente de un musical de Broadway, mientras que Bella leía un libro de Matemática.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí. Estaba muy linda. Tenía puesto un vestido púrpura y llevaba puesta una bincha.

Levantó un poco su mirada del libro sin mover la cabeza y me sonrió de vuelta.

- Hola. – susurró

- Hola – la saludé un poco mas fuerte

El profesor Shue entró y habló lo suficiente fuerte para que todos prestáramos atención.

- Chico, primer día del tema Funky. Marie, pasa. – le dijo

Ella soltó un largo suspiro y luego se paró y pasó al frente.

- Estar sola siendo adolecente es difícil, estar sola estando embarazada siendo adolecente es peor. Vas caminando por los pasillos y lo único que escuchas por parte de la gente son insultos.

- Esto es ridículo. – dijo Mercedes.

- Y la gente te dice _gorda_. – dijo mirándola fijamente. Mercedes no era gorda, era grande de cuerpo, pero la gente pensaba lo contrario. – A veces eso duele, a veces tienes que parar y decir no. Elegí una canción con la que me siento muy identificada… porque muchos chicos me decepcionaron antes. – dijo volteando la mirada a mi por un segundo y luego la volvió para el resto del público.

Las primeras notas sonaron en el aire y después ella empezó a cantar.

Bella:

This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

You see, man made the cars to take us over the road  
Man made the trains to carry heavy loads  
Man made electric light to take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark

This is a man's, a man's, a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything, everything he can  
You know that man makes money to buy from other man

This is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness  
Has lost, lost somewhere in this loneliness

Cuando terminó vi como se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima que si no fuera vampiro no la hubiera visto…


	29. Contando historias

28 – CONTANDO HISTORIAS

Bella POV

Luego de que yo cantara mi canción la siguiente en cantar fue Mercedes, con quien me había hecho muy buena amiga, Rachel, Kurt, Puck y Artie, y los demás… no les gustó mucho el tema de la semana.

Volví a concentrarme en la clase de biología. Clara no se sentaba más conmigo, en vez se sentaba con Lucy y yo con Edward. Edward y yo nos llevábamos mejor que nunca, habíamos decidido ser solo amigos, bueno, él lo había decidido, y lo comprendía… ¿Quién podría estar con una chica embarazada? Nadie. Miré al profesor atentamente hasta que Edward me pasó un papelito doblado. Lo abrí y lo leí.

_¿Cómo lo estas llevando? _

Lo miré con el seño fruncido y bufe agarrando mi lápiz para contestarle.

_Bien dentro del Glee Club, horriblemente mal fuera de él. Y antes que preguntes, no le dije a Charlie ni a Reené sobre el embarazo. _

Le pasé el papel despacio tratando que el profesor no me viera. Cuando lo leyó me miró con algo de desaprobación y luego escribió rápidamente para luego pasarme el papel.

_Bella, sabes que te quiero y apoyo, pero creo que tú necesitas ayuda de un adulto. _

Justó cuando terminé de leer el papel el timbré empezó a sonar.

- ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que hablar con un adulto? – le pregunté a Edward agarrando mis libros.

- ¿Por qué? Porque eres una adolecente y estas embarazadas… por poco no te mandan a MTV.

- No seas exagerado. – dije saliendo del salón con el siguiéndome a mi lado.

- No lo soy.

- Wow, si que lo eres, ¿Recuerdas ese día que Mike me preguntó la hora y tú le pediste a Emmet que le hiciera calzón chino? – le recordé bloqueándole el camino

- Tu no sabias lo que él estaba pensando. – se defendió

- Eran SUS pensamientos Edward, no tenías derecho. – dije enojada.

- Eres mi novia, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? – dijo

- _¿Eres? _– dije sonriendo un poquito

- Eras. – dijo y luego siguió caminando hacia el Glee Club.

- Si pero habías dicho… - pensé seguir hablando en el Glee Club pero me calle al ver que estaban todos sentados en un circulo mientras que Rachel hablaba entre lagrimas y hipos

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas peor que yo cuando se me acaba la tinta. – le dije con el seño fruncido y con ningún sentimiento de culpa o pena por ella. Casi me recordé a cuando era porrista.

Todos se voltearon a verme con cara de "¿De que mierda estás hablando?".

- ¿Qué? No me gusta que se me vean las raíces morochas.

- Jessie y blu blu blu… - dijo entre hipos.

Bha, "dijo" aunque no creo que "blu" sea una palabra.

- Edward, Marie… siéntense. – nos dijo Mr. Shue con tono tranquilo.

Miré a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que me dijera que estaba pasando pero el simplemente se sentó. Suspiré frustrada y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

- Estábamos hablando de todo lo que pasamos antes de integrar el glee club. – me explico Alice con una sonrisa gigante con la cual cualquier modelo de Colgate moriría de envidia. – Y Rachel nos contaba sobre como su ex novio la havía usado para que entrara a su otro Glee Club que se llamaba Vocal Adrenaline. – dijo como si se supiera toda la historia de memoria… bueno, la sabía.

- Ya… ya terminé… - dijo Rachel limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado de no sé donde.

- Ok, como Rachel ya terminó… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como era tu vida antes, Marie? – me pregunto Mr. Shue

- No creo que mi historia sea de lo mas encantadora… - dije con el seño fruncido.

- Vamos, Belly-bells, ¡Cuéntanos! – me dijo Emmett haciendo que todos lo vieran con cara de confusión por el apodo.

Luego de jugar un pequeño serio privado, terminé perdiendo, y tuve que aceptar.

- Ok… bueno, antes de mudarme a Inglaterra vivía en Forks, una pequeña ciudad nublada en Washington, bueno, me saltearé algunas cosas deprimentes. – dije mirando a Edward de reojo – En fin, estando allí sufrí anorexia nerviosa, cosa que no fue nada lindo para mis amigos, compañeros y mucho menos familiares, en especial para mi papá. Aunque yo no me veía flaca en el espejo todos me decían que era como un esqueleto con piel… En fin, esa época fue una de las peores de mi vida… me sentía insuficiente, fea, gorda, alguien que no merecía vivir. Fue entonces cuando decidí empezar a cortarme las venas. – dije remangándome mi buzo para dejar ver mis heridas. Todos se acercaron haciéndome sentir observada, por lo tanto me baje la manga del buzo y seguí hablando. – Cada vez era más flaca, y cada día tenía entre dos y cuatro cortadas nuevas, lo que hacía sufrir a todos los que quería y también a los que no me querían. Fui perdiendo amigos a medida que los días pasaban, ya no comía nada, y en los recreos me iba a la biblioteca porque pensaba que nadie me quería y que iba a ser rechazada… fue entonces cuando decidí ir a rehabilitación, allí gane peso, me curaron las heridas y me ayudaron a sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

Hice una pausa para ver la cara de todos… me volteé para ver a Edward quien estaba en shock por lo que estaba contando.

- Bueno, luego me recomendaron hacer un cambio con migo misma. – continué – así que decidí empezar a tomar clases de baile y teñirme mi pelo de rubio. Después le pregunté a mi padre si podía ir a Inglaterra y me dijo que si, y bueno, el resto todos lo saben… - dije terminando de contar mi historia.

- ¿Y no estás asustada con tu embarazo? – me preguntó Jasper

- ¿Qué si estoy asustada? Claro que lo estoy, no solo por lo del peso, sino también por lo que mi padre dirá cuando se entere. – dije sacándole importancia.

- ¿Y tu padre nunca te obligo a comer cuando estabas en su casa? – me preguntó Kurt

- No, no podía. Siempre tenía la escusa de que havía comido en la casa de una amiga, o en la casa de otra… pero si hubo una vez en la cual nos gritamos mutuamente, pero fue la primera y la última vez que paso… mi papá y yo no nos volvimos a hablar mucho después de eso. – dije recordando todos los insultos que le havía dicho

Miré a todo el mundo sabiendo que no tenían más preguntas. Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre todos nosotros.

- Bueno… - dijo el profesor cortando el silencio – Quiero que piensen en lo que eran antes de integrar el Glee Club estando en Inglaterra. – dijo mirando a Edward

- Era un chico deprimido que no sabía que mas hacer con su vida. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que todos nos riéramos un poco.

- Era la capitana de las porristas. – le seguí

- Era la chica irritante con nariz grande que nadie entendía. – dijo Rachel haciendo que hasta Edward riera.

- Era un tipo de diva encerrada en un closet. – le siguió Mercedes

- Era una chica fría que no hablaba con nadie más que su familia. – dijo Rosalie

- Era solo otro sexy integrante del equipo de football. – dijo el "gran y increíble Emmett" como se hacía llamar.

- Era la elfo de Inglaterra. – dijo Alice sonriendo

- La gente pensaba que era un _emo_ – dijo Jasper haciéndonos reír a todo pulmón incluyéndolo a él

- Era un chico tonto que se acostaba con todas las chicas del instituto. – dijo Puck con pose de chico rudo, que tenía que admitir, le salía bien.

- Tenía miedo a salir del closet. – dijo Kurt

- Era el chico en silla de ruedas. – dijo Artie por último

- ¿Ven? Aunque no parezca, esto nos une mas como una familia. Todos aquí tenemos algo que no es normal. No somos chicos perfectos, al contrario somos especiales, y eso hace que estemos aquí todos juntos reunidos en este salón. Tal vez la mayoría de ustedes no se conocían antes de venir a aquí o se conocían y no encontraban nada en común. – agarré a Rachel de la mano y recibí una sonrisa de su parte. – Pero las familias son así, tienen sus días buenos y sus días malos… por eso se le llama familia. Porque aunque no se quiera, todos tienen algo en común, tal vez no físicamente, pero si mentalmente. – terminó de decir Mr. Shue.

Miré a todos los que estábamos allí, éramos tan distintos y tan iguales al mismo tiempo que hasta asustaba. Reí internamente. Tal vez Mr. Shue tenía razón, tal vez esta era una familia. Esta era mi familia.

* * *

**hola chicos y chicas! **

**Perdon por la tardanza con este capitulo, es que tube muchos examenes y bla bla bla, bueno esa no es escusa pero espero que el proximo sea mas resiente :D **

**Besos,**

**Cami**


	30. ¡No soy emo!

29 – ¡NO SOY EMO!

Jasper POV

Hoy Alice no havía venido al Instituto. Me sentía muy vacio sin ella. Y más porque me había dejado por comprarse unas nuevas botas _Gucci_.

- Jasper, la psicóloga te quiere ver en su oficina. Ahora. – me dijo una chica.

- Gracias… querida desconocida.

Toqué dos veces la puerta de la oficina de psicóloga, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo esperado porque rompí un poquito el vidrio de la oficina haciendo que la puerta de esta se abriera. Miré para adentro y vi que estaban Emmett, Edward y Bella sentados en los sillones y sillas del lugar, aunque la psicóloga no estaba en el salón.

Bella fue la primera en mirarme y luego volteó la mirada a la nada.

- Ahora si estamos todos. – dijo en un susurro.

Me senté en una de las sillas de plástico que estaban ahí y empecé a mirar a todos con la mirada; Bella estaba recostada en el sillón con las manos apoyadas en su panza, a punto de quedarse dormida, mientras que Edward estaba sentado en una borde del sillón tarareando una canción de _One Direction _y Emmett estaba jugando con las cosas que tenía la psicóloga en el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y Tanya entro y se tiró en los brazos de Edward perdiendo el granito de arena que le quedaba de dignidad.

- ¡Eddie! – gritó dándole un beso en los labios a Edward

- Suéltame. Ahora. – dijo firme separándose de ella con asco.

Bella sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Tanya la ignoro y se sentó a mi lado por lo que me separé un poco.

- Sigo pensando que seguimos aquí porque Jasper es emo. – dijo Bella abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

La fulmine con la mirada… si tan solo no estuviera embarazada…

Edward me gruño sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

- No. Soy. Emo. – dije secamente.

- ¡Ja! Y yo no soy sexy. – dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada

- Por eso digo, no soy emo.

Amo tomarle el pelo a Emmett.

En eso de segundos la puerta se abre y entra una mujer baja (un poco más alta que Alice, pero solo por poco), con ojos grandes y verdes y cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿La tía de Nick? – dijo Bella sentándose en el sillón bizqueando un poco los ojos como si estuviera confundida.

La supuesta tía de Nick nos sonrió abiertamente a todos, pero su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver a Emmett jugando con sus cosas.

Le envié un sentimiento de aburrimiento a Emmett para que se aburriera de hacer… lo que estuviera haciendo con las cosas de la psicóloga.

- Bueno, ¡Hola! – nos saludo.

Su voz era suave y algo chillona a la misma vez.

Todos la saludamos con unos "hola" suaves.

Ella caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó.

- Bueno, muchos se preguntarán que están haciendo aquí y yo…

- Claro que no, mírenos, Edward es un anti social, yo estoy embarazada, Tanya tiene una pelea con alguien cada diez minutos, Emmett tiene un problema de ego muy grande y Jasper es emo. – interrumpió Bella

Autora POV

Luego de que Bella dijera lo que Emma (la psicóloga) iba a decir, todos empezaron a protestar, a lo que Emma trato de controlar tirando gotitas de agua (como les tiran a los perros o a los gatos cuando se portan mal).

- Bueno, bueno, si esa era la razón pero el que más me preocupaba era Jasper. – dijo volviéndose a él – Cariño, ¿puedo ver tus muñecas?

Jasper le posó su brazo en el escritorio mientras que Emma revisaba sus muñecas, pensando que las mordeduras de vampiros de cuando Jasper era un neófito eran cortaduras en las venas.

- Corazón, no esta bien que soluciones tus problemas lastimándote.

Jasper la miro confundido mientras que los demás trataban de guardar su risa. Bella era quien menos lo podía controlar y hasta parecía que el feto también se reía (n/a en mis sueños profundos los bebes se ríen mientras están en la panza… y también tienen unicornios mágicos).

- Pero yo no…

- Shh… tranquilo, yo trabajo con muchas personas que tienen problemas y decidieron lastimarse y vestirse de negro para hacer como que no los tienen. – le dijo dándole palmaditas en la mano a Jasper - ¡Bueno! En fin, también descubrí que no tienen muy buena relación entre sí, y con eso digo que Tanya no se lleva bien con Marie, Edward no se lleva bien con Tanya, Emmett no se lleva bien con Edward, Jasper no se lleva bien con Emmett y Marie no se lleva bien con ninguno excepto con Edward. – dijo rápidamente

Todos se miraron entre sí. Lo que estaba diciendo Emma tenía algo de razón a excepción de que Bella se llevaba bien con todos menos con Tanya, pero con Edward tenía más comunicación y bueno, nadie podía negar que seguían sintiendo algo.

Al ver que nadie decía nada continuó.

- Y es por eso que se me ocurrió que podrían hacer algo juntos… no lo sé, ir al centro comercial, jugar al futbol, hacer una _pijamada_…

- ¡Sí! ¡Una pijamada! – saltó Tanya.

- No. – dijeron Edward y Bella a la vez.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no votan? Los que quieran pijamada levanten la mano. – dijo Emma

Tanya, Emmett y Jasper levantaron la mano (la verdad era que a Jasper no le importaba mucho lo que hicieran, solo le importaba terminar con el tema de una vez por todas).

- Muy bien, 3 de 5 eso significa que tendrán que hacer una pi…

- ¡Esperen! Yo estoy embarazada y estoy segura que mi hija no querrá dormir en la misma habitación que esa… - Bella se esforzó por decir una mala palabra delante de la psicóloga – rubia.

- Los bebes no cuentan. – dijo Emma – Y como iba diciendo ustedes tendrán que hacer una pijamada. – dijo examinando cada una de las caras de los que estaban presentes – Eso era todo, luego de que la hagan tendrán que reunirse de nuevo con migo para _analizar_ como les fue. ¡Ya se pueden ir!

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada por última vez y salieron de la oficina.

- ¡Ho y Jasper! – dijo Emma – Tú y yo tendremos que hablar en el correr del día por ese asunto del chico emo.

Jasper no dio para más y explotó.

- ¡QUE NO SOY EMO, MALDITA SEA!


	31. ¿Citas?

30 – ¿CITAS?

Edward POV

- ¿Podrías salir de mi cuarto, Tanya? – dije frustrado por decima vez

- Por favor, Eddie. Tú sabes que en el fondo me amas a mí y no a esa rubia teñida.

_ Ya llego al límite de mi paciencia. _

La alcé por la cintura a lo que ella pensó que iba a hacer…. Otras cosas. Borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la tiré fuera, rompiendo una mesa con un florero que estaba enfrente.

_Bueno, supongo que Esme me lo perdonará… espero._

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y comencé a armar mi mochila. Habíamos decidido pasar la noche en su casa, porque dijo algo de que no se sentía muy cómoda pasando la noche en mi casa con mis padres y algo más, que no escuche porque estaba ocupado viendo sus ojos artificialmente verdes.

Bueno en fin, tenía una hora todavía para estar en casa, pero no podía esperar, así que entré al auto y arranque hacia la casa de mi Bella.

Bella POV

- ¿Y eso porque? – pregunte riendo

- ¡Porque el gatito de mi hermana me odia! – me dijo Sam por detrás del monitor

Reí imaginándome lo que Sam me estaba contando. Nosotros no video chateamos mucho… pero cada vez que lo hacemos nos reímos como si los problemas no existieran.

- ¿No extrañas esto? – me pregunto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto… estar juntos todos los días con Lucy y con Nick.

Mire mis piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón del living. Asentí rápidamente y volví mi mirada a la pantalla.

- Si, lo extraño mucho. En especial a ti. Hace tiempo que no hablábamos. – le sonreí a Sam

- Yo también te extraño mucho… demasiado, Bella. – me reí un poco cuando dijo mi apodo. Él ya savia que me llamaba Isabella Marie pero nunca me había dicho ese sobrenombre.

- Nunca me di cuenta de lo separados que estamos hasta ahora. – admití

- Si.

Nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente durante un ratito y después Sam hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? Ya sabes, para recordar esos "viejos momentos" – dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos

- ¡Me encantaría! – dije sacándole una gran sonrisa. – Pero… ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Te parece hoy? – me preguntó

- Te diría que si… pero tengo que hacer una muy divertida pijamada con Edward, Tanya, Emmet y Jasper. – dije con sarcasmo

- ¿Con Edward? ¿Por qué? – dijo con tono celoso

- Porque la psicóloga dijo que lo mejor sería que todos pasáramos tiempo juntos. Pero lo peor no es Edward lo peor es Tanya. – le dije

- Eso fue un golpe bajo de parte de Emma.

- ¿La conoces? – le pregunté sorprendida

- ¡Claro! Es la tía de Nick, siempre me daba un galleta cada vez que me lavaba las manos. – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué…? – no pude terminar la pregunta porque sentí que alguien tocaba a mi puerta. – Espera un poco.

Me levanté del sillón y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Edward.

- Emm… ¿Hola? – lo salude

- ¡Hola! – me saludo con emoción y con una sonrisa torcida

- No es que no me alegre verte aquí, pero ¿Qué haces en mi casa? No te esperaba dentro de una hora por lo menos.

- Tanya estaba como loca… - lo miré con cara de "¿No me digas?" – Bueno, más de lo común.

Reí.

- Bueno, pasa. – dije asiéndole una seña para que pasara

Edward me miró y paso dejando la mochila en una de las sillas del comedor.

Me dirigí hacia la computadora.

- Sam, me tengo que ir. Edward llegó. – le dije algo decepcionada de no poder seguir hablando con él

- Ok, no te preocupes dentro de una hora mas o menos te llamo y arreglamos eso del cine – me dijo sonriendo

- Oki Doki. –dije con emoción – Te amo, rubio oxigenado.

- Te amo, rubia teñida.

Seguido de eso, cerré la laptop y la llevé a mi cuarto y cuando volví Edward me miraba con cara… rara.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte

- ¿Amas a Sam?

- Si. – no dude en contestar a esa pregunta

- ¿Y porque no son pareja?

- Porque tanto él como yo, tenemos miedo a que si nos hacemos novios podremos terminar mal y nuestra amistad no va a ser la misma. – le conteste mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ho… - dijo – O sea que estas completamente disponible. – eso no era una pregunta

Sonreí a medias.

- Si, ¿por? – le pregunte mirándolo

- Me preguntaba si… tal vez… te gustaría hacer algo este fin de semana. – dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Me quede atontada viéndolo por unos segundos y después le conteste.

- Emm… si… ¡Sí! Claro, me encantaría. – dije con una sonrisa que me devolvió.

Mi teléfono sonó haciendo que volviera al mundo real.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hola otra vez, corazón. _

- ¿Vos sos bobo o me parece a mí? – le pregunte riendo

- _Te dije que te iba a llamar después… ya es después técnicamente._

- No, me dijiste que me ibas a llamar dentro de una o dos horas y apenas pasaron dos minutos.

- _No podía esperar ¿acaso esta mal eso? _– preguntó Sam detrás de la línea

- Nop.

- _¡Genial! Se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos ir al cine este fin de semana ¿Qué te parece? _– me preguntó

- ¡Claro! – dije emocionada

- _Ok, me tengo que ir. Beso te amo. _

- Yo también. Bye.

Colgué el teléfono y me di vuelta a ver a Edward.

_Wow… espera… Edward… Sam… Fin de semana… Citas… Mierda estoy jodida. _

* * *

**LEER POR FAVOR! MUY IMPORTANTE.**

__**Hola mis queridos lectores! Si ya se que me quieren matar por estar actualizando tan tarde pero es que estoy de vacaciones y no he tenido mucho tiempo de estar en la computadora u.u Bueno, se que es muy cortito pero de verdad no tengo tiempo!En fin, les queria comunicar que el proximo capitulo se llamará... BELLA Y TANYA CONTESTAN LAS REVIEWS**

**O sea que porfavor manden preguntas para que estas dos las respondan... sera un capitulo un poco raro pero estoy segura de que sera muy divertido para todos ustedes, y si no hay preguntas suficientes igual yo inventaré algunas jejeje**

**Los quiero! Manden reviews porfis! **


	32. Preguntas para Bella y Tanya

Emmet: ¡Hola! Somos Emmett, Edward, Tanya, Bella y Jasper.

Tanya: Si… se hubieran esperado que solo Bella y yo contestáramos las preguntas… pero a Edward le dio miedo que le arrancara la cabeza a Bella.

Edward: Es algo que puede pasar.

Bella: No seas idiota Edward, ya somos grandes y sabemos como comportarnos, ¿Cierto Tanya?

Tanya: Si, Bella tiene razón somos muy maduras.

Jasper: Si, si como no.

Tanya y Bella: Cállate chico emo. –Se sonríen y chocan las palmas-

-Los chicos las miran extrañados-

Edward: A la mier…

Emmett: ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¿Por qué no empezamos con las preguntas antes de que ALGUIEN empiece a insultar?

Jasper: ¡Okey! La primera es para Bella, y dice: ¿Amas a Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué un hijo de Nick? ¿Por qué no uno de Edward? ¿Odias a Tanya?

-a Bella se le ponen las mejillas rojas-

Bella: Emm… Voy a tener un hijo con Nick porque me acosté con Nick y no con Edward. Y no, no odio a Tanya… odiar es una palabra muy fuerte.

Jasper: Te faltó una pregunta que decía…

Bella: ¡Ya sé lo que decía y esas cosas son intimas! –Le da un tic en el ojo-

Emmett: Buaaano… mi hermanita perdió la cabeza… -Mira a Bella por un ratito (quien sigue con un tic en el ojo) y después mira para adelante con una gran sonrisa- ¡Pregunta para Tanya! ¿Por qué no dejas ir a Edward para que pueda estar con Bella?

Tanya: Porque hay que luchar por lo que amas, ¿Cierto Eddie?

Edward: Sigue con las preguntas. ¡Sigue con las preguntas! –Sacude a Emmett por los hombros-

Emmett: ¡No me toques! –Aleja a Edward de un empujón y se sacude los hombros con la mano- Ejem. Edward, ¿A quién prefieres, a Bella o a Tanya? ¿Te gusta que Bella sea rubia?

Edward: A Bella, y si, me gusta que sea rubia pero la prefiero castaña.

-Bella fulmina a Edward con la mirada-

Bella: La siguiente es para Emmet… no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… Oh gran y poderoso Emmett ¿A quién admiras?

Emmett: Te cuento, Belly Bells que yo admiro a muchas personas, pero más que nada a los unicornios azules.

Bella: ¡Yey! ¡A mí también me gustan! Con su cuernito y sus ruiditos de caballo, y… y… y... sus colores.

-Todos miran a Bella con cara de póker menos Emmett-

Jasper: Yo sabía que esto no le iba a hacer bien…

Tanya: ¡Esta la quiero preguntar yo! Jasper, ¿Eres emo?

Jasper: No.

Tanya: ¿Por qué eres emo?

Jasper: No. Soy. Emo.

Tanya: ¿Qué te hizo llevar a eso?

-Jasper se le tira encima a Tanya y Edward y Emmett tratan de separarlo mientras que Bella canta una canción de unicornios. Logran separar a Jasper y lo hacen sentarse en una silla-

Edward: Trata de no cortarte las venas aunque no las tengas, ¿Okey? –Se aclara la garganta- ¡Bella! ¿Eres rubia, castaña o morena? ¿Cuántas veces te teñiste el pelo? ¿Te gusta tu color natural?

Bella: Soy morena, me teñí… -Cuenta con los dedos- 4 veces y si me gusta mi color natural. –Sonríe y tararea la canción del unicornio- Edward, ¿Sabes que Bella va a salir con Sam el mismo día… -Rompe el papel en mil pedacitos y los tira- Siguiente pregunta.

Edward: ¿Por qué la rompiste? ¡Era para mí!

Bella: Te estaban… insultando. –Mira para todos lados nerviosa-

Emmett: La última es para mí. Emmett, ¿me dejas violarte? Si te dejo ya no sería violación, ¡Dah!

Bella: Esas fueron las preguntas... así que… Bye bye, y que los unicornios siempre estén de su lado.

-Todos miran a Bella-

Edward: Hay que llevar a Bella con Carlisle.

Tanya: Si esta loquita…

Jasper: Parece Hippie...

Emmett: Los unicornios son geniales…

-Se llevan a Bella a la casa de los Cullen y aparece un gato-

Gato: Hola, soy su querida autora. Y quería decirles que falta poco para que esta novela llegue al final. ¿A que nunca se imaginaron que era un gato escupe arcoíris quien escribía todo esto? –Empiezo a vomitar un arcoíris-


	33. Nota de la autora

Hola! aqui su queridisima autora no tan querida ultimamente porque no he estado muy activa ._. okey, comprendo su odio hacia mi pero por favor no me apuñalen con un queso... eso sería trajico.

Queria disculparme por no estar tan presente y no haver subido todavia el siguiete capitulo:( Los quiero mucho y espero verlos pronto! prometo subir lo mas rapido que pueda el proximo capitulo chi? :33

Bechoos y abrazos al estilo teletubi! ^^


	34. Flashbacks

32 – Flashback

Jasper POV

La pijamada no resulto tan mal después de todo… Bueno, las primeras horas no hablamos prácticamente nada, pero por lo menos vimos una película de terror.

La cosa se tornó más divertida cuando Tanya asustó a Bella a la mitad de la película, al principio Bella estaba furiosa, pero luego que entendió lo estúpida que estaba siendo al enojarse por algo como eso se lanzó a reír acompañada de todos nosotros.

Luego de que Bella se fue a dormir a su cuarto nos quedamos aburridos en el living jugando "Monopolio"

- ¡Compro Alemania! – grito Emmett

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Alemania ya es mía, Emmet. Me vas a tener que pagar por haber caía allí. –le dijo Tanya extendiendo la mano para que Emmet le diera los billetes falsos.

- Ahora hay que pagar… estúpido juego –dijo entre dientes –

Bella POV

Estaba en el medio de una sala con las paredes pintadas de negro… ¿Dónde estaba?

Me pellizqué para confirmar que estaba soñando.

- Genial… estoy en el medio de un sueño aburrido… -murmuré tocando mi pancita de embarazada, dándome cuenta de que mi panza estaba igual de chata que cuando empecé el año en Inglaterra- ¿Qué…?

No pude terminar la frase. Un mechón de mi cabello se calló arriba de mi cara, y envés de ser rubio claro, era castaño.

- Como cuando estaba con…

Antes de poder terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, una pantalla gigantesca como de cine apareció en una de las paredes.

Y allí estaban… todos los momentos hermosos que había pasado con Edward antes de que él se fuera.

-_Y así es como el león se enamoro de la oveja..._

-_¡Que oveja tan estúpida!_ –me oí diciéndome a mí misma.

-_¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!_

-_¿Tu coche puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?_

-_No veo que sea de tu incumbencia._

-_El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos._

Reí ante esa escena. Y ahí fue cuando entendí lo que estaba pasando. Eran Flashbacks de todos los momentos importantes con Edward.

Era como si mi cabeza quisiera recordar todo lo vivido con Edward por alguna razón… Tal vez… tal vez aún lo amaba.

El Instituto había estado igual de aburrido que siempre. Pero no por eso significaba que tenía seguir la misma rutina. Bueno… tal vez ustedes no me entendieron… Argg… solo sigan leyendo.

Me acerqué a Lucy. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos.

- Hola, Lucy. –le dije en un susurro

- ¿Marie?

Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que ella fuera y me abrazara. Solté un suspiro de sorpresa.

- Oh, lo lamento tanto. Fui mala contigo, es que estaba celosa de que tu estuvieras con Nick y yo no. ¡Perdón!

- Tranquila, Lucy… pero… me estas… ahorcando. –dije entrecortadamente-

- Lo lamento. –dijo separándose de mi con cuidado-

- ¿Sabes donde esta Sam? Necesito decirle algo.

- Emm… si, esta en la biblioteca. –me dijo

- Gracias, Lucy. –la abracé- Gracias por todo.

Fui trotando hacia la biblioteca y me encontré con Sam sentado en una mesa con un libro de física en las manos. Cuando me vio sonrió.

- Hey… -susurré sentándome en la silla enfrente a la suya-

- Hola… ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto-

- Mira… No creo poder ir a la cita de mañana contigo.

- Elegiste a Edward, ¿Cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión-

- Mira… es que ayer tuve un sueño… y estaba Edward… y una versión mía de cuando vivía con mi padre en Forks… Y luego apareció una pantalla de cine y pasaron muchos Flashbacks de Edward y míos… Y… Y creo que aún lo amo… -dije atropelladamente-

- Mira… -dijo rascándose la nuca- Yo haré como si lo de la cita jamás hubiera pasado… pero si el chico te rompe el corazón de nuevo...

Reí.

- Lo sé, y se lo diré. Gracias. –le dije- Cualquier chica sería suertuda de tenerte.

- Lo sé, soy un gran partido.

- Ajá… Bueno, tengo que buscar a Edward antes de que suene el timbre.

- Lo acabo de ver en el pasillo si eso te ayuda de algo.

- No, en realidad no me ayuda de mucho… ¡Pero gracias! –dije saliendo de la biblioteca-

Busqué por todos lados. En el pasillo. En el baño. En las aulas. Y nada. En todos lados excepto en…

Caminé hacia el locker de Edward y efectivamente, ahí estaba.

Solté un suspiro y caminé hacia él.

- Edward… ¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunte mientras que me acercaba-

Edward volteó a verme y sonrió.

- Si, ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, no. Bueno depende de cómo lo veas.

Al ver la mirada de confusión de Edward proseguí.

- Mira… ayer, tuve un sueño… y estaba en un cuarto con las paredes negras y luego salto una pantalla de cine, así súper loco, bueno, ya sabes, mis sueños son locos, como sea. –dije mientras que Edward aguantaba la risa- En la pantalla pasaban "Flashbacks" nuestros cuando estábamos en Forks… y creo que sigo sintiendo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar Edward me besó.

- Isabella, cada día que pasaba eh querido besarte y abrazarte como lo hacía antes. –me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía-

Sonreí abiertamente y luego susurre:

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, mi ovejita.


	35. Famila (ULTIMO CAPITULO)

31- FAMILIA (CAPITULO FINAL)

- Bella, te ves hermosa de cualquier manera… ¿ya podemos irnos? Vamos a llegar tarde. –Me grito Edward desde la cocina-

- ¡Ya voy! –le grite estresada-

Me puse un vestido largo de color rosa pálido y fui hasta la cocina.

- No puedo esperar a que nazca Vanessa. Parezco una vaca. –dije haciendo énfasis en vaca-

- No te comportes como una adolecente mal criada, Isabella. –me dijo riendo mientras que me tomaba la mano y me abría la puerta-

- Como si no lo fuera… Y es cierto, cada vez que me pongo algo me siento como una vaca preparada para el matadero.

- Siempre te verás sexy y hermosa… Y no tendrás que preocuparte, en tu cuerpo… más bien en tu…

- En tu bebé porque falta poco para que nazca. –lo interrumpí imitando su voz haciendo que él se riera

- Exacto. Tu apartamento no es tan grande, ¿Sabes?

- Primero insultas a mi auto, luego mi apartamento, ¿Qué sigue? –dije algo molesta aunque sabía que era más por las hormonas.

- La próxima vez podrías acostarte conmigo en vez de con un idiota parecido a Mike Newton. –dijo guiñándome un ojo-

Reí rodando mis ojos. Llegamos al auto y Edward me abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sabes que Rachel…? –no pude terminar de decir lo que iba a decir… ni siquiera subirme al auto, ya que sentí como un liquido corría por mi pierna y como me daba una punzada. Solté un gruñido.

- ¿Bella? –Edward me miró preocupado.

Lo único que pude decir fue;

- Vanessa.

9 horas después…

Edward POV

- ¿Estás seguro que ese es su número?

- Tal vez lo cambió.

- Tal vez no quiere saber nada.

- Tal vez te bloqueó

- Tal vez…

- TAL VEZ SI SE CALLARAN PODRÍA HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE POR TELÉFONO. –les grité a mis hermanos-

- Oye… tranquilo viejo… -dijo Emmett-

- Cállate. –susurré mientras que volvía a marcar el numero de Nick en mi celular-

Luego del tercer tono Nick atendió.

- ¿Edward? – dijo confundido

- Si, emm… Bueno lo diré rápido; Isabella acaba de tener el bebé así que…

Rosalie me sacó el teléfono de la mano.

- ES TU HIJA ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TOMES EL PRIMER VUELO A INGLATERRA Y MUEVAS TU TRASERO PARA ACÁ.

Le saqué el teléfono a Rose de la misma forma que me lo avía sacado a mí.

- Yo lo iba a decir de una manera más suave pero… Si, en realidad es eso. Mueve tu trasera para acá.

Solo puede escuchar la respiración alterada de Nick en el celular.

- Nick…

- Ya voy para allá. –dijo y luego colgó–

- ¿Qué te dijo? –me pregunto Alice tranquilamente–

- Que venía para acá.

Una enfermera de unos 30 años se acercó a la sala de espera y nos miró.

- ¿Familia Swan? –nos miró a todos-

- Si… -dijo Alice al instante-

- No… -dijo Rose mirando a Alice con el ceño fruncido-

- Algo así. –dije poniéndome en frente a la enfermera-

- El bebé ya nació. ¿Dónde está el padre? –nos miró a Jasper, Emmett y a mí con una sonrisa-

- El padre no esta aquí, pero supongo que yo lo soy. –dije mirándola-

- Bueno, sígame. –dijo y me guió hacia un cuartó con cortinas blancas-

Y allí pude ver a mi Bella con una hermosa bebé de cabello rubio. Bella dejo de mirar al bebé por un segundo y me miró con los ojos cristalizados y una gran sonrisa. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella mirando al bebé.

- Hola… -me saludo en un susurro mientras que me miraba-

- Hey… -la miré sonriendo abiertamente y me senté en la cama depositando un beso en sus labios-

- Es perfecta. –dijo Bella con el bebé en brazos-

Vanessa abrió los ojos por un segundo y la miró haciendo que a Bella se le cayera una lágrima.

- Serás una gran madre. –le dije mirando a Vanessa-

- Te amo. –susurró-

La miré y me di cuenta que me lo estaba diciendo a mí.

- Y yo a ti. –deposité un beso en sus labios-

Autora POV

Bella le devolvió el beso y miró a Vanessa de nuevo. Recordó cuando había perdido a Edward y se dio cuenta de que su dolor sería mayor si perdiera a Vanessa.

Se imaginó su futuro; con Edward sentado en el piano, Vanessa jugando con Rosalie y Esme, Emmett diciendo estupideces con Jasper y ella con Alice hablando de cosas sin sentido… Cosas que ella ya se había imaginado pero que sabía que ahora era posible.


End file.
